Honor's Blade
by Poetheather1
Summary: The Heralds are worried over a series of murders that are unexplained. They call in Herald Gerard Ashkeveron to solve this riddle but even he cannot make any sense out of this. And just who is this Valshay character and how is he connected to the deaths?
1. Chapter 1

The Heralds of Vlademar are the property of Mercedes Lackey and not even remotely by me. I just play here. ***** One

He merged himself with the shadows by the manor's walls as the sounds of the guard moving towards his position drew nearer. This was this best route in he had found as it was along one guards walking post. He blew his breath out slowly and easily, pushing all thought out of his mind, becoming one with his surroundings. If he had followed the technique correctly the guard would not notice him as he passed by. The flickering torchlight approaching caused the shadows around him to dance madly as he concentrated on not being there. He froze in place behind a water barrel, waiting, and risking no movement that might betray his presence, his breath held to eliminate any possible source of sound.

Slowly the guard walked his post within the courtyard, glancing casually around, and not really paying attention to details. The torch was held aloft with one hand and sword on his hip bounced with his steps, the guard moved with little worry and plenty of inattention on his face. Things were quiet; the only sound came from him and the sounds of the horses in the stables. The twirled keys clinked rhythmically in his other hand. The guard moved to within two feet of him, but no movement or sound or thought was there to betray his presence. The daydreaming guard turned and walked the other way unaware of the soundless, deadly watcher.

Once he knew it was safe as the guard moved out of sight he let his breath out slowly and moved from his position next to the barrel towards the wall. His route to the upper floors was nicely in shadow on this barely moonlit night. He only had to reach a beam about ten feet above him for him to have access to the rest of the manor building. It was easily defensible during the day, but at night it offered no protection. This flaw in the manor's design would let him reach his target easily.

The thin sliver of the Rogues Moon hung in the sky as he used the corner to help him run up the wall to the bracing beam that was his chosen path. The section of wood was only a hand and a half wide but it gave him plenty of space to prepare for his climb. The slice of the moon was plenty of light for him to see by, since he was long accustomed to working in the dark. Once off the ground and perched on the beam he merged again with the shadows and listened intently for any sign he that had been detected. The rhythmic sound of the guard's keys still sounded. No change at all. And there was no movement on the palisades, which had a limited view of his perch.

He smirked a little under the cloth masking his face. He was glad that this target's guards were rather worthless. Their inattention would make his job tonight all the easier. Unless something unexpected happened while he was inside the manor, getting out of here would be as easy as getting in had been. He pulled on the climbing claws, which would help him get a good hold on the groves between stones. After he pulled his way up to the fourth floor, handhold by handhold, he worked at a window latch that would give him access to his targets study with a slim piece of metal made just for that purpose. As the latch tripped he slid the window upwards quietly, ears intent to any betrayal of sound. He was inside the room swift as the night's wind.

He paused by the window a moment to let his eyes adjust to the deeper darkness of the room. If his information was correct this room was the office of his target, just off the target's sleeping chamber. This would also help him, as he did want to get more information about his targets involvement in the slave trade that was running along the Lake Evendium shores. That information could be turned over to the King's guards and they and the Heralds could deal with that. But tonight there was other business at hand.

He scanned the room as dark, shadowy shapes little by little revealed themselves to be various pieces of furniture. He picked out the two chairs easily. The couch was a bit harder to determine. There was a fairly large desk against the inside wall. There was also a small cabinet or tables that had glasses and bottles on it. The light glinted off of them as he moved carefully to the desk.

Letters, both to be sent and already read made their way into his black satchel slung across his shoulders. He pulled out and looked under the drawers of the desk, and that was where he found the two leather bound ledgers, in an empty space that held them nicely. Those would help with the issue that had brought him on this hunt, he was quite sure, if they were what he thought they were. The Duke had been involved in something dirty for years, yet there was never anything to tie him to anything, but he hoped that those hidden ledgers showed the what's and where's and who's. Again the King's men could take care of that side of this messy business; he had gotten all the proof he needed in order to fulfill his contract. Satisfied with his search of the desk he replaced the drawers and crept towards the only door in the room.

The door into the Duke's bedchambers was unlocked. The oil he had just used on the door hinges to ensure their silent movement helped it swing slowly in towards him. The dark shape of the bed was fairly visible in the faint light of the Rogue's Moon through a window on a far wall as were the other pieces of furniture. He would finish this part of his business quickly as he had spent a sufficient amount time in the office looting paperwork. There was no need to linger in here too much. His soft boot clad feet were silent on the rug covered wooden floor as he crossed, to wait crouched beside the four-poster bed. Their drapes had been pulled, so he would discover if the Duke was even asleep in there as soon as he opened them. As far as he knew the Duke was home right now and should be here.

With great care he slid the long curtains to the side to let himself get to his feet next to the bed. He looked over the two sleeping figures nestled in the thick feather comforter.

The Duke's corpulent body lay bloated next to the thin, fragile features of his new, young bride. He had found out that she had been given as a gift of friendship from another courtier that had sought an alliance with him. She did not look as if she were sleeping as heavily or as peacefully as the Duke was, but her breathing was steady and deep. He figured she was suffering from bad dreams, as her face did not seem to be restful. As long as she did not awaken and disturb him in his work, she was quite safe from him.

The Duke slept open mouthed, his snores filled the air softly. That would make this part of the job even easier. He had feared that the Duke didn't snore at all, but then again most heavyset men did. His chosen weapon for this nights work was a vial he had brought with him, held secure in his belt. It slipped free easily and he shook the viscous liquid to coat the stopper thickly. He moved himself into position over the Duke's face unhurriedly; his hand and the vial casting faint shadows across the man's round face. The stopper pulled free easily and he dripped four fat drops into the Duke's throat. That was twice what was normally needed, but his was a cautious nature and business, and the Duke was a large man.

He waited there, by the bed, listening to the breathing of the Duke after he had returned the vial to its carrying pouch in his belt. He really did not desire to use a knife for this if he could help it at all. He wanted to make this job as untraceable as possible and unless the Duke had worked to make himself immune to this particular poison it would be. After half a candle mark the breathing was taking on the right type of gasping, rasping strain that would help stop the heart. Then with a twitch of the body and a long, burbling sigh the Duke died.

He reached out and laid his fingers on the Duke's neck, to check to see if the heart still beat. Again habit born out of caution. There was no movement under his finger, no pulsing of life threaded through the veins. There was also no rise and fall of the Duke's chest any more. The man was quite dead. Satisfied, he headed back out the way he had come in.

Now was the equally important task of leaving. He made sure that the latch would retrip when he reclosed the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it slide back into place. That would help hide his night's work as long as possible. A Healer investigating the death might catch the poison, or might not. It was not the easiest poison to catch traces of, but it could happen. He wanted to buy as much lead-time as possible, if that were the case. With at least a day or two of a head start there would be no way to stumble on him. He made his way down the wall with as much vigilance as he had climbed. Now was definitely not the time to make stupid mistakes. As he worked his way carefully out of the manor's complex and the last of its guards were bypassed he added the Duke to his personal tally.

That had just been his fifty-third completed Hunt since he had begun his career seven years ago, at the tender age of fourteen. One more assassination completed, another death for him to pray for. This had also been his lowest paying job. The boy who had found his contact had managed to only get ten copper pieces together to pay him his fee. That was all. But he had felt the reason behind this particular hunt had been sufficient to do the job for that paltry fee. Vengeance against the leader of the slavers that had taken the boy's family, killed his friends and hounded the coast was a great reason for a hunt. Slavers disgusted him, and to think that one of the upper nobility of Valdemar was sponsoring those scum still disgusted him. But those balances were evened now.

Lord Valshay Danathies slung his satchel of working tools into his horse's saddlebags. He quickly changed out of his black and gray mottled working outfit and back into his riding clothes and cloak. After he stowed the tools of his hunt he climbed on to his horse carefully and headed out of the Duke's lands at a sedate pace. He was not really a skilled horseman and riding did make him a bit nervous. Even with a clean, untraceable job, it was always best to be candlemarks down the road before anyone noticed his handy work. He doubted that anyone in the Duke's employ had spotted him in his night's work, as they were definitely not good examples of attentive sentries, but better safe than sorry. Without even a backwards glance of concern at the distant mansion he rode off towards the Karse border and home.

*****

The ledgers had indeed been filled with information on the illicit businesses of the Duke. Once he had been quite sure of that Valshay had gifted them anonymously to the King's Guards, along with the letters, by dumping them on the step of one of the guard buildings in a village he had passed through. Some of the letters had also dealt with Lendyl's side business. Only one of the letters he had kept. It had interested him.

Valshay had never really been very into politics or the court scene at the capitol of Haven, but this letter was couched in such roundabout terms that it smelled like a plot to him. It could give him another excuse to head back to the capitol, as he really did not get a chance to see much the last time he had been there. He could buy his grandmother something there. She had been longing for some good chirra wool items and he was sure his mother would take advantage of the trip as well.

But first when he got home he would go over what he had done on his Hunt with his grandfather for critique. The old man's advice and insight always helped him improve in his art as the families Huntsman. After all, this was an excellent family business that went back more generations than he ever managed to remember.

The curve of the hills, the thicker underbrush and trees told him that he was almost to his own family's manor house. A little more towards the Rethwellen border than most of the Holderkin that filled the area, his family had never the less adopted much of the outside appearance of their neighbors. The better to blend in and not be noticed was the plan. That was almost a family motto. But sadly in this case they still stood out, as they shared little else with their neighbors. The Holderkin religion and customs struck the Danathies family as rather abusive. And they had always been quite sure that their own families' history, religion and customs would send their neighbors into apoplectic fits.

As he spied the manor's stout walls through the trees, he noted the flag marking his spotting. That was another one of the families games that he never liked to play any more. Something about sneaking into your own house did not sit too well with him at this point. He had loved to play that game as a child but now, he would rather just get home and deal with the affairs of running the manor.

He was not surprised when his younger brother came up from behind him on foot as he neared the gate. He had been expecting it as he had caught the faint sounds of the boy moving through the underbrush to his left. His brother had been nearly silent. Valshay would not have heard him if he had not been expecting it. "Hello Kerioth. You still make too much noise."

"Hello Val. Welcome home and I do not." Kerioth was a younger version of him. Though he was five years younger Kerioth had the same shoulder length, wavy black hair framing the narrow face and high cheekbones, the same ready smile under the same pale, icy blue eyes that were almost hypnotic. Eyes that were the mark of their family. They both had the lithe, well-developed form of either a dancer or a festival acrobat, with their swarthy complexions marking them as quite different from their neighbors, with their pale skin. Their voices even held the same rich timbre. The only real dissimilarity was that Valshay had filled out to be more muscular after stating to work, his shoulders broadening some. But in five years time even that might change. And Kerioth was still hoping to grow facial hair, as opposed to his own well-groomed goatee with a thin strip of beard along his jaw line. "You just want something to complain about and feel superior about."

Valshay laughed at that. "I hardly need that Keri. You give me so much to feel superior about without having to do anything special. Grandfather still hasn't let you take a job. I've got you beat by at least a year or two and who knows how much more. You'll be the only member of the family to be refused a Hunt in a hundred years."

"Yeah, right! But if I remember correctly Val, you almost botched that first job. I intend to start my busy career by not screwing up. Besides, Gramps let me know that I get my first hunt later this year." Kerioth held himself tall at that. The first Hunt was always a moment of great pride.

Their conversation took them into the courtyard where a good portion of the family was waiting. His mother was there looking relieved as she did every time he returned. She was still fairly attractive, solidly built and eyes that turned heads still despite the gray that gathered around her temples and salted her dark hair. Her brown eyes joined her smile of greeting. She had gotten so much more worrisome after his father had vanished on a hunt in Rethwellan a little over seven years ago. Now she was concerned about him every time he went out.

His grandmother was there as well, smiling contentedly as she always had. She was dressed in her usual gray dress with a colorful shawl draped over her shoulders. Her hair was white but she still stood straight and walked without assistance.

A couple of the servants waited to take his horse and had the water and towel ready for him to wash the dust of the road off. He dismounted gratefully, dipped his hands in the water and washed both his hands and face. After he dried them on the towel he faced his mother with a bright smile.

"Welcome home Valshay. You were missed. I pray the trail doesn't carry you away again, until we have had some time to hear all of your adventures." She held open her arms to him.

Valshay went into the hug, squeezing her tenderly and kissing her cheek. "Even if the trail so bids, I will not leave until then."

He turned and hugged his grandmother as well, who returned it strongly. He really felt it along his ribs. Thankfully he was no longer worried about her breaking him. "You still look well, boy."

"Yes Grandmother I am. The trail was gentle to me, this time."

The families' traditions of greetings out of the way they walked into the manor with Valshay between the ladies. "Where are the girls? I thought they would be here?"

Grandmother chuckled as his mother tsked. "Someone put an idea in their heads for them to go on Hunt for husbands. So they took off to find Love."

Val laughed at that. He could very easily see the two of them riding around, stalking men they thought were attractive. "Who is responsible for that?"

"Your brother. He said the only way they two of them were ever going to get married was if they Hunted husbands. That set them off. They convinced your Grandfather of it and off they went. We have not heard from either of them in two weeks." His mother seemed fairly scandalized by the whole procedure.

As his laughter died down Valshay managed to free himself of his family and headed off quickly to his room to change before the evening meal. He gathered that his mother had fixed some of his favorites to welcome him back. She always did that after he returned from a hunt. And he always appreciated that.

After he made it up to his room he stored his gear from the hunt in the closet he kept his gear in and changed into more comfortable clothes. The baggy pants and lightweight long tunic fit that bill exactly. The letter from the Duke he left on his desk to sort through later. After eating what he could on the road for five weeks he was looking forward to the lamb and wild rice that he was sure awaited him. It would be a nice change from inn fare. He got tired of meat filled pastries and such heavy meals, like stews. He rather preferred the lighter meals of his family.

As he left his room on the third floor on the manor he turned and headed through the manor towards his grandfathers office, which was just off of the great hall. That would be where he would tell the old man about everything, and his performance would be critiqued. The servants were doing the final setting up for the evening meal as he made his way through the long tables, working to stay out of their was as they bustled about. When he had been seven he had knocked over one of them as they had rushed about carrying the wooden plates out to set the tables. That had earned him a week of setting tables for his clumsiness and interference. It was hard work.

Valshay made his way out of the hall and into that led to the office. He stood before the dark wooden door a moment. He had memories of standing before this door for both punishment and praise. The old man doled out both from his office, sharing the praise with others after first done in private. Even now the old man still ran the manor, family businesses and took care of their tenants from this office. Their section of land did very well under his stewardship. Val knocked three times, evenly.

"Come in!" He heard his grandfather's strong voice call out.

He walked into the office and looked over everything. The family crest of black and silver crossed blades, points down hung over the mantle to the small fireplace. The carpet was looking a little more threadbare, but the intricate designs of reds and blues were still visible. The rest of the furniture was also worn and faded with the passage of years, but it was still serviceable and comfortable. The bookshelf on the far wall was filled with volumes on various subjects and maps of Valdemar, Karse, Hardorn and Rethwellan decorated another wall as well as an extremely detailed map of their lands. A window looked in on the room from between the wooden shutters, letting in plenty of light.

The old man was seated at his desk going over something. He looked up as Valshay walked in with the same pale blue eyes, but from under short gray hair, his face lined with deep wrinkles. He still had the strong shoulders that had worked hard during his life, and continued to do so. "You're not dead this time, boy? Good. How did everything go?"

Valshay pulled up a chair and sat down. Slowly, so no detail would slip by he related the events of the last five weeks, which led to his hunting the Duke. He covered the hunting down of information that led him to the Duke, including the killing of the particular group of slavers who had taken his clients parents and the entry and exit of the manor. The old man listened closely and asked questions to clarify the details. He rolled out the information totally, knowing that the old man would want every last facet he could remember. Finally after about a quarter of a candlemark he finished.

"A good hunt Valshay. However, I am troubled about how fast you were able to establish the connections between the slavers and the Duke. But you are right; torture will make someone talk quickly, especially after you killed the other when he refused talk. I personally would have used a messier technique to leave a louder message to any others, but the choice of poison was a good move. If you did it right no one would know you had hunted him. A good hunt, very clean."

"Thank you Grandfather. I tried my best."

"As well as you should. Now, as to this letter you mentioned, given what you have told me I do think you need to check it out. I will want to see it my self tomorrow and we will then plan from there. But this does sound like the kind of thing Shadowstalker pledged us to watch for when he helped us settle here. We helped him and he helped us get a home in safety. We owe him for that still. So we will go over it some more tomorrow. Now let's go eat. Your mother had been fussing all day over this meal."

The two of them walked out into the Great hall where everybody had gathered for the evening meal. The old man and Valshay walked to the head table, to take their places. Once grandfather was seated and broke the first piece of bread the meal commenced. The lamb and wild rice was steaming on the platters before them, flat bread on the side with mugs of rich mint tea to slake their thirst. Lightly spiced vegetables lay on other platters. Valshay smiled. It was good to be home.

*****

Herald Gerard Ashkevron pulled himself off his Companion Faris. The message had reached him from the King's Own. The Herald who was looking into things here had been unable to figure things out so the call had gone out for Gerard. Solving things was almost his Herald talent.

Gerard was quite tall, over six and a half feet. He kept his black hair cut somewhat short, as was the current style. His blue eyes looked tired as he stood by Faris. It had been a long hard ride from Haven. And now he had to figure out what had happened to one of the council members. The message had been brief. Simply that the Duke was dead and things did not seem to make sense. So the King had sent Gerard to come out here by Lake Evendium and find out what had really happened to the Duke. He was not pleased about that, but it was his job.

The Herald who was ridding this circuit was waiting for him along with her intern. The young Herald came forward and took Faris. The older waved him forward. "Herald Gerard, thank you for coming out here. I am Herald Serion. I have some food and drink waiting for you. Jerath will take care of your Companion."

A weak smile was his only response as he entered the Duke's manor. The other Herald continued her brief of things. "The first clue about this was the poison use. The Healer figured out that in the morning when he had been discovered. That is when they sent riders to find Jerath and I, along our route. When we had gotten here everything was rather confused. I looked over things and could not figure out how this could have happened. I questioned the wife and the door guards under truth spell but I got nothing useful out of them. So that is when I asked for you. This is after all your bailiwick."

Gerard nodded and took the goblet of watered wine from the table when they reached the sitting room just inside the entrance. The liquid was cool, easing his thirst and the alcohol helping his muscles relax after the ride. He hated long rides. Even being on Faris was not enough to make things easier. That reminded him, _::How are you doing dear heart?::_

_::Tired but Jerath here is taking care of me. Celion and Tyrie are catching me up on everything. This does not sound good so far Gerard.:: _The voice was comforting in his mind, filled with love and concern.

"Is anything missing?" Gerard asked as he took a seat. It was well padded and comfortable. His body welcomed it.

"Not that his wife could tell. In fact, if it had not been for the Healer catching the trace of the poison the first thought was that he had died naturally." She joined him sitting. She was not pretty, but rugged. Serion's blond hair was short and pushed back from her face. Her face was lined from the weather and a short scar on her left cheek. Gerard thought it was probably from a knife. She looked strong and able to handle herself quite well in any situation.

"Let me look over the room. I'll see if there is any thing that can give us an idea as to what happened. Let me get a quick bite and then we can get started." Gerard turned his attention to his food and drink. He devoured it, eager to get started so he could get home.

Serion led him upstairs to the bedroom. The door to the room was a thick, black walnut door with iron bands and hinges. They squeaked slightly and had slight rust marks. The room seemed undisturbed, as he looked it over. The window to the room was closed, with the latch thrown. It stuck a little as he tried to open it. Based off of the noise it made, he discounted that as the route in.

The study was just off of the bedroom. The door was identical in construction to the door to the bedroom. As it opened he noticed that it opened quietly. He bent down and examined the hinges, which sat on the inside of the study. The hinges were slick with oil. There was even signs of oil on the floor under the hinges.

The lock to the door seemed undisturbed. There were no scratches on the surface. The door might have been unlocked. If the Duke was used to working in here, he thought, he might not even lock it unless he were leaving. He looked around the room as he tried to put the pieces together.

He moved to the window. He could see scratches on the surface of the latch and a few nicks in the wood of the pane. There also seemed to be holes in the surface of the outer ledge. He threw the latch and slid the window up. It moved easily. There were indeed holes in the ledge, three of them, evenly spaced.

Gerard stuck his head out the window and looked down at the wall. It would be a difficult climb, but he figured it could be done. As he looked down he noticed what could be dirt on a small piece of interior beam near the bottom of the wall.

So, the assassin climbed the wall, opened the window and crept into the bedroom to kill the Duke. But why? He shut the window and sat on the couch that rested under it. Nothing came to mind. Duke Lendyl had been good for the people of this region. He personally led strikes against the slavers that raided their shores. So why would someone do this?

The sun was starting to set when Serion came back in to check on him, carrying a bundle. "Are you alright? You have been here for several candlemarks?"

Gerard waved a hand distractedly. "I'm fine. The assassin came up the wall, through this window and then into the bedroom. I figured that out and now I am trying to figure out why?"

"Maybe these will help? A guardsman a few days from here found these journals on his desk one morning, two days after the Duke's death. He had them brought here. They arrived since you were up here."

The bundle contained two journals bound in fine quality leather. He opened one and began to read. As he did his blood began to run cold. These did indeed give him a reason. He had to get a hold of Darius, the King's Own as soon as he could. This was not good, not good at all.

*****

Morning found Valshay again with his Grandfather in the office. This time the letter was with him. Grandfather had handed it back to him after he had read it silently a few times. The old man tapped his pursed lips in concentration as his eyes scanned the maps on the wall. Valshay kept quiet, knowing that the old man was turning things over in his head and would be done when he was ready. Finally he broke the silence of his thoughts. "You are right. This is important. Shadowstalker had this kind of thing in mind when he had asked us to keep an eye out on things while we were here. This letter is worded innocently enough, but… to have been found with that slaver? It could be the beginnings of a conspiracy against the King or it could be nothing at all. On it's own it shows nothing; so going to the King's men would not be much help. And that is despite the questions that would arise from our ownership of this letter. No, I think you are right. You need to hunt this and see what it turns up. Who knows, it might just flush some game."

"If that is what I should do than I need to get going, tomorrow or the next day to get some lead time in Haven before the date. My last time there was just over a year ago, for that hunt that took me to the palace. It's a different area of the city. Different type of target, so time on the ground before the hunt would be a good idea. I don't have any background information here, so I need to build that as well. I would like a possible why before I go in, to know how serious this is." Valshay didn't want to go, but he did feel a responsibility in this. If it did turn out to be a conspiracy then his family owed it to Shadowstalker to discover and expose it.

"A good point. If you left tomorrow you would have about a week in Haven to get a lay of the land before the Hunt. Not bad. Not bad at all. The question would be how would you go, as yourself or as someone else?" Grandfather replied.

"As myself I think. I can get a place to stay in the noble section of the city and enter into some contacts before the Hunt. Gather as much information as I can before this happens. The court should have plenty of gossip that would be helpful in this. If they are the source then they should have the information I need." Valshay reasoned out.

The old man nodded. "Sound plan. I would say a minimum of weapons, to keep you in the information-gathering mode. If this is a conspiracy against King and country than a firmer hand will be needed to ferret out all the roots and branches of it. At that point the King's men and the Heralds would be your most important allies, even at the cost of our secrets. But until you have enough to give them, get what you can of this."

"Yes Grandfather. I will."

"Good. I'll hold on to the letter. That way it cannot be a way to catch you. Now spend time with the family, since you are heading out again on the morrow. Best if it were done quickly." With that Valshay was dismissed to spend time with his family. His mother would be in her solar at this point, doing needlework or something else with her ladies. Kerioth would be hard at work in training, as he had been until his first hunt. After that, training was your responsibility. He decided to go see his mother first, as she would be the most worried about this new trip.

She had been a daughter of one of the nearby Holderkin families who had caught his fathers eye years past at one of the fairs. Even with the plain, drab clothes the Holderfolk wore he could see how beautiful she was. How Grandfather had managed to get her family to part with her to marry him was still a family mystery. She had only been told that she was going to marry and didn't know to whom until the ceremony.

She had been stunned when she entered the household. She had a great deal more freedom than she had ever had and she was shocked indeed when she was told about the families' real source of income. They were all right at farming and sheep breeding but their skills definitely came from something else.

Now, some twenty-five years later she could barely stand to visit her own relatives, who had all but disowned her as she changed to fit her household. They all thought her uppity and beyond her place as a mere woman. And she could barely stand their ideas. So Valshay didn't really know his Aunts and Uncles at all. To a very large degree the family remained outcasts to their Holderfolk neighbors. This had upset his mother for a while but she had gotten over it as the years past.

Valshay knocked on the open door to the solar politely. His mother and her serving ladies all looked up at the sound that had broken their train of thoughts. His mother smiled brightly at him, "Please come in Val. To what do I owe this visit? You very rarely come to see me when the ladies and I are busy with our needlework."

"True, but after talking things over with Grandfather I am heading off to Haven for a while. I wondered if there was anything I could get for you while I am there?" He smiled as he spoke, trying to keep the tone light. He could tell that she had figured he was back out on a hunt by the tightening of her brown eyes. But she kept any other sign off of her face. The families true business was kept only within the family.

"I am sure we could think of something, can't we ladies. Would you like us to make a list to give to you tomorrow when you leave?"

"That would be perfect mother. Now, please tell me everything that happened since I left. I am sure there is some great gossip that I missed out on." Valshay sat on one of the cushions on the floor and let his mother and the ladies tell him of all the goings on that had occurred since he had gone out on hunt. The gossip filled the air as the ladies gabbed and continued to do their needlework. His mother kept looking at him with worry in her eyes and he tried silently to soothe her. It did not seem to work that well.

After a candlemark, when they had started going over some of the tales again Valshay took his leave. He headed down stairs to find Kerioth. At this time of day Keri was probably with the Weaponsmaster in the training hall. He wound his way through the corridors of the manor till he came to the interior entrance to the salle.

The door was unlocked, as he had hoped it would be, meaning they weren't working on anything too specifically linked to their family business. He heard the sound of steel on steel as he bowed himself across the threshold. Out in the middle of the sawdust floor Kerioth and the grizzled well muscled Weaponsmaster were busy fighting with the light two-handed blades that had traveled to Valdemar with their family.

The steel rang loudly as they crossed blades again and again trying to find an opening to score a hit. Valshay noticed the Weaponsmaster opening up along his right side some. Kerioth noticed it as well and turned his attack to exploit that opening. Valshay shook his head in sympathy as the Weaponsmaster danced away from the attack and rested his blade across the back of Kerioth's neck.

Kerioth dropped his head and blade in acknowledgement of the hit. The Weaponsmaster nodded in acceptance and turned to Valshay. "So Val, what was your take on that move?"

Kerioth finally noticed his older brother standing at the edge of the circle. "Well, sir, the opening looked a bit too clean for it to be a real opening. Besides it was on your right side. That is your strong side so it is doubtful that you would be so openly careless there. I would have thought more to the left or down, for a true opening. You walked right into that one Keri."

"I know. I know. It was the only opening I saw so I took a chance." Keri rubbed his neck with one hand. "I was hoping it wasn't a trap."

"Kerioth, if you are on Hunt, then the success of your mission comes first. I know you could have kicked or tripped me several times. What about kicking up some of the sawdust towards my eyes? You had some options, but you just got fixated on the weapon instead of the fight. You need to integrate your body to your weapons more. Work on that. Care for a turn, Val?" The Weaponsmaster arched an eyebrow inquiringly. His cool green eyes showed some mischief in them.

Valshay spotted that and declined politely. "Actually, no. I go out on another hunt tomorrow and I don't want to be too sore for that. What new trick have you got this time?"

"A couple of new throws and a nice weapons disarm. Sure you don't want to have a go before you leave?"

"When I come back, definitely. But not right now. I just wanted to see Keri for a bit before I packed. If he can be spared that is?" Valshay looked over at his brother who looked hopeful.

"Certainly. He can owe me for tomorrow. Take care on your hunt. You are after the most dangerous game, as always. Stay on your toes." The Weaponsmaster chided.

"Yes, sir. I always am. Unlike some, I paid attention to my lessons." Kerioth punched for his shoulder at that comment. Valshay spun around his brother in a fashion similar to the Weaponsmaster. "See?"

Kerioth snorted in disgust as the Weaponsmaster started laughing. Kerioth stored his gear, pulled off his sweaty padded gambeson and joined Valshay by the door. "Oaf! What was that for?"

"You were the one who gave away the move enough for me to get you. Why am I the jerk for your mistake?" Valshay looked over at his younger brother as he led him through the manor towards the kitchen.

"You're the oaf Val, for using the same move he did. Oaf!" Kerioth punched his brother in the shoulder over this.

Valshay let that punch connect with his arm. It was a solid hit, but not a lot of force in it. "Come on Keri. I'm going to get us a pitcher of tea and we can talk in the garden."

"Talk about what Val?" Kerioth's eyebrows rose at the statement.

"Things. Just wait till we get to the garden." Valshay pulled ahead and waved Kerioth towards the garden while he went into the kitchen. Cook was busy bustling about getting things ready for the evening meal and finishing up the midday meal. She turned and looked at Val as he entered.

"And what do you want?" she accused in mock fierceness as she readied the platters and bowls with lunch piled on them.

"Just a loaf, some cheese and a pitcher of tea. I don't want anything more than that for lunch. Really." The cook did not look like she believed him any more now than she did when he was nine.

After a moment of looking him in the eye warily, she begrudgingly nodded her head slightly. She gestured and one of the cook's helpers quickly put together the quick lunch for Valshay. Once it was handed to him her bowed to her with a great flourish and left the room.

Kerioth had already found a place under the pear tree, which was nicely in both shade and breeze. He glanced up as Valshay's sandals crunched on the gravel of the paths that wound through the garden. Valshay held up his loot as his brother watched him approach. Kerioth nodded appreciatively.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kerioth, as he tore a hunk of bread from the still warm loaf.

"Mostly I wanted to tell you a little about this hunt I'm going on in the morning." Valshay started.

"What's to know? You go out, make the kill and come home." Kerioth looked confused at Valshay.

"Grandfather has told you about the debt we owe to Shadowstalker, correct?" asked Valshay carefully.

"Yes. How he got our help in one of his hunts in Karse, as we were trying to get through that country. After we helped him, he and his white Lady got us settled here. We owe him for that and his silence when we arrived. So?"

"This mission is for the debt. That is what will make it difficult. There may be a plot against the king brewing. I am going to Haven to hunt information. If I don't come back, that makes you the families Huntsman as tradition gives the title along the male line. I needed you to understand that before I left." Valshay looked into Kerioth's eyes as he spoke, trying to drive home the seriousness of what he was talking about.

"You're not joking, are you? You are going to really, really put your life on the line for this?! Why? That debt is over three hundred years old!" Kerioth looked affronted at the thought of the debt.

"It's about honor, Keri. Our family's honor. We have been huntsmen for over two thousand years. We have always completed a hunt and we have always kept our word. Always. And our family is down to the four of us. And we are here because a Herald of Valdemar risked his life to get us here while the Karse army was trying to get him and us. Our family gave our word that we would do what we could to help the country, from the shadows. Which we have. That pledge carries us to today and beyond. That is why I must do this." Valshay leaned forward to drive his point home. Grandfather had mentioned that Kerioth had not seemed to understand the totality of the family's responsibilities several months ago. Now he was trying to deal with it.

"Okay, okay. I understand. It's just hard to understand why we owe a debt that old. Let alone the Old Debt. But I trust you. If you say that is how things are than that is how things are. I'll just try to understand them." Kerioth held up his hands in surrender, one hand still clutching a hunk of cheese.

"Good. Try to talk to grandfather about things. That may be why he hasn't let you go on a hunt yet. He has to be convinced that you understand that. Then you can go on a hunt. Probably against one of the Karse patrols who so smugly forget where the border is along our land."

"But those don't really count in your tally, do they?"

"Nope. But they are good first hunts. Karse patrols are afraid of the night because of the demons. Do you think that makes them an easy target? Not likely. Besides, I did three of those hunts before I got my first solo job." Valshay finally took a pull on the bottle. The light taste of the cool mint tea was quite refreshing. He pulled himself a hunk of the loaf and from the cheese.

"Right after Dad disappeared." Kerioth said quietly, as he took the bottle.

Valshay and Kerioth sat there in silence for a moment, each alone with their memories of their father. They both remembered him as a tall, strongly built man with a warm and loving smile that even danced in his eyes. Seven years ago he had gone on a hunt into Rethwellan and had never returned. He had completed his hunt, their Grandfather had been able to verify that but he had simply vanished afterwards. No one knew what had happened and that had bothered everyone in the family. Their mother had gotten more protective about her sons after that. But the traditions of their family carried them on.

"Yes, right after that. While we were waiting for Dad to return from Rethwellan. Hunting the Karsites is good training; never forget that. Besides we do have to defend our land against them." Valshay finally broke the silence. Brooding over their father would do neither of them any good.

"Okay. I'll remember that. You take care on this Hunt. With no clear target I am afraid you'll do something stupid and vanish like dad." Kerioth's voice sounded heavy with worry. He was looking out into the garden, not risking a look at his older brother.

"I will Keri. I will be quite careful." The two of them sat for a while in the breeze, finishing up their lunch. The white cheese had a sharp flavor that both of the brothers had always liked. When the bottle of mint tea was finished, the two pulled each other to their feet. Smiling they headed back in to the manor.

*****

Valshay checked his saddlebags again, making sure that he had packed all the gear and clothes he would need for this Hunt in Haven. He had already done this to his pack twice already. He was planning to leave in about a half a candlemark, so he wanted to make sure he had everything. This practice was almost a ritual with him just before he left. All of his gear was where he had stored it; in the same places he usually stored it.

Kerioth was watching him from the doorway to his room. "Do you always fuss like this before you go? You are like a mother hen worrying over her chicks."

Valshay snorted in derision as he tied his saddlebags shut. He had everything he needed, including his blades stored in his gear. He even had something that would help him onto the palace grounds. Finally he could return it to its rightful place after four and a half years. He hefted the bags and turned to look at Kerioth. "Better to make sure you have everything before the hunt than to go wanting during."

Kerioth laughed. "Good, Val. Quote the old man at me. Here let me carry those."

Kerioth took the bags from his brother and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. The two of them walked down the circular staircase to the bottom with Kerioth leading the way. They walked out the doors of the great hall after winding through the bottom floor of the manor. In the courtyard was most of the household waiting to see him off. His mother, grandmother and grandfather were standing by his horse, which was being held by the Weaponsmaster. They seemed to be holding themselves with some tension, especially his mother.

This was a different collection of people for a good-bye prior to a hunt, so Valshay wasn't too terribly sure what he had to do in this case. His Grandfather walked up to him and grasped both his arms. "Valshay, you are our Huntsman. Be careful and come back to us safe and sound. This will be a rough hunt; I feel it in my bones. I feel as if this will be the end of you. So eyes bright, steel ready and stay quick."

His Grandmother just walked up to him and gave him a hug. With a dry kiss on his cheek she stepped back.

His mother walked up then and embraced him tightly. "Be safe. Your Grandfather tells me that in many ways you are better than your father but I worry. Come back to me."

"Yes Mother, I will. And Grandfather I will stay quick. I will stay as safe as I can in this. I promise all of you that. Besides, Night Lady forbid, if Keri becomes the Huntsman you will all go hungry." Everyone, including Kerioth laughed at that. The tension that had seemed to be surrounding them faded.

"Valshay, here is my shopping list for you, while you are in Haven. These are the things my ladies and I could use. Your Grandfather added some things as well. Take care and bring us back our shopping." His mother handed him a piece of parchment and smiled at him.

Valshay smiled back at his mother. "So I am now an errand runner for you now?"

"Yes. So hurry home." Her smile grew in strength as he played back with her. Years with this family had helped her to throw off the habits of growing up in a Holderkin family.

Kerioth had finished arranging the bags on Valshay's horse. Valshay hugged his mother and moved to mount his horse. The Weaponsmaster took his hand and shook it firmly. "Stay quick, Val, and I look forward to seeing you on your return."

Val nodded and mounted. He and Kerioth shook hands and Val rode out of the manor's safe walls. He turned his horse at the gate and waved to the group of those he loved watching him go. They waved back and he rode off on this next hunt with a lighter heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

******

**Two**

After several weeks in the saddle, Valshay had finally made it to an inn about a half a day's ride from the capitol, Haven. He sat back on the chair at his fairly nice table and listened with half an ear to the bard, bright in his scarlet attire, as he played in front of the large crowd. Merchants, lesser nobles such as himself and tradesmen and women sat about the main room and listened to the bard, as he went from raucous drinking song to ballad and back, talking amongst themselves.

Valshay scanned the fairly good-sized room slowly as he had been taught, using all of his senses to gather what he could. Nothing seemed out of place here as far as he could tell. There was some talk of the King and family, but it was all positive. The last of the King's five children had been Chosen a fortnight ago, just after his birthing day celebration. The Companion had ridden right into the party after the boy finished opening a few presents. This was a good sign in everyone's eyes. Merchants were talking about what a good year it had been for trade so far. About how even the Karsites seemed to be spending money. The farmers were talking about how well the growing season was going and how it looked to be a good harvest come the fall.

This only made Valshay even more confused about this Hunt. If things were going well for the country, then what could this be about? Both he and his Grandfather agreed that this seemed like a plot of sorts. But why? If things were going well for Valdemar than why plot against king and country? What was it that could be gained by such an action?

Valshay didn't know enough about the politics of right now to begin to guess at any political motive. The king had to have enemies everyone did, but whom? Even the border with Karse was quiet, and had been for about four years. The throne of Rethwellan was linked by marriage to the king and that of Hardorn's by the King's sister, who was out of the line of succession. There was nothing coming out of Iftel beyond the usual tight-lipped merchants so that was never a consideration. Farther out of country? But what? He would have a busy time once he made it into the capitol, trying to stumble on a why. If he could find something it would make the information of the hunt make more sense. He drank his cooling tea as he let his thoughts roll through his head.

He turned his head, hoping to catch the eye of the serving girl that had served him and caught the entrance of the Herald. A tall man, a bit over six and a half feet, thin and topped with a thick mane of black hair with slight bluish highlights cut close to his head. His face was reddened by sun and wind and stood out even brighter in contrast to his dusty Whites. He seemed to be in his late thirties, or there about. Valshay scanned the room quickly, but his own memory was correct. The only free space was at his table. He had managed to discourage others from joining him so he could spend his meal thinking in private.

Sure enough as the Herald scanned the room he spotted the free seat at the table and was headed towards Valshay after stopping long enough to obtain a drink from the innkeeper and have a word with him briefly.

Valshay never felt comfortable around Heralds. The knowledge that they practiced Mind Magic always made him a bit nervous. It was almost as if they could see past his own barriers and into his soul. Given his career of choice this was not a good proposition. And they all reminded him of the only Herald he had ever spent any time with and that not so good end. But four and a half years had passed between that time and this, though the memory of her lingered. He would have to be cordial as anything else would be conspicuous. People liked Heralds, so he would have to for tonight.

The Herald had weaved his way through the throng and stood next to him. The man was even taller up close, where it became more obvious. Valshay craned his head up, and up at the face of the Herald. It was slightly dusty, but the man smiled in a friendly fashion despite the weariness evident in his dark blue eyes. "Would it be alright if I joined you this evening? The Bard seems to have filled the house."

Sighing internally, Valshay gestured graciously towards the free seat. There was no way to get out of this politely. He extended his hand towards the Herald in greeting. "Please, be my guest. My name is Valshay Danathies."

The Herald took Valshay's hand in his and shook it. Valshay's hand looked tiny in the near giant's hand. "I'm Gerard Ashkevron."

Valshay blinked at the last name. His heart leapt at the sound of it and he knew his eyes widened. A relative of the Shadowstalker? Here? "Ashkevron?"

Gerard looked sheepish as he folded himself into the chair opposite of Valshay. "Yeah, one of HIS relatives. But the joke of it is that I am nowhere near his abilities or anything. So we just share a name. I'm not even as good as he was with horses. They tend to bite me."

Val found himself warming to the man due to his forthright, self-depreciating nature. That he was an Ashkevron was simply a wild coincidence. He took another drink of his tea to help him pull his racing thoughts together. This encounter could either be bad or good, he wasn't sure which it would be yet. Val really hated it when things complicated themselves like this. "So, why stop here for the night? Surely Haven is close enough for you on your Companion?"

"True. But I am truly worn out, as is she. We have been… visiting friends and didn't want to push ourselves too hard this close to home. So we are just taking our time right now. What brings you here? I thought the Danathies family was from over on the Karse Border?"

"We are. I am heading in to check on some things in the court in Haven for my Grandfather. The last time I was at court was almost ten years ago, so I wanted to see what had changed. Besides I have two things that I need to do as well. Shopping for my mother, my grandmother and their ladies and dropping by the Collegium." Valshay decided to plant some information that might serve him well should thinks go sour. A Herald that knew a part of the truth would be a good ally and might even be able to help him out of any problem he might find himself in.

"The Collegium? Why? I don't remember hearing about anyone named Danathies there." Gerard looked curious. There was a pause in the conversation as a serving girl brought the Herald a plate of dinner and a loaf of bread. He smiled at her and then turned back to face Valshay, who ordered some more tea.

"I stumbled on something this spring and I didn't want to wait for the circuit Herald to come to take care of it." Valshay kept his thoughts guarded just in case the Herald was trying to read his mind. The full truth of its recovery would not be too helpful at this point. It would complicate things just a bit.

"What did you find?" Asked Gerard around a bit of his meal. The bowl of stew was rich in meaty broth and vegetables.

Valshay paused a moment, letting the tension build as he acted as if he were trying to consider if he should tell. "A Companion's Bridle."

"Where?" Gerard was leaning forward across the table towards Valshay, intent on his tablemate's answer, his cooling meal temporarily forgotten.

"On the other side of the Karse Border. About a day's journey in." That statement in and of itself was true. He had been that far in.

"What were you doing there? That's a long way into Karse." Gerard's brows drew closer together in thought, his voice heavy with puzzle. Valshay could tell that he would need a good answer here by the slightly scolding look that was beginning to form on the Heralds face.

Valshay sighed, time to extemporize slightly. He would just tell a piece of the truth. "Yeah, it is. I was not happy to be there but I had to. We have had a number of raiders hit us off and on through the winter. So I volunteered to go in to see if I could find where they were encampment. No luck there, but I did find the bridle. And it gave me a good reason to come to Haven. It was weather beaten and filthy when I got it. I guess it was there a while before I stumbled across it. I tried to clean it up. I think I did a fairly good job."

"Do you remember the Companion's name by any chance? The name inscribed into the bridle? Or do you need to get the bridle to do that?" Gerard leaned forward intently. The bridles of lost Companions were rarely found and returned. If for no other reason than the value of the silver. People would often sell them for the silver, if they were able to. It happened often enough to any Companion's Bridle lost out country and very rarely here in Valdemar. _::Faris, have you heard any of this so far?::_

Gerard's Companion responded quickly, with some concern and urgency in her voice. _::Yes I have, listening to the music through your ears. Do you want me to try and relay it to Roland?::_

Gerard remained as calm in his face as he could as he Mindspoke to Faris. However he could tell that something had caught Valshay's notice, as he looked more guarded than he had a moment before. _::Hold on a second.::_

Valshay narrowed his eyes warily as he heard the whisper that seemed to be passing between Gerard and someone else, probably his Companion out in the stables. It was more than the slightly distant look in the Herald's eyes that let him know something was going on. The actual whisper caught his ears, too faint to register yet loud enough to be known. This wasn't the first time he had heard that whisper when around Heralds. He guarded his thoughts carefully at this. It was probably a reaction to their use of mind magic.

Valshay spoke slowly, cautiously, letting his awareness of the room broaden. If this was some sort of trap, it was a good one. But he noticed no one acting out of the normal. This must simply be one of the odd Herald things they do. Besides no one but his family knew he was coming here and no one he had hunted had ever seen his face. He remembered hearing about things like this from the tales of Shadowstalker. The whole situation made him nervous but he worked to relax. Must be my guilty conscience, he thought. He answered the question. "Yes, the name on the bridle is Charion."

Gerard looked surprised, this was not a name he had been expecting to hear. If it was indeed her bridle than it was indeed a good piece of time between its loss and its finding. He remembered the Herald, a really nice woman by the name of Jolene. She had been really good at Fetching and Mindspeaking. Her bond to Charion had been fairly strong. They had ridden mostly as messengers, with a few special jobs. It had been about four and a half years since the bell had rung for her. She had been on one of those special missions. "Really? I remember the Herald who rode her. Herald Jolene. She disappeared about four and a half years ago in Karse. She was nice, polite and was a good cook. She always tried to sing, but never sounded very good. This is amazing. Was there anything else besides the bridle?"

"Nothing but the remains of the Herald, which I interred as best as I could. There was no sign of the Companion, save the bridle. It was the least I could do for them. There was no way for me to bring them back with me." Valshay danced lightly around the truth. He had buried her, that part was true but she hadn't been dead when he had found her all those years ago. The pleading look in her gray-green eyes still shook him. She had almost screamed when he had come upon her in the dark. She had told him later that she had thought him one of the Karse Demons.

Gerard thought quietly for a moment. The Herald's council would want to hear of this as well but it would also be a rather pleasant surprise. Maybe he could do something to facilitate that surprise? It would be a bit of good news to balance out the less than pleasant news he was carrying. His investigation had only turned up more dirt, rather than less. "Would it be alright if I accompanied you in the morning to Haven. If you don't have a problem with it I would like to escort you to the Collegium where you can turn in the bridle. I am sure there are a number of people who would like to hear your story. Could also put you up for the night, if you don't mind, unless you have other plans for that. At the very least you could get some lunch."

Valshay thought about the offer for a moment. It would be more public exposure than he would be used to but it also had a side benefit of his being recognized publicly as a noble. Maybe he could turn that to his advantage and get some good use out of it. The invitation couldn't really hurt things, could it? "That sounds like a very nice idea Herald Gerard. I would really enjoy that. I can find my own accommodations but lunch would be wonderful."

"Good. I'll have my Companion pass word along." Gerard nodded. _::Faris, could you let Roland know that we have a surprise for him and the others?::_

_::You know he hates it when you send him messages like that.:: _responded Faris, chiding Gerard a little. _::He said almost as much in his reply to you.::_

Gerard chuckled a little and noticed Valshay looking at him curiously. "Just told my Companion about everything. She just passed word along to the Capitol. So all they know now is to expect a surprise tomorrow."

"This will qualify as a surprise?" Valshay raised an eyebrow questioningly. Gerard seemed to be talking about Mindspeaking. That was an interesting bit of information to keep stored away. So his whispers were almost overhearing Mindspeaking? An important piece of information for him at least.

Gerard nodded again, an exaggerated movement because of his size. "Certainly. Very rarely do we ever get anything back from Heralds lost out of country. Almost never a bridle, as people sell them for the silver. So this will be a treat of sorts. And hearing about you tale of finding the bridle should be fascinating for the others to hear as well. Your impressions of Karse will also be of interest as well."

Valshay shrugged. The real story would be too much of a compromise for him and his family so he had to build one as quick as he could that would cover the pertinent details and not tell anything about his family or his occupation. "If you think that someone would find it interesting, fine. There wasn't really much to it. I was scouting around and I came across it by chance. Never did find those brigands. And my impression of Karse, rocky, filled with militants, demon haunted. So not much interesting stuff there."

The sound of the next tune caught their ears and they paused in their conversation to listen to the Bard sing out the next ballad. It was a ballad about Herald Lavan Firestom. It mostly told about his victory at White Foal Pass and not about the tragic end that happened to him shortly there after. The two of them seemed lost in memories of family tales of that time. Gerard, on one of his relatives who had worked as a scout with Lavan and Valshay on how his family had done all they could to try and slow down the Karse forces without exposing themselves to either side. The tune ended on a somber note and the silence sat a bit heavily on the crowd. The Bard then broke into an old comedic favorite about a murder mystery involving bad singing and a lute. This brought laughter back into the room.

Valshay tried to cover a yawn with his hand, as he had had a very long day in the saddle to get here when he had, just before supper. If he were going to make it in to Haven tomorrow by around lunch they would need to get started almost before sun up. He excused himself from the table and let Gerard know when he was planning to head out in the morning. Gerard nodded and wished him a good night. Valshay said the same as he took himself to the small room he had managed to secure for himself for the night.

Once in his little room he turned to his packs, making sure his gear for the Hunt was well stowed and would not be seen by the Herald. It would not be a good thing to be discovered at this point. He might be able to ask for Heraldic help in this but would they listen to someone who was unabashedly an assassin? Could they hear his information and let him go? He truly doubted it. The punishment even for one murder was hanging. If they knew the truth of all his Hunts he would be condemned far in excess of one hanging. Besides, he was sure they would be less than pleased to know he was the one who had completed a hunt within the palace grounds last year.

His thoughts turned back to Herald Jolene as he lay down to sleep. She had been so distraught when he had come upon her in the dark. She had basically begged him to complete her mission for her. He had, in a way, but it had only made his own Hunt at that time even more difficult. The Border had been alive with troops, no doubt looking for her. Her gray-green eyes still struck his memory powerfully. Val found it difficult to go more than a few weeks without thinking about her. He let go of those thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Herald Gerard sat down in the inn's main room and sipped his glass of wine slowly. Others in the room thought him lost in thought, which he was but not in the way they imagined. There was something about Valshay that tickled his hit and miss foresight. It was almost a picture, but it would not come clear. He tried what tricks he knew to help nurse visions into clarity but nothing seemed to do the trick. And that only added to his frustration in the matter. Faris was keeping quiet through all of this, as she knew she couldn't help him when his thoughts were directed that far within. Finally he gave up chasing the fading image with a sigh of frustration. _::I don't get it Faris. What is it about Valshay that is nudging my Foresight? It is almost as if he is familiar but not.::_

_::I don't know as well, but there are several things about him that are unusual.:: _She offered somewhat helpfully.

_::Oh, really? Like what?:: _Something interesting or unusual was almost always not a good thing in his experience. It usually let to some sort of trouble. And that this chance encounter could prove to be 'interesting' did not sit well.

_::I do not know if you caught it or not, but Valshay seems to be an untrained Mindspeaker. He could almost hear us, Gerard. And unlike most other untrained mindspeakers, he keeps his thoughts well guarded.:: _Faris related a bit worriedly. _::I thought all of those so gifted ended up as Heralds. At least that has been my understanding.::_

Gerard started a little with that. Valshay a Mindspeaker? That was a bit of news that was not easy to understand. _::Same here. I thought that was the case as well. Maybe he will be chosen when he gets to the Collegium. It's not like that hasn't happened before.::_

_::I am not sure about that either. There is probably a reason he hasn't been chosen. He doesn't strike me as some one who would be chosen. And why are his thoughts so guarded? That isn't a comforting thing either. Most people are a lot more open than he is. He did not seem pleased by a number of things.:: _Her worry and lack of comfort with the situation was sent along the link they shared. This was the first time in Gerard's memory that she had been this nervous about someone he had just met. That in itself was a reason for some concern.

_::Well, dear heart, I will try to draw him out in conversation tomorrow. Hopefully we can get some answers from him. If not, well, if Darius feels the same worry after meeting Valshay tomorrow I am sure the King's Own can manage to come up with a suitable reason for a more careful look. Besides I think Talion would like the boy. And with her there what chance would there be for a surprise?:: _He sent back his love and concern for her along the link. It was the best plan that he could think of at the moment, as exhausted as he was. He hoped it would be enough. But he wasn't too worried about Valshay. He seemed like a nice enough young man. His mind was probably shielded as an after effect of the mind speaking. _::How do you think the others will take the information we managed to dig up on Duke Lendyl?::_

_::I have no idea Gerard. It is not the nicest information that you have to have to share. What the King will do with it is also quite beyond me. They were friends, sort of. At least we got proof as to the truth in this. Without it no one would believe this. To believe the amount of filth that man was involved with. Ugh.:: _Faris did not sound to pleased to even be thinking of this information. _::At least it has stopped. That is the only good thing about this whole mess. He probably deserved to die, given what we have found.::_

Gerard nodded to himself at that. _::That is true. That these were the actions of someone who the King thought of as a friend is not really good either. I just don't like they way the information fell into our hands. That is slightly odd. All the clues point to a rather well planned and executed murder.::_

_::Do you think you can catch him? This assassin?:: _Faris sent her belief in him down the link. _::I mean, if anyone can do this, catch this person it would be you.::_

_::Thank you dear heart. But this person just hasn't made any mistakes for us to use to get him. They cover themselves about every way that is possible. If we do catch him it will only be due to pure luck.:: _Gerard took another long pull of his wine. He could begin to feel the effects of the wine on his own body. His own fatigue began to catch up with him as the alcohol began to relax his tense neck muscles. He covered his own yawn. The combination of the good meal and the wine were taking their toll on his tired body. _::At least we got to get some rest before we made it home. It has been a rough few weeks in the saddle going hither and yon. You have been running quite hard.::_

_::True. It does make me glad we are not a pair of messengers. Message riding, at the pace we have been going, would wear me out too quickly.:: _Faris sent an image of the two of them constantly stumbling into things and people.

Gerard chuckled at that. _::I'm for bed. Valshay was right about one thing, in order to make it to the palace by a little after lunch we will have to get started before sun up. Riding at a normal horses rate that is. Good night Faris, sleep well.::_

_::Good night Gerard.::_

*****

The darkness lay thickly over the rocky terrain, masking the loose gravel and holes that could trap his legs if he did not concentrate on the path he was following. The wind carried the roar of the demon's howls and the sounds of nervous troops being urged on by the priest. Valshay slipped from one shadow to the next, masking his movements with the gusts of the wind. His target was another half days journey into the interior of Karse. The presence of the patrols was going to be troublesome but not too difficult to deal with. They only moved quietly during the day, and even then they stuck to fairly predictable routes. Something interesting must be going on for them to be moving during the dark hours of night, when the demons roamed about.

The sounds of the patrol neared and then faded slowly off into the distance as he waited. The strident voice of the priest berating the soldiers carried nicely on the wind and he remained in his nicely shadowed position until that voice was only barely audible before he moved on. The howls of the demon faded as well, letting him move through the broken land more freely.

The patrol had to be searching for someone or something and that would make his Hunt much more difficult. They had actually seemed to be searching for a change rather than trying to go through the motions of a night patrol. Hopefully they would find whatever it was they were after and go home to their barracks so that he could complete his hunt in peace.

As the sound of the patrol's voices drifted away utterly he heard what sounded like a sigh of relief nearby. He could barely feel a presence off to his right if he concentrated, nestled in a jumble of rocks about ten feet away. The sounds of the demon and the patrol had masked who ever it was from his notice. Valshay slowly slid one of his blades out of its sheath as he approached, unseen.

He froze into place at a point where he would be able to see into the rocks when the clouds shifted and gave him a look with moonlight. He glanced skyward and noticed that the moon would be clear in just a few moments. He readied his blade just in case he would have to act. The clouds slowly drifted from across the thin moon and its light shone faintly across the white leathers stained with dirt and blood and a pale face with wide eyes that were nestled in the pile of rocks. He moved closer, leaving his covered position.

He heard the sharp intake of breath that could be leading to a scream and he quickly hissed out a harsh, "Quiet! Do you want to get us both killed?"

The figure seemed to calm some at the sound of Valdemaran. His eyes were able to make out the fact that the figure was dressed in the white leathers that marked Heralds like easy targets. No one else wore that much white or cut in quite that way. He whispered out "Herald, are you alright?"

He could hear the sigh of relief before him. The woman's voice was rather weak with strain and tightness of pain, but the words were clear. "Not really. I am, if truth be told, badly wounded. Are you one of the scouts?"

"No. That I am most definitely not. Can you walk?" Valshay cursed internally at this obvious need to alter the course of his Hunt. The debt to Heralds was clear and took precedence over his hunt. He would have to take her somewhere safe before he could continue on his own.

"I don't think I can anymore. You wouldn't happen to be a healer than, would you?" The urgency in her voice was clear. She must be badly wounded, he thought.

"No, I'm not that either. I can carry you to a cave nearby, maybe a half candlemark from where we are now. You can be safe there from the patrols and I can patch you up. We can talk there as well."

She nodded grimly in the faint moonlight. "Let's go. The patrols have been past here about every half candlemark or so. So we should get out of here."

As he picked her up out of the rocks, her could tell by the slight chill of her hands that she was dealing with severe blood loss and the sticky wetness of her stomach told him the cause. He shifted his blade from his back down to his side and pulled her up onto him. She wrapped her arms weakly about his neck as he shifted her into a better piggyback position. All she let out was a grunt of pain.

Valshay moved out swiftly and silently, his footsteps sure in the darkness. He was moving far more recklessly than he was used to as he felt an urgent need to treat this Herald. A gut injury was far too often fatal and unless he could do something for her quickly it might already be too late to save her.

Their journey to the cave was done in silence, punctuated only by sharp intakes of breath, or a groan of pain. When he reached the outcropping and scrub that marked this particular bolt hole of his family he set her down gently as he pulled aside the coverings that kept the interior of the cave from view. He pulled her inside and replaced the flap, making sure to seal it properly. It would not do to be caught in the cave with no route for escape. The darkness was absolute as he moved around until he came to the supplies. With the flint and steel he started a small fire. The smoke was dispersed through several holes worked into the stone that fed it out into the night.

Once the tinder had caught into a tiny but strong blossom of fire he looked over at the Herald he had carried here. Her face was terribly pale and tear stained and her gray-green eyes looked piercingly at him. Her Whites were stained with red from a wound in her stomach and dirt from crawling around no doubt. Her blond hair was a mess of tangles, with twigs and bits of gravel caught up in the curls. If pain had not distorted the face as much as it had she would have been quite attractive.

He grabbed the bag of healing supplies that the family kept stored in the boltholes. He moved over to her side and cut the leathers from around the wound gently with his knife. He used his waterskin to wash the blood from her wound. An arrow or crossbow bolt had gotten her in the stomach. By the ooze of dark blood he could tell the wound was deep and therefore fatal. He would not be able to treat this more than superficially with his own knowledge. He sighed and bandaged the wound carefully. All he could do was make her last hours as pain free as he could. A true Healer could have saved her, but this was quite beyond his meager abilities at field healing. He noticed by the tightening of her jaw that she had read the truth of her fate from his pale blue eyes.

She broke the tense silence as he moved to get a draught of pain killer for her from the stores, where he had picked up the aid kit. "Who are you?"

He nodded grimly, realizing that he could tell her the full truth without compromising the family, as she would be dead in perhaps a day or so, maybe less. He pulled the black cloth hood and face covering off and sat across from her holding out the draught, in it's clay vial. "My name is Valshay Danathies."

"What are you doing here? Are you some sort of brigand?" Concern crossed her features as she took that vial cautiously. She sniffed it before she tipped it down her throat, confirming what it was first.

"I am hunting someone. It's what I do." He spoke evenly as he brushed out his black hair with his fingers.

"You're an assassin?" Her eyes got wide in fright.

"Yes, I am. But calm yourself. You are not my target. I do not hunt Heralds at all. Now more importantly, who are you?" He moved into a more comfortable position himself.

"Herald Jolene. I was getting some information for the King." She replied, obviously not sure how much she could trust him.

"Okay. Where is your Companion?" His concern was obvious. Valshay knew that Companions were much smarter than normal horses, but hiding a large white horse would prove to be very difficult. And he thought it would have been trying to help her.

Jolene choked back a sob, but some of it burst out. "She…she's dead. All I have left is her bridle."

Valshay felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to say about that. He stammered out the only thing that managed to make it into his mind. "I'm sorry. Please, tell me about her."

Jolene began haltingly but her voice grew in strength as she related her choosing and everything about her Companion Charion. About the way she teased Jolene, how she loved to run. How proud she had been when she had foaled two years ago. Valshay just sat in silence and listened to her talk, the emotional pain raw and tangible in the air between them. Finally Jolene quieted down and turned to him, her face more stress-free than it had been. "So Valshay, tell me about yourself? What do you do as an assassin?"

"What? Besides the obvious of killing people? Quite a lot really. There is a lot more to the job than most people would think." He then filled her in on his family's history and on their pledge to Shadowstalker. He talked about his life, his training and it's ups and downs. He told her about some of his hunts, who he had gone after and how. How some Hunts were just for information. She seemed enrapt in those details of his life.

Finally as he wound down the details of his life she looked at him penetratingly with her gray-green eyes. "So Valshay why are you here in Karse? Are you on a Hunt?"

"I'm on a Hunt. Why are you here, really Jolene?" He passed another of the vials of painkiller over to her so it would be on hand when the first one wore off, which he figured would be soon.

"Could you do something for me, please. I need to get my report in. I'll tell you everything if you can get it back to the Heralds. They will need this information. We had heard from some refugees that there was a priest who was really good at calling demons and was trying to pressure the Son of the Sun into another war with us, led of course by his demons. I was sent to try and verify this story if I could or disprove it. I discovered the priest and had just realized how dangerous he is when I was discovered. Charion died protecting me after a lucky shot got me in the stomach. I managed to make it to those rocks before I blacked out. I awoke as the sun set and the demon's howls started. That is when I heard their patrols starting to get close. When you showed up out of nowhere, all in black I thought you were one of their demons."

"Is this priest about six feet tall, with dark black hair and black eyes who lives in a village about a days walk from here?" asked Valshay, suddenly intent on her details.

"Yes, that's him. Why?" Jolene cocked her head questioningly.

"Because Jolene, that priest of yours is the target of my Hunt. No need to worry about him anymore. He will not live long enough to be much of a threat to Valdemar. That should help some. You succeeded in your mission. I will not be able to let them know what happened but that priest will not be able to start anything against Valdemar."

Jolene's eyes glistened with tears. Something in his heart lurched painfully at that. "Really? You're going to kill him?"

Valshay nodded slowly. "I will stay with you until you pass on and then I will get him. He will outlive you only by two days, if even that. I swear by the Night Lady that he will die."

She smiled slightly as more tears passed down her face. "Thank you for that Valshay. Thank you. Please, could you do me one more favor?"

"What Jolene?"

"Take the bridle back to Haven for me. That way Charion and I will finally make it home." She smiled weakly at him, as her face was again turning gray with pain. She drank down the other vial after she finished. Within a few moments the pain withdrew from her eyes.

"I will. I will take it back myself when I have a chance to do that. You will make it home Jolene. I promise." There was something about her that pulled at his heart. His only wish was that he had more skill at healing than he did so that he could manage to save Jolene's life. He wanted to get to know her better. To learn all of her dreams and hopes, to spend his life with her if he could. But the Night Lady did not seem to want it to be that way for him right now.

He held her in his arms warmly as she slept fitfully through the night and into the morning, her head resting itself on his chest. After a while listening to her sleep and murmuring comforting sounds to her Valshay slipped off to sleep as well. When he finally awoke deep into the next afternoon, she had already passed on. Her flesh was cool against his body. Her eyes were closed and she had died with no mark of pain on her dirty face. All in all, he thought, it was a good way to go. He whispered prayers to the Night Lady in the confines of the cave, brushing against her cold, unresponsive lips with his own.

As night finally fell, he carried her to a safe place clear of wind and water and buried her. He dug into the earth a bit and placed her gently in the ground after he had washed her face and brushed her hair as best as he could. His face was a mask as he covered her body with dirt and began to pile rocks upon her. He hid the mound of stones that marked her grave as best as he could do given his limited time and resources and then with grim determination, he brushed off the dirt from his hands, he turned resumed his Hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Three

Valshay woke up roughly, as the weight of the dream did not seem to want to let him go. He sat up blearily, looking around the small room that he had gotten. It was dark, but he could make out the furniture about the room. Mostly. The light from under the door was enough for him to gather his things together and get dressed. He was quite used to working in the dark so that did not bother him any. He ran a hand through his wavy hair, hoping to get it under control, as it seemed tangled by his dreams.

He walked to the door with his bags slung over one shoulder yawning broadly. Hopefully the innkeeper would have something to help wake him up. He hadn't dreamt of Herald Jolene in a couple of years. Those nights were never really easy to deal with. Something about her passing away never sat right with him. Val had never been able to figure out what it had been nor why she seemed caught up in his mind.

The stairs creaked a little under his feet as he headed down to the main room of the inn. The innkeeper wasn't awake yet but one of the serving girls was. Valshay asked for some tea, bread and cheese to break his fast. He did not think could handle anything heavier at this point. The heavy, greasy foods others tended to eat for breakfast boggled his mind. He thought they smelled nasty anyway. He would stick to what he was used to instead, especially as his stomach was a little unsettled by the dream.

Gerard walked into the room, ready to travel as the food arrived at Valshay's table. Gerard asked for some of the breakfast meat and cheese pastries that were a more usual fare for breakfast by most others. Valshay grunted out his greetings from around his bread, as he was still trying to shake off the effects of the dream that kept trying to pull him back. Gerard however seemed bright and chipper, "Good Morning Valshay. I hope you managed to sleep well, though by your looks I would rather guess that you didn't."

Val grunted again in response as he took another pull of his tea. It was really strong and he could feel it help him wake up more. The liberal amount of honey he had asked for was helping as well. He just concentrated on eating, letting his mind wake at its own pace. Hopefully it would not be much longer.

"So I take it you are not a morning person?" Gerard's comment was graced by a glare that only served to make the Herald laugh.

Valshay would have killed him happily at that moment as he felt as if a horse had run him down, but it would have not been the brightest of plans. He turned his attentions back to getting awake, trying to ignore Gerard and the smell of the sausage pastries that turned his stomach. The warm bread and the sharp taste of the cheese helped in that regard as well, settling his stomach along with the tea. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. I wake up bad most days. Dreams just don't want to let me go."

Gerard smiled brightly. He actually got a polite response from Valshay as opposed to another grunt. It was progress. "So let me guess, people like me drive you crazy?"

"Those that survive the first morning? Yes." Valshay drank down the last of his tea and hefted his bags, snatching the remainder of his bread and cheese with a free hand. "See you in the stables."

Gerard waved in response as Val headed out into the still dark stables. There was the faint light of a lamp hanging by the inn, which was the only light to penetrate the stables interior at this time of the morning. Val walked easily to the stall where his horse was stabled. He had remembered its position as well as that of where his saddle and other tack were being stored. He grabbed those easily, reaching over the still asleep stable hands and entered the stall of his horse. The mare was still somewhat asleep, like him, and so he saddled her gently, hoping to not bolt her awake. She was a bit problematic in her saddling, as she did not want to get going at this point. He moved around her, avoiding her attempts at pushing him into the walls of her stall. When she tried to keep him from securing the girth strap by blowing he just waited patiently till she exhaled and cinched it tight then. She played these games most days and they did not help endear her to him.

Val backed her out of the stall and secured his bags to her. Once that was done and he tied her off to a hitching post he went to the trough and dunked his head in the water to help pull him awake. The cold water worked quite nicely.

He pulled his hair back, slicking it back with the water dripping on him and his clothes. Gerard exited the stall his Companion had been in; showing that he had none of the difficulties that Val had had getting ready for their ride to Haven. Apparently Companions were less trouble than regular horses. Valshay could not see how they could be worse.

Gerard looked over at Valshay, who looked a bit more awake now, with the lamplight glistening wetly off of his black hair, still dripping from his goatee. He figured a good dunk would help most people pull themselves wide-awake. "Ready to get going, Valshay?"

"Ready enough." With that he slung himself into the saddle after one faltered attempt. He hated riding. Horses were almost more trouble than they were worth in his opinion. Even the best of them were temperamental to his mind. If it weren't for the fact that they made travel a bit faster he would have preferred walking. The horse danced sideways as he mounted but he pulled himself up by strength alone. He jerked on the reigns sharply stopping her from dancing about. "Blessed Night Lady, I so hate horses."

Gerard's ears perked up at that. He had never heard of the Night Lady before. He enjoyed learning about the various faiths in the country, as that told him about the people who worshiped in that way, but this was a new one to him. "Night Lady?"

Valshay mentally cursed himself for a fool and an idiot. The trouble with traveling as himself was that he made statements like that when he definitely should not. If it had been anyone but a Herald there would have been no problem, as his statement would have been politely ignored, if even heard. Now he would have to try and cover this up somehow without lying about the Lady. Lying about her never ended well for anyone. "What about the Night Lady?"

"I've never heard of the Night Lady." Gerard was trying to be polite, but he knew his limits. His question was tactless but he was curious. After all, being measured by his famous relative taught him a lot about himself, including his many faults. And this habit was one of them.

"She is the head of my families faith. Has been for as long as anyone can remember. That is one of the reasons why my family didn't do so well when they were in Karse." Might as well confuse the issue with other information if he could. The Karse thing might keep Gerard from asking too much about the Lady directly and leaving him with questions he really did not want to answer. Especially since lying about the Lady was never a bright idea.

"So your family came here from Karse?" Gerard was interested in this as well, as it had Valshay talking and Faris was also riding closer to make sure she heard everything as well. They had already turned from the inn onto the road that would bring them into Haven in about six candlemarks.

"Yes. Something on the order of several hundred years ago, during the time of your 'famous relation' that you seem so pleased to be measured by. We liked the area by the border so that was where we set up our family. The Holderkin and ourselves have a…relationship in progress you could say. We try to dress like them and try to act a bit like them to fit in, but that doesn't really work. I guess, to them we are too different." That should get Gerard away from the Night Lady, Valshay hoped.

"Really. That must make some things difficult." Gerard was really enjoying himself. He loved learning new things, even more than he enjoyed solving puzzles.

"Indeed it does. They can be…obstinate at times and down right chilly at others. But they don't bother us, so we can handle the shunning. The biggest problem is in looking for someone to marry." Val was glad that Gerard was following this other track. Questions about the Night Lady would be a bit more of a glimpse into his families' true life than he would be comfortable talking about with a Herald. But if he concentrated on basic family problems that really told nothing he might be able to keep Gerard from asking any really pointed questions.

"Was your family originally from Karse? I mean you don't look like you are from there. In fact, I have never seen anyone in Valdemar who looks like you do. That can not be very helpful either." Gerard was getting interested in this. This sort of family history always amazed him.

"No, it is not easy or helpful looking different than your neighbors. But we are not from Karse originally. Family history tells of a land to the far south where we originated, but we left there due to some really big war a long time ago. And we never were able to find a welcome home, until we eventually made it here." Valshay knew that would sit well with the Valdermaran soul. Since the founders had left a painful situation until they found a place to call home, they tended to have sympathy for those who had the same types of immigrant experiences.

_::You did notice that he deflected you from asking directly about this Night Lady?:: _Faris sent to him as he was listening to Valshay's response.

_::Yes. But this is still interesting. Valshay seems like a nice guy, maybe it is his family that isn't so nice?:: _Gerard returned.

Val caught the slightly distant look in Gerard's eyes and noted that his Companion was looking at him rather oddly. He closed off his thoughts even tighter. This could have been a very bad idea, he thought. Spending a lot of time in the company of a Herald. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the Herald's offer. However, there was not an easy way to get out of this situation without calling a lot of attention to him. "So what's it like being the relative of the famous Herald Vanyel?"

Gerard laughed at that. "You wouldn't believe all the fun I can get out of that one. Everyone hoped I would be like him after I had been Chosen, even just a little bit, but so far as I can tell I seem to be quite his opposite. My height, my lack of musical talent, the fact that I like girls, all sorts of things just adds to my personal and familial tragedy. My mother is so disappointed in me. She has even asked me to sing her 'My Lady's Eyes' before. Can you imagine that? Having to sing that drivel for your mother?"

Val laughed as Faris, Gerard's Companion tried to buck him off gently. "Hey Faris cut that out. It is one of the great tragedies of our time. Even the courtier's daughters are heartbroken once they get a look at my plain face and my height. I can't even fall back on Vanyel's courtly graces, as I have none."

"I take it that this is a touchy subject?" asked Valshay gently, trying to keep from laughing too hard. That Gerard had been forced to try and fill Vanyel's shoes was fairly funny.

"Well, some people take it as a touchy subject. I just get a thrill when people hear my name. Simply say Herald Ashkeveron and people go all fish eyed. It does get rather tiring after a time though. That's why I'm glad to be an instructor at the Collegium rather than a circuit rider." responded Gerard. He had noted Valshay's response to his last name as well.

"Really? What sort of things do you teach?" Valshay was interested in this. He had always heard of the Collegium, but never about all that was involved in it.

"Nothing interesting, really. Just classes on law, its history and customs and how to decipher clues in the kind of cases that Herald's get called into. I just teach the trainees how to put two and two together, once they find them." There was more to it of course but no need to go into it with a non-herald who might not understand.

Valshay felt a cold flush roll up his spine as he heard the last bit. Gerard. Herald Gerard. He recognized the name now. This had to be the Herald who solved riddles and crimes for the King. This was the one who had no doubt been after him since his hunt that ended in the palace over a year ago. That prey had thought the walls of Haven would keep him safe and had discovered otherwise. Val would have to try and keep Gerard from figuring out anything now; else he would find himself and the end of a hangman's noose. He cursed his luck with his thoughts. But this was not a time for panic but rather for thought and care. He smiled and looked interested. "Like what sort of things? I thought it was always fairly cut and dried. Or maybe that is just what I am used to hearing of amongst the Holderkin."

Gerard smiled and settled back into his saddle comfortably. He loved talking about his work. His skill was in solving puzzles of all types and he loved using it. This was a subject he easily warmed to. "Well, things like how to alter records, how to rob people from right under their nose, murders where it is not always plain to see who did it, various crimes like that. And how to discover all of that in a way that is legal and just. Sometimes it takes work to find out whom you need to question. Though it is easier in villages to figure out. I teach the trainees how to think through these problems and find solutions that can be easily accomplished. It is fascinating work, especially in the finding of clues so you can fill in gaps of your puzzle. I also work with the Guard, teaching the officers how to look for the clues that help you figure out what is really going on as well. It does keep me busy and out of trouble, most of the time."

Valshay smiled as he noticed that this was a topic that he could probably keep nursing along until they got to Haven if he did it right. As Gerard warmed to his subject and got onto a roll about his work Valshay kept feeding him questions that would help keep him going. It was fascinating information and Gerard's passion for the subject and the job were obvious. He was learning quite a lot about how to improve his own work from listening to his traveling companion go on. He did notice that Faris, the Herald's Companion kept looking at him rather circumspectly. If only there was a polite way to take off without looking too odd he would have. The Companion made him uneasy, quite a bit more than Gerard did. When candlemarks latter they crested a hill and looked out across Haven did he breath a sigh of relief. Into the city, return Jolene's Companion's bridle and he could be free of all of this. He would have to turn down Gerard's invitation.

As the two of them started down the hill towards the gates of Haven, Faris snorted derisively and set an amused message to Gerard, _::So maybe you'll get a feel for him on the road as you two talk, huh? Really? He did an impressive job keeping you on topic for the whole journey. Half a day you went on about your work and Heralds. Really Gerard!::_

Gerard blushed a little from the rebuke and responded defensively, _::Well why didn't you stop me? If you thought I was ranting on why didn't you do something?::_

_::Because, dear one, you get so focused that you almost forget that anyone else is around.::_ She didn't chide him as much at this. _::Besides he got your mind off of your latest case and you got to relax. So why should I keep you from relaxing? You do it so rarely that I didn't want to spoil it for you.::_

The warmth and caring that flowed into him made Gerard feel a lot better about things. There was something about Valshay that kept nagging him, but he didn't know what. No need to worry about it now though.

Soon they got to the point where they could actually hear the noises of the bustling city. The city was alive with business as usual. Valshay was as astounded by the clamor of the people around him as he had been the last time he had been here. The noise was almost oppressive, with the sounds of laborers grunting under their loads, animals barking, mooing, clucking and the like, people hawking their wares at the tops of their voices and the normal bustle of everyday life. It hit him almost as a physical blow as they passed within the gate. He winced a little whenever the sound got a little more strident or gained a bit in volume.

This was worse than the last time he had been here. But then again he had been traveling mostly at night at that point. But even then the usual sounds of the city had been heavy and always there, like an oppressive blanket. He was quite unused to this much dissonance in his daily life. Even the sounds of a busy forge were not as bad as this. And the stench was also there. The air was heavy with the smells of people, animals, garbage, dyes, coke for forges, every thing that occurred in the city.

The amount of movement and jostling that was going on was dizzying as well. Now he remembered why he did not like cities. The anonymity was nice but the chaos was almost not worth it. He had always avoided working in crowds, as he never really liked them. And that sort of work was fraught with dangers from all sides. He would always prefer a good clean quiet kill to one in a crowd.

Thankfully, they passed deeper into the city at a fairly good rate and the harsh cacophony of the senses decreased. Gerard turned to him from his saddle as he swayed a little. He sounded concerned as he asked. "Are you alright Valshay?"

Valshay waved it off with a hand. "I'm fine. It is just that loud noises and all that chaos really gets to me. It is much quieter where I am from and definitely less crazy. Just the sounds of nature, or maybe a few people arguing, that's all. That was almost a bit much for me. I think I will avoid that area of town while I'm here and try to pass out of it at night when it might be quieter, as I remember doing ten years ago."

"You're right. It is loud. I remember how loud it seemed to me when I got here after Faris chose me. I rode in thru the gates with my hands covering my ears. I came in through a gate near the smith's area of town, all that clanking and hammering. My family's lands never got that loud. And to think that it only grows in volume. The sounds seem worse now than when I first got here about twenty-three years ago." Responded Gerard understandingly. "I think, if I had a choice that I would have to chose country life over living in all of that noise and confusion. I do not know how anyone can get used to it."

Valshay nodded slightly at that. The sound was fading as the district they were moving through seemed to be more houses and a few taverns scattered throughout. The merchants that were there were not hawking their wares. "I would have to agree with you there. Things don't seem quite as insane here. This is better, not quite so loud."

"Well, then you should really like the Palace grounds. Nice and quiet, all the time. Even in the center of this crazy city there is a nice quiet spot. The walls manage to keep out the city noise for the greater part. And Companion's Field is wonderful. Just the sounds of the wind and trees. A great place to go and get away from everything." Stated Gerard wistfully.

Faris snorted, and turned her head to look at her Chosen. _::So you have only heard, chosen. You rarely break free of your work to come see me anymore. I look forward to getting any exercise I can.::_

_::That is not true. I come and ride you at least two or three times a week.::_ defended Gerard. _::Most weeks.::_

Valshay noticed Gerard doing it again, that quiet pause he took to mean that he was Mindspeaking with his Companion. He could not manage to understand that. Talking with your minds? To something that was admittedly more than an animal? His lessons had covered dealing with the Mages and magics of old or with the magics of the black robed priests of Karse. There had been little on this kind of thing in his lessons. Nothing more than that concentration was important in being able to use Mind Magic and if you disrupted that you could stop them. He really didn't understand the desire to let anything else into your mind and see all that a person was. It seemed too vulnerable to him. A weakness to be exploited. After all killing Jolene's Companion had almost allowed the Karsites to get her. He stopped that train of thought. Thinking about her always put him in a pensive mood and right now he needed his clarity.

As soon as he could see that they were nearing the gates of the Palace, Gerard turned to him. "Faris let them know we were coming and that we hadn't eaten. So you can tell about your discovery of the bridle when we have lunch with a couple of my friends."

"Fair enough. How is the food at the Palace?" he asked curiously, trying to hope that there would be enough distractions to keep anyone from pressing him too much.

"Not that bad overall. But we'll be eating at the Collegium, in one of the classrooms actually. The food is actually better there. Less 'noble' food and more tasty food."

Valshay laughed at that. He had occasionally had 'noble' food. It was by and large tasteless and trying too hard to be fancy. Some of it was good but not the majority. Simple foods were usually much tastier if they spiced them well.

The blue uniformed guard at the gate waved the two of them through, as if he were expecting them. Valshay again noticed the professionalism of the palace guards. Their presence had made the hunt last year very difficult indeed. They had almost noticed him on his way in and out and he had not liked that at all. He much preferred lazier or less professional guards, from an occupational point of view.

Gerard led him deeper into the maze of the palace, away from the areas he had worked through last year. He had been to the palace itself not any of the other buildings that made up the sprawling complex of buildings. These were all new to him, as he had not needed to know anything about them to get his target. Gerard pointed them out as they made their way into the area. "That's Healers over there, with the hospital attached to it. It is a really nice building, if you like to stare at whitewashed walls all day long. They are usually busy, even more so than us. Over there is Bardic College with several recital halls and a rather nice music library I hear and here is Heralds. The other structures out over there are the Salle and the stables, where the Companions rest. That large green expanse is Companions Field. Those children in gray are the Herald trainees."

Gerard reigned in near a door and he pulled his saddlebags off Faris. Faris headed off towards the stables on her own, as Gerard waited for Valshay. Val got off his horse and tied it off where he was shown and grabbed the cloth wrapped bridle from his saddlebags. He retied the bags securely, trusting mostly that they would not be gone through. That done he followed Gerard into the multistory building. Gerard spoke over his shoulder as they walked. "My friends have some food for us in one of the empty classrooms that are here on the first level. Over here."

Gerard opened the door and gestured for Valshay to precede him into the room. Val did a bit nervously as this could be a bad thing if this were a trap, even though he could not figure out why it would be. There was an open window he could make it through if he had to across the room from him. That might get him time to get to his weapons if he had to. Maybe. Being trapped in here would be a bad thing.

Inside the room were two other Heralds and a fairly good quantity of food, some of which he would even eat, as well as two pitchers of something. It didn't look like there was a lot of beef or sausage at hand either. And there actually seemed to be fresh fruit and vegetables as well. Perhaps this would be a decent meal.

Two Heralds rose as they entered the room. One was a bit older than Gerard, maybe in his forties, with gray hair interspersed with brown, cut a bit close to the scalp. He was a bit taller than Val but not much more muscular. His whites were a good deal fancier than the others, probably for court wear. The man's dark eyes looked him over inquisitively, trying to figure out why Valshay was here.

The other Herald was shorter and she seemed to be a bit more muscular than the other Herald, though it was more whipcord than bulk. She was about the same age as Gerard he guessed. Her dirty blond hair was braided up out of the way fairly tightly, in a fighters braid. Valshay sensed her movement being very controlled, definitely more of a fighter than anyone else in the room, including him. She seemed very centered and aware. But her hazel eyes were warm and friendly as they met his, but they seemed to be reading everything.

Gerard broke the slight uncertain silence that filled the room. "I have a surprise for the two of you. Lord Valshay Danathies from the Holderkin lands, allow me to introduce you to Herald Darius, the Kings Own and Herald Talion, the Collegium's Weaponsmaster. I met him on the road and I thought he was such a nice and interesting guy I wanted to invite him to lunch with us. I hope you both don't mind?"

Valshay noted that the Kings Own seemed a bit peeved, but the Weaponsmaster's eyes glistened with a mischief that he was sure was reflected in Gerard's own. The Kings Own furrowed his brows at this. "I though we were going to discus your work as of late? Was I wrong?"

Gerard started to chuckle at that. "Relax. You will want to meet Valshay, trust me on this one."

Valshay took their hands in greeting. The calluses on the Weaponmaster's hand did not surprise him but he did note that the Kings Own had a good build up of weapons calluses as well. "I can leave if this is a bad time?"

Gerard steered him towards the table. "I promised you lunch first. I wouldn't want to be found lying. Besides, they will want to hear the news you have anyway."

Talion sat back down in her chair and looked up at Gerard at this, with a goblet in her hand. "News? Good or bad?"

Gerard shrugged a little at the question. "It is a little of both actually. But it strikes me as more good than bad. Valshay, if you could explain it to them and eat at the same time I'm sure they would enjoy it."

Val rolled his eyes. This was taking being a bit veiled and annoying to new levels for him. His family tended to be a bit more up front with each other, as they needed to trust each other intimately. However, he could tell that this wasn't bothering the other two very much at all, almost as this were the sort of thing that Gerard did as often as he could. Moreover, they seemed to trust him as well. "Well, I was coming here to Haven to do some shopping for my family and I brought along something with me to drop off here at the Collegium, that I didn't want to leave for the Herald on circuit."

This got the Kings Own's attention. He leaned forward at this as Valshay was helping himself to some of the food and water that was available. He had almost poured himself some wine, but he did catch the smell early enough to avoid it. Thankfully, the other pitcher did have water. "What did you find that you thought couldn't wait?"

Valshay put down the pitcher, unwrapped the distinctive silver bridle, and placed it on the table. "This."

As the two of them looked it over, exclaiming at the name engraved in this silver, he managed to get his first bites of lunch. Gerard had been right; the food was good. The others looked up at him, the questions plain in their eyes. The Kings Own was the first to start asking. "Where did you get this?"

Val swallowed his bread and cheese and had a mouthful of water. "Karse. We were having some problems with brigands over the winter. In the spring I was tracking them, trying to see if I could find out where their camp was. I ended up in Karse, about a day's journey beyond their border. I managed to find a good bit of shelter that seemed undisturbed so I decided to rest till the next night. While there I found this, as well as what was left of the Herald to whom this belonged to. There wasn't any reason for a Herald to be there at all, so I was wondering about trying to get what was left of the body out. There really wasn't very much left. But I took the bridle as that was in the best condition."

"Brigands? We haven't heard any reports from the border about that this year?" the Herald Talion seemed to be trying to figure out this one fact.

"Well, my family tries to bother the Heralds and the guards as little as possible. We usually track them, figure out their attack pattern and then intercept them. Works fine for us and we never any need to bother anybody else." Valshay was dancing close enough to the truth that he was sure he could not be caught out, but he was letting his thoughts rush trying to built up enough details to make it all sound perfectly true. He was quite glad for all his Hunts of Karse patrols now.

"That is not very safe." chided the Kings Own. "The guard is there to help out in things like this. It is their job. You would not have been bothering them."

Valshay felt comfortable with this approach. His Grandfather and he had discussed this point often enough to know how to deal with it should the need ever arise. "Well, Herald Darius, our family is not well liked by our neighbors as we are not really Holderkin and their attitude of snubbing us goes for those that live on our lands as well. So we have become quite independent for that very reason. Our people are our militia. We have done what we could over the years to train and arm them. We have archers and spearmen aplenty because of it. And they do love the opportunity of showing the brigands the error of their ways."

Herald Talion was nodding as if in agreement. The Kings Own even seemed somewhat mollified by the answer. Talion leaned forward at this point. "So let me get this straight Lord Danathies. You sneaked across the Karse border, armed, to find these brigands, traveling over a day's journey in. I take it that is a good appraisal of things? That could have been bad for all of us if they had apprehended you. The Karsites will start a border fight with us over any little reason at all. Besides, weren't you afraid of the demons?"

"Well, yes, but if you listen you can hear them coming and manage to hide. They seem to hunt based off of their night vision and they love to growl and roar. So you hide when you hear them. And I tracked the brigands at night, to avoid the patrols. For some reason they don't like to venture out at night. I guess it is their own demons that make them skittish." Valshay shrugged, hoping it seemed like polite disinterest. This situation was not really helping his stomach at this point. But it could give him connections into the court if it went well. He could probably get the Kings Own to recognize him at court. Not a bad plan. He might be able to get good information prior to his Hunt.

Gerard swallowed at this point, having used the focus on Valshay to devour his own lunch. "I think the important point is that he brought us this back. We rarely get anything back in cases like this, so anything is nice, even news. Herald Jolene managed to die without being thrown onto a bonfire as a 'white demon' as we had been afraid of. So I thought it was wonderful news."

"True enough. And given what was going on when Jolene disappeared, things would have been bad if she had been caught." Remarked Darius. "Thank you for bringing us this, Valshay. I'll let his majesty know. If I see you at court, I am sure he will mention some thing."

Valshay smiled. Perfect. That would get him enough recognition to make getting gossip easier. "That would be wonderful my Lord. I was hoping to go either tonight or tomorrow night."

"I am sure we can come up with something to properly thank you for this by then." Darius mentioned, as he sipped at his own wine.

"Well, thank you for that sir. I should be going. I still have to find rooms for my stay and I want to get clean of all of this road dust. If you will all excuse me, I can find my way back to the gate." Valshay stood and bowed. When no one seemed to really argue with his suggestion he walked from the room and back to his horse. He stood by the saddle and whispered, "Jolene, you and Charion made it home."

He mounted up and began to ride back towards the gate. The recognition would help, as that would make him a bit more visible, and get people willing to talk to him. That would help as he hunted the information. If this was some sort of plot against the king he would find out all he could and do what ever he could to stop it.

*****

The three of them sat in silence until they heard the second door close. Once they were sure Valshay was gone the mood at the table became a bit less jovial. "Nice as that was Gerard, what was that?"

"Well Darius, given that my news isn't very good I thought any good news would be nice. This trip has not been really pleasant." Gerard refilled his wine glass from the still cool pitcher.

"The news isn't good? At all?" asked Talion as she helped herself to some of the fruit.

Gerard shook his head slowly. "Nope. The Duke was murdered, that is for sure. The Healer confirmed the use of poison. And those journals that had gotten turned in are indeed his own, written by his own hand. The man was involved in the slave trade on Evendium for years, no question at all of that. The journal admits as much and further investigation showed that to be true. He was also working on establishing a smuggling operation into Karse to establish an illegal trade route. That was the last thing I checked on. I am tired. I have ridden hard for a good couple of weeks checking on all of this. I met Valshay by chance last night. I stopped early, as Faris and I needed the rest. There was no reason to come riding hard back to Haven with this. It was not that urgent."

"It is all true? All of it? Oh, the problems this is going to cause will be tremendous. Duke Lendyl was a strong voice in the Council Chamber. He had his hands in kingdom policy for years. Well, this would explain why he always had to have a hand in dealing with the slavers every time he forced the vote. Ugh." Darius shuddered at the thought of the actions that the man had done. "And the wife?"

"No idea at all about any of it. And that was under the second stage truth spell. She seems to have been merely a trophy wife, given in trade by her brother for some influence in something. No, what got me was that who ever did this, setting all of this in motion, got into that manor, found the journals, killed the Duke and got out without leaving anything that would resemble a useable trace. I think, and it is a theory mind you, that it is the same person who killed Count Rengar last year in the palace. It has the same sort of feel to me."

"Your mystery Assassin? The one you blame other murders on?" asked Talion incredulously.

"I only blame five kills on who ever that is. Yes, I do think it was my mystery assassin. It was not just some thug with a vengeance; this was done quite professionally. Like the other murders, as much care was taken getting out as in. That is definitely the mark of someone who knows what they are doing. Usually people get sloppy on the way out as they have finished what they intended to do. Three of the murders used the same poison as was used on the Duke. We need to find this guy and we need to hang him." Replied Gerard, warming to his theory.

"We agree on that Gerard, we just do not have any suspects in this at all. Now we need to figure out what to do about this mess your assassin left us. You were our best hope at catching someone, but if it was your mystery assassin than what do we do?" queried the Kings Own as he leaned back with his chair. "This is so frustrating. This is not the first time in our history we have had this sort of thing happen. I just wish we had someone to blame and hang to get peoples minds off of the rest of this mess until we can take care of it. This clean up job will not be easy."

"Well, I doubt we are going to come up with anything at all this way. I would rather ask our friend here more about this Danathies fellow." Talion pointed at Gerard with the hand holding her apple. "He doesn't seem like any of the other young nobles who have drifted through here. He is well trained, really well trained."

Gerard perked up at this. "How so?"

"Didn't either of you two notice he scanned the room for exits first, the two of us next than the table. Your young friend seems to be a bit more than he lets on." She reached over for a bit of cheese to nibble on as well.

"Well, no I didn't notice that as I was standing behind him as he came in. But there are some odd things about him. I just can't seem to get my finger on it. I think he is hiding something." Gerard shared his experiences with the young noble with his two friends.

The other two sat back and took it all in, as Gerard laid out the whole course of events, including Faris's observations on the young man. When he finished he looked at them. "So, think he is hiding something?"

Talion scoffed at the question. "I am sure of that. I just can't think of what it could be. Probably something to do with things in Karse. They probably do more than 'track' brigands, and are worried that we would frown on it."

Darius nodded along with Talion's breakdown of things. "So we keep an eye on him while he is at court. He doesn't seem like much of a troublemaker to me. He seems to be a nice young man. Thankfully he shouldn't be a troublesome as other nobles his age. Well, I need to go brief his majesty on all of this and see what comes of it."

With that Darius stood and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Talion came around the table and slid herself into Gerard's arms. Things were quiet for a bit as they kissed. "I missed you, you tall thing you."

"I missed you as well Tali. This has been really ugly, and I know the full details will please no one. I never like it when things are so bad they decide to send me out. But I just got back, let's not talk about this any more." He pulled her closer, resting his face in the crook of her shoulder.

And for a while they did not talk at all.


	4. Chapter 4

97

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Four

Valshay looked at the image he presented in the mirror. He was sure his court garb was a bit out of date but he knew he still looked quite presentable, at least for the purpose of information gathering. It would also do for the persona of the confused country noble to be dressed unfashionably. He checked again to make sure his goatee and jaw line beard was nicely trimmed and that his shoulder length wavy hair had been well brushed so that the black shone in the candlelight. It was going to be important for the Hunt for him to appear to be exactly as he seemed right now in order for him to get the information he wanted. He had five days to get ready for this hunt and he did not want to waste any of it on frivolity, though spending time at the court was almost that sort of thing. But time wasted in gathering information was not truly time wasted.

He nodded to himself, his reflection doing much the same. He had already gotten the information that nobility could get free meals at the court. This really amused him. The people who could afford it most paid for it least, even in a country like Valdemar which prided itself on its fair laws and customs. At least his family made sure their tenants always had enough to eat, most of these court nobles cared for nothing but the quest for power. True, his family had a good degree of power in their own specific area, but at least it was not at the cost of the people they were supposed to be protecting.

He double checked where he had hidden his Hunt equipment to make sure it would be safe and left the room, locking the door behind him. Earlier he had arranged for his horse to be groomed so he could ride back to the Palace for dinner and the usual chatting afterwards. Val hoped that he could get what he needed this evening but he doubted it. Tonight would be his introduction, so that would mean he would be spotted and that is about all. He might be able to find out details about the political scene, but that would be about he could expect. Valshay really wished he knew about the ways of courtiers but that had never been covered as well as he wished right now. He wished he could count on luck but he knew better.

The groom at the inn had his horse ready for him as he walked from the building. He tipped the man after he mounted and nodded his head in thanks. As he rode towards the palace again, he ran over in his mind what he was going to change in himself for his persona. He wanted to be a bit less penetrating in his questions, and wanted to seem a bit of a lost lamb. Being from Holderkin lands, they would expect him to be stuffy and snobbish, but if he were open and a bit wide-eyed he would get more information then. People just had to see him as something that did not even remotely resemble a threat. And for him that took some work.

He ran that through his mind as he rode, over and over again until he had it all down. It should work fairly well, unless Gerard showed. Then he would have to revert, as he did not want to give the Heralds anything that would make them suspicious of him, if they were not already. The gates he had ridden through earlier loomed as he approached. The guard at the gate was stopping and getting the names of all the nobles who entered. He smiled to himself, having a Herald with him earlier must have been what had gotten them waved through earlier. There was not really much of a building line, as the guards seemed to have some sort of system in place to speed up the whole process. This was probably a task that had to be completed every night. Though it was a bit new. This had not been the process for getting in the last time he had come through. The Guards seemed to learn from their mistakes. He noted that for further use.

Valshay made it through with out much of a problem as they took down his name and where he was from. He did note that a page, which had been stationed just inside the gate, sped towards the palace structure after his name was taken down. The Kings Own must have wanted as much leeway as possible in presenting him to the court. That would help if that occurred.

There was a line of grooms waiting by the palace doors to take charge of any horses that came through the gates. Carriage drivers were shown an area where they could take care of their mounts once the occupants exited. Valshay rode up to one of the grooms calmly, as if he did this all the time. The young lad, about ten or so, took the mount with a small bow trying to be serious in his task. Val appreciated this and slipped the boy a small tip. The boy smiled up at him and then returned his 'proper' visage as he led the horse off.

He was unsure how to proceed at this point. Asking someone he felt was not something his chosen persona would do so he milled about with other lesser nobles in the foyer until he noticed a steady flow of people heading down the corridors of the palace. Moving along with them he made his way to the reception hall of the court. Little cliques were chatting together as a few others milled about trying to get noticed by one group or another. He noted a fairly good number of people in the court Whites milling about as well. Those Heralds did not seem to be attached to any cliques except perhaps each other. Val was scanning the room carefully trying to work up a plan of approach when a fair-haired pageboy dressed in the royal livery came up to him and gave him a brief bow. "Pardon me sir."

"Yes. Can I help you?" Valshay had no idea why he had been singled out, unless it had to do with the King's Own. That was both good and bad in his opinion. Good, as it would be a way for him to find out what the King's Own had planned and bad in that he would get less time with those who could be possible targets. But he would have to adapt his plans now.

"Yes sir, I have been asked to escort you to the King's Own." This was said with a little bow. Valshay narrowed his eyes in contemplation. A quick scan of his surroundings noted that the page and what the page had said had been noted. He might as well bow to the inevitable.

"Certainly. Please lead the way." Valshay fell into step behind the boy, who wove through the milling courtiers with a practiced motion. With effort, Val managed to keep himself from weaving just as smoothly through the throngs of nobles. It was an easy trick but not one his persona would have used.

The page led him towards the other end of the hall where a group of Heralds chatted together. The Kings Own was there but that was the only one of that party which Val recognized. The page vanished as they reached their destination. Darius turned to him as he neared with a friendly smile, "Valshay, good to see you again. I figured that I would help you on your first day here at court, so you wouldn't stand out as much."

Val bent his head appropriately. Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage? "Thank you my Lord. I was busy trying to figure out how to find anything earlier. And then that page came to my rescue."

Some of the others laughed at this. Val smiled, so much for his carefully constructed persona. Around this many Heralds he had best be just himself and keep his thoughts focused, so he would not betray himself to them. The Kings Own smile never wavered and he continued on. "Lord Valshay Danathies let me introduce you to his majesties daughters Elspeth and Joelle. This is the Lord Marshall's Herald, Kelwyn. And this is Herald Tyron, a good friend of Herald Jolene. I figured you could use some people to help you navigate through the court. Now that the introductions are done, I must leave you."

With that, the Herald Darius walked off towards one of the doors that led deeper into the complex and left. Valshay smiled a bit nervously at the assembled crowd. Tyron was the first to warm to the meeting.

He was tall, broad shouldered and looked quite strong. Something about him spoke of farm work. His dirty blond hair looked slightly tousled and his blue eyes seemed to hide nothing. His deep voice was also warm and friendly. He seemed to be the very picture of a Herald, right from the Bard's tales. "So you are the one who found Charion's bridle and Jolene?"

"Yes, that was me. I built her a small cairn in the cave where I found her. It was the least that I could do for her." This would be easy ground to cover, even safe. With two members of the king's family and the Lord Marshall's Herald here he should be able to get some sort of an idea as to the power arrangements of the court, and that would help him in figuring out the nature of his hunt better. However, he could not use his false persona as much as he had hoped. Sometimes plans never survived first contact.

"You really went a day's journey into Karse? On your own?" This was from the Kings daughter Joelle. She was quite pretty with wavy brown hair that brushed her shoulders and brown eyes that seemed quite expressive. She was a bit shorter than he was and carried herself well. She kept her center tightly, like a well-trained fighter or a dancer. Val liked the way she smiled, slightly lopsided, but with her whole body. How she managed to do that eluded him.

"Yes, I did. It is no big deal if you know what you are doing. Though if you mess up just once you are in real trouble. I was trying to track some brigands who had been harassing our villages. Never did find them, as I headed back right after I found the bridle." Valshay tried to sound confident and casual at the same time. He hoped that he was pulling it off. Grandfather had not really gone over this aspect of working through the court that well, as he had never excelled at it either. Small talk had never really been dealt with all that well in his classes.

"You know it wasn't a great idea, but as Darius already chided you for that there is no need for me to as well. I am impressed that you managed to make it as the border with Karse is well patrolled. Have you put any thought into joining the Guard?" asked the Lord Marshall's Herald Kelwyn, a solidly built man about Gerard's age, with his black hair cropped military fashion. "You would make a great commander of Scouts, with actions like that."

The others laughed a little at that. Elspeth, the other royal daughter spoke up at this. She had the same brown hair and eyes as her younger sister, though she seemed more relaxed overall. "Don't mind Kelwyn, Lord Danathies. His secret goal is to try and enlist everyone he can into the Guards. He told father that he thinks it would be a good thing if all nobles spent at least some time in service to the country. Help keep them out of trouble, I believe he stated as his reason."

Kelwyn joined in to the good-natured laughter. "No fair Elspeth giving away my secrets. My plan has been working fairly well so far. I managed to get several of the worst troublemakers convinced that joining the guards would make them famous and help them to get any woman they wanted. Now they are riding border patrols up by the Forest of Sorrows bothering trees."

Valshay saw his opening. "Has there been much trouble here at court?"

Elspeth shook her head slightly, tossing her dark curls. "Not really. The usual intrigue, the usual griping about Heralds privileges, the usual hoping for more input in the political situation. I try to avoid that, as it bores me to tears. I leave it to Terion. He's welcome to be the Heir."

Kelwyn spoke up at this point, "Well, there has been more trouble lately with the death of Duke Lendyl. There has been a lot of squabbling over who is going to take his place on the privy council, plus the arguing over the fact that a number of people want to get some guild representation on the council. Thankfully, it has not gotten to blows at this point, though in some cases it has gotten pretty close. That and the furor over his involvement in the slave trade along his own coast has made things a bit lively as of late."

That was filed away for further use. It definitely put some things into place. Nevertheless, could that really be it, simple vying for position? Valshay missed the next question in his thoughts. "Uh, pardon?"

Joelle giggled a bit. Something about the sound made him blush a little. "I just asked you about things where you are from."

"Oh. Uh…generally fine. My family gets along poorly with the Holderkin around us. They would rather we had the good graces to pack up and leave them to their misery. We try to blend in but since we don't share their particular…uh…view points…?" Val just let the statement trickle off. He did not want to really point fingers at his neighbors, but anything for a good cause.

"View points is a good way to put it, Valshay." This was from Tyron. "My family is on the inner country side of the Holderkin. They are so fun to deal with."

"Really?" asked Joelle. "How so?"

Valshay took this one. "Well, first off you and your sister would have to be quiet while we men spoke, as anything else would be improper. After all, it is not like you really know anything. You would concern yourself with proper womanly tasks such as house keeping and children, that's about all. The Holderkin don't really like anyone, almost including each other."

Elspeth and Joelle made faces at that, almost disbelief. Kelwyn took up the thread and kept going. "Don't forget the fact that the two of you would probably be merely lesser wives, with several children already. They deal with so many Karse incursions and brigands that there are more women then men, so the men get more than one wife. As many as you are able to feed apparently."

Elspeth looked as if this were some sort of joke at their expense. "You are joking, right?"

Valshay shook his head sadly with a disbelieving smirk on his own face. "That and more. Most people only know the basic details, their disdain of strangers, their multiple wives and such, but trust me the truth is much, much worse."

"And how do you know so much about them?" retorted Elspeth, sure they were having a joke at her expense. "You have already admitted that your family does not get along with them."

"Easy enough. My mother grew up in a Holderkin household. She has told us all about her upbringing and her sense of almost total freedom that filled her when she moved in with our family. She can barely deal with her own family anymore, as she now has opinions and beliefs quite inappropriate to any Holderkin woman. I don't really know my relatives on that side of the family at all. They have never shown an interest in my siblings or me." replied Valshay calmly.

A servant coming in and mentioning that dinner was ready stopped any further conversation. The group led Valshay along with them to the tables. He followed along, letting himself be led by them. He did not mind the fact that he got to sit between to Joelle and Tyron. He really wanted to get to know Joelle better and would do that when he was not working. But he was on a hunt and he could not let a pair of very pretty eyes distract him. But he did think she was attractive and worth getting to know better.

She seemed to find him interesting as well. The two of them spent a lot of time chatting back and forth, with Tyron's occasional questions turning him away from her. He was beginning to think that spending time at court to dig up information would be rather nice if he got to see her at the same time. His heart beat a bit faster around her and there was an odd sense of tightness in his chest whenever she smiled at him. Valshay rather liked it.

Almost too soon the meal ended, and Valshay realized that he was not exactly sure what he had eaten. This both amused and bothered him. He was having some trouble keeping his mind firmly set on his Hunt being around her. This was a problem. He wanted to get back to work, but he also did not want to be away from Joelle. He doubted that these groups would speak freely around her. But what would his being spotted around her do for him? He was not too sure.

The crowds filed into a hall awaiting the court to open up for the night. Joelle took her leave from him at that point and Val found himself alone amongst the other nobles, as Tyron had vanished as well. This was the opening he had wanted and he found himself unsure how to proceed. Again, this had not really been covered in his lessons. He spotted one of his sisters up ahead in the line and was about to go talk to her.

However, a number of others had noticed him and moved towards him. An older lady with a train of two young, comely daughters came his way as well as two slightly older gentlemen. "Good evening to you young man. How are you?"

"Quite fine my Lady and yourself? And these beautiful ladies as well?"

The girls blushed coyly at that and the Lady beamed at him happily. "We are well. I can see that you are new to court."

"Yes indeed milady. I just arrived today, around midday." Valshay felt himself enter the character he had created just for this purpose. This was his first chance he had to use it tonight. There was something about the Heralds that kept him from lying too much in their presence and it annoyed him. He hoped the persona would do what it was intended to.

One of the gentlemen spoke up at this. "I see. And where did you ride in from lad?"

Valshay got a bad feeling from this gentleman. There seemed to be something off about him. Just a feeling he had really, but it was enough to put him more on his guard mentally. This was the kind of warning that had saved his life before. "Off by the Karse border. That is where my family's lands are."

"Really? I noticed that the Kings Own seems to know you? Quite remarkable from someone who rode in around noon." The gentleman smiled politely, but Valshay noticed the tightening of the eyes that marked the man as someone looking for information. He may have found a good source for information himself.

"I just met him earlier today my Lord. I brought something in to show the Heralds and I ended up talking to him about it." Val hoped that this was vague enough for the man to try and milk him for information.

"Indeed. Well, I see that the doors are about to open. Perhaps I can talk to you later this evening, then?"

"Certainly my Lord. I am at your disposal." Val gave a short bow to the gentleman, the kind that one would give to a recognized member of the nobility who was of higher rank than him. His grandfather had remembered at least that much. The others drifted back to their places.

As the doors were opened and they were announced, he tried to catch the names, but unfortunately he was too far back in the line to see them as the names were called. This was frustrating, but he would find out who they were soon enough. He did note that his sister had not used her real name but that of mother's family. After a wait of about a quarter of a candlemark, he was announced at the door. Several heads turned to catch his face at the sound of a new name. Otherwise, there was no really change in the crowd.

Up at the front of the hall sat the King and Queen surrounded by several of their children, and the Kings Own. After everyone had entered the hall, Herald Darius stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The court calls forth Lord Valshay Danathies."

Valshay found himself blushing under the scrutiny of the other nobles as he made his way to the front. His sister, Yasmin, quirked an eyebrow at him and he gave her a quick signal telling her he was on a Hunt. She nodded slightly to him as he moved up towards the thrones. He bowed before the thrones and stood before the King and his family.

King Terion was a powerfully built with a dark beard matching his dark hair, cut somewhat short. He sat there calmly as Valshay approached and bowed. Val guessed that the young man to his left was his eldest son, as the family resemblance was uncanny. His wife was sitting there as well, and Elspeth and Joelle seemed to be taking after her looks. The King spoke in a strong voice that did seem to fill the hall with little effort. "Lord Danathies, it was brought to my attention that you have done a service to us and the Heralds who serve this country. Thank you for returning the bridle of Companion Charion and bringing us the news of Herald Jolene. We thank you."

"It was my pleasure your majesty." He bowed again.

"It was our wish to have you recognized for your service here tonight." With that, Darius walked up and handed him a bag. It felt like heavy, like gold. "This reward is a token of our appreciation for your service."

"Thank you your Majesty." As that seemed to be all that was required of him he bowed again and faded back into the crowd. That would certainly get someone's attention. As he looked over the crowd the older gentleman who had spoken to him earlier nodded in recognition to him. He returned the nod. Valshay looked over the group who had gathered around that gentleman. It seemed composed of a fairly diverse group, with both younger and older men fairly evenly mixed. That would bear some looking into.

As he continued to scan the room, he noticed several matrons with what he gathered were their unmarried relatives. They were looking him over appraisingly. He rolled his eyes at this. Perhaps this was going to be harder than he thought. His sister drifted by. Yasmin had the same dark hair as he did but her skin was fairer and her eyes were bluer and less pale. She carried herself lightly, more like a dancer and looked entirely the part of a courtier. "My lord?"

"Yes, my lady?" He glanced around, but noted that they were fairly alone. They could talk some.

"Busy?" She arched an eyebrow in question and her hands made the symbol for On Hunt.

Val nodded slightly at that, in confirmation. "Yes. You know work never ends. Find me later if you wish."

"I just may. Good evening." With that she curtsied slightly and drifted off into the throng of nobles. If she were truly hunting for a husband, this crowd did not stand a chance. He was just wondering how long it would take for her to make her choice.

Several Bards began to start playing some dance music and people cleared out an area for dancing. People flowed out into the cleared area and began to dance. Val moved off towards one of the walls, to be out of the immediate sight of marriage ready girls. He hoped it would work. He really did not like dancing, as it was one of two things that made him feel clumsy. Since the other was riding, he had little to fear of that now since there were no horses in here..

Near where he was standing he could over hear a couple of lesser nobles griping with hushed voices. He was just able to make out their words over the noise of the crowds. "I just don't believe the crown is trying to implement something like this. It is an outrage."

"I would have to agree with you. But I guess that the throne wants to get some more money to take care of things and have some in reserve in case of an attack from Karse."

"True enough, but to tax the nobility in such a fashion. It used to be worth it to get into trade, as you were untaxed. This tax on us is unfair. How else are we to compete with the Guilds? They work hard to take from us any benefits we have. What is next for them, stripping us of our titles? His majesty is far too friendly with the Guilds."

"I know, I know. Imagine asking the Guilds to pick three people to represent themselves on the Council. They aren't nobility; their only concerns are their own profit. Why should they have a say in the running of the country?"

The two of them moved on, away from Val who tried to listen without seeming too be obvious. So the Guilds were involved in this as well. Power and money were two heady things when put together. If that was the cause, than maybe this plot involved that? He wasn't sure but it did sound reasonable to him. If there were enough dissent about the power structure of the country and the involvement of the Guilds into the Halls of power, than someone would want to deal with that. That Duke Lendyl was involved, or at least invited to such a coterie, did not bode well. That just opened up his search however, rather than narrowing it. Now he had the Guilds to consider. Would they join in with this or not? He guessed it would depend on what they had to gain. So what would that imply about this plot?

"Lost in thought again?" Joelle interrupted his introspection, as she was walking up to him. The skirt of her court Whites swayed nicely as she neared. She smiled brightly at him, and that made his flow of thoughts shunt away.

"A little. I just heard a couple of nobles have a discussion about how unhappy they were with a few of your fathers policies." This would be a way of sounding out someone else's input and not look too obvious about it. He would like that about now. And it also gave him another excuse to talk with her.

"Let me see if I can guess, his tax on the nobles involved in commerce? I have heard lots of complaints about it. I have had people come up to me at these things to see if I could influence my father out of his decision. And between that and letting the guilds have a say in council he has not pleased very many nobles lately." She shrugged at that. "It's just the way things are here in Haven most of the time."

"Well, I don't think it will have much of an effect on my family. We sell our sheep locally and do very well at it. I figure that a tax will not hurt us. Grandfather would probably agree that it is a good thing overall. I take it this edict puts everyone on an equal footing, tax wise?" Val responded. Great, now the field of potential conspirators expanded to include all the nobility. He would have to wait for the meeting to narrow this down. But at least now he had a near motive.

"Yes it does. That was father's plan at any rate. But I did not come over here to discuss my father's policies. I noticed that the unmarried horde has noticed you. I figured you could use someone to help fend them off, as it looked to me as if they were preparing to descend on you." She smiled at him. He found he liked the way it made him feel.

"Thank you. I am not really looking to find someone at this point in my life. I am busy enough working with my family. I figure in a couple of years I can afford the luxury of courting some one. And besides, I really would prefer not to be set upon by a merciless horde. So thank you." Val was glad to spend the time with her, as unwanted thoughts that countered his statements ran through his mind. He would not mind courting Joelle at all, if it were not for that fact that he was on a Hunt and needed to stay somewhat focused. She seemed to have an effect on him that worked to distract him. He had never felt this way and he actually enjoyed it.

"No problem, Valshay. I have the same problem myself. I am not really interested in getting involved with anyone right now but I am a prime target for the young rakes, since Elspeth has found a betrothed. That leaves me as the way to marry into the royals. Therefore, I figured that together we could fend off each other's pursuers. Safety in numbers as it were." Joelle smiled brightly at that as she sidled a bit closer to him. He noted that the circling others stayed away at this. Perhaps this would be a good thing in more ways than one.

"Well, it does seem to be working right now." He noted. "Those who had been circling have moved off some. Does this sort of gathering happen every night?"

"Yes, except on nights when father doesn't want to be bothered with it. These little minor gatherings serve the purpose of keeping all the nobles in sight. Easier to keep track what they are up to that way. The big events are where the real fun begins." She laughed a little as she finished her statement.

"How so?" Valshay was finding this insight into the court rather interesting. Grandfather had never been that involved in it nor had any other member of his family, so that was their only real weak spot.

"Well, certain ladies compete to see who is the best dressed, has the most hangers on, that sort of thing. Their little competitions help to keep them occupied. It is all rather silly really, but they get a lot of enjoyment from it I suppose." Valshay nodded along with her. It seemed stupid to him, but if it served some sort of obscure purpose than he guessed it was fine. If it kept the nobles out of mischief than it was all to the good.

"Oh, do you know this dance?" Valshay listened to the music quickly, trying to place it. He recognized it as one of the less complicated dances. He nodded slightly. Why was she asking? Surely she did not want…?

"Yes, I do know this one. Not well, but I do know it. Why do you ask? Would you like to dance?" Her smile was all the answer he needed. He sighed in resignation and they moved into the dancing throng and merged with them. Joelle was a good dancer, with a great deal of experience he gathered. He was alright, only because of his training and ability to catch on to things. If it had been any more complicated though he would have not looked so good. She just smiled at him as they danced through that song and into the next. He found her quite distracting, almost enough to get him past his distaste of dancing and the nervousness it caused.

When they stopped to get something to drink his thoughts were brought back to work. As he was trying to get just a glass of water instead of the wine and mead they had available, the older gentleman from earlier approached. He bowed to Joelle and nodded politely to Valshay. "Good evening your highness, and you as well Lord Danathies."

Joelle smiled politely at him, though Val noted that her eyes had gone cold. "Count Farion, good evening. How are you?"

The count favored her with a thin-lipped smile that seemed to fit his narrow face. His gray and white hair pulled back into a ponytail, held back with a piece of velvet ribbon that matched his outfit. "Very well. I just wanted to come over and thank this young lad for his actions that brought him recognition this evening. It is not often that one so young gets recognized publicly by the crown."

Valshay smiled back politely. This could be a decent opening. If this played out well he could get all the information he would need to prepare for his Hunt. "Thank you my Lord, but it was nothing really. Luck mostly."

"Ah, true. However, you managed to turn your luck into something, and that is a rare quality, young man. Perhaps we can talk later?" Count Farion cocked his head slightly, his hands expressive.

With a nod of his head Valshay responded, "Certainly my Lord. Perhaps some time tomorrow?"

"Perhaps. Until then. Your majesty. Lord Danathies." With that he bowed smoothly and he excused himself. The servant took that moment to present Valshay with his mug of cool water, distracting him from the departing noble. He drank from it as Joelle spoke up.

"I don't like him. He always strikes me as if he is up to something."

"True. However, it can't hurt to see what he has to say. Besides, I'm new here and could use some idea of how things are done here. At least it will be a different view point." Joelle seemed to be somewhat upset by his decision to talk with Count Farion and he tried to mollify her. He wanted this contact for information for his Hunt. His attempts at pacifying her did not seem to be working well. "How about I share with you what he says. Give you equal time to influence me? Would that be fair?"

She got that far away look in her eyes he had noted in Heralds before. The whispers were there again. Joelle was probably talking to someone. After that pause, she spoke and he could still hear the faint whispering. That brought back the fact that she was a Herald, which had slipped his mind in his enjoyment of her company. "Yes, that would be fair. So I take it I will see you here tomorrow?"

"Yes, if for nothing else than the free food and the charming company." He smiled when he said that and she smiled back at him.

Once their drinks were finished she drug him back out into the dancing. He was forced to follow along on several dances he did not know, but he did have some fun. This whole scenario was not what he had in mind when he wanted to come to court to get information, but it would do.

*****

The messenger found him as he was breaking his fast the next morning in the dining room of his inn. Count Farion was inviting him to lunch, one candlemark after noon. He responded politely to the note, stating that he would be there. That did not give him a lot of time for him to do what he wanted to do this morning. After he finished his meal, he took a stroll through the noble section of town, admiring the mansions of the other nobility.

After almost a half candlemarks worth of casual strolling and admiring of the various buildings he came to the house he was interested in. He noted the outer gate and walls, with a series of spikes on the top. Since the wall was barely over ten feet he discounted their effectiveness at keeping him either in or out, they would actually be nice hand holds for his way up and over. There was also a good deal of space between the outer walls and the inner building. Most of it was clear space with close-cropped grass and low flowerbeds. There was very little cover for him to move through. The approach to the house would be tough, but not overly difficult.

The building itself was about four stories tall with wide windows and a veranda on the second level. The masonry work was quite good and scaling it would be difficult if he found that to be necessary. Thankfully, the stone was dark, so if he had to climb he should blend in with the stone. He continued his stroll to take him around the target building.

The stables were found more by smell and hearing than by sight. They must abut the wall, he thought. There was a rear gate that seemed to be mostly a servant's entrance as its hinges looked well worn. Hopefully, tomorrow he could find out if there were both in home and out of building servants. That would make a difference in his plans. The lock on the gate seemed easy enough to open as he glanced at it. No guards had come into sight as he finished his round of the building, though he was sure that they were there.

He had noted the several fireplaces, with their chimneys reaching up above the house. Another possible entrance in, if he absolutely had to. Not pleasant but not the worst way into a place. Though going through the veranda would be easier. Tomorrow he would be here early to see if there were any nighttime guards and the disposition of servants. Hopefully, he could find one who would talk and let him know what the inside of the house looked like. However, that would not be easy given his tight schedule for this Hunt. He also had to do this without arousing the suspicion of the local thieves; they might just turn him in as an outsider.

He continued his walk, looking over several other houses in the same manner to hide his interest in the one house. He did not know if he was being watched or not, but he would rather play it safe. He finished his walk in time to take down some notes and get ready to meet with Count Farion. He liked the prospects of this Hunt even less now, given the lay of the land. Getting in would be a bit tricky. But he was sure he would figure something out.

It was a short ride to Farion's mansion, deeper along the spiral streets towards the outer walls and the louder parts of town. The building was of similar fashion to the others in this area of the city. Hopefully, this would give him a rough idea as to what the layout of the target building would be like. The gardens were nicely kept and the grass evenly cropped. As he was riding through the gates to the house, Valshay noted that the guards' posts were out of sight against the inner part of the wall, looking across the courtyard. If there was enough light available then the guards could spot anything moving across the grass. This was not exactly good news.

A footman was waiting for him as he dismounted, dressed what Valshay assumed was the Count's livery. As his horse was led away, he was escorted into the mansion. The foyer was quite nice, with a broad staircase rising to the second floor. They turned to the left and down a small side hall. His guide stopped in front of an open door that led to a study. The furniture was quite nice in there, with well upholstered chairs and couches as well a nice desk and several bookcases. It could hold a fairly good number of people. His host was waiting by one of the windows to the room, sipping some sort of amber liquid from a glass. As he was announced, the Count turned and looked at him, his eyes measuring him again. "Welcome Lord Danathies, please have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Thank you for having me my Lord. And no thank you, I am not thirsty. I believe you said something about wanting to talk?" Valshay took the proffered seat and tried to sit attentively yet relaxed. He was sure he was failing at part of it.

"Yes, direct and to the point. I like that. It is refreshingly different. Usually there is a period of dancing around the topic and false interest in each other. I like your directness. Well, you are a lad new to the city and its ways, with no real friends or supporters yet. I am impressed by one who takes luck and makes something out of it. I also noticed that the King's daughter seemed fairly smitten by your…looks? I simply wanted to offer my aid to you in any of your endeavors." The count moved from the window and sat across from Valshay, crossing his legs casually.

"Your aid my Lord? How so?" Would this contact get him invited him inside the other mansion? He wasn't sure. Farion seemed to be very good at talking and saying nothing. Just like the letter he had acquired. Could Farion be the source of the letter?

"Certainly. As you are new you have no contacts in the city. I have those. You might find yourself in need of certain…things. I can help there as well." The Count's thin-lipped smile graced his narrow face. The man's light blue eyes looked calculating. This also had the sound of something almost rehearsed, or at least said often.

Valshay narrowed his eyes suspiciously at this, playing his part. "And the cost to me?"

"Why naught but friendship. Your star is rising my boy, surely you noticed. I pride myself in the ability to find those on the rise and help them, so that one day they can help me." Farion drank from his glass as he finished up his statements.

Valshay was quiet as he tried to think what his persona would respond with. He would personally rather throw the proposition in the Count's face, but his persona? He nodded in thought as to how his persona would take the proffered assistance. "Friendship. That is not a very high cost for your support, my lord."

"It is all I ask. I am…a philanthropist, of sorts, you could say. It makes me feel good to see others doing well. And maybe, one day, when you are doing well you can lend your friend a hand, if that is needed. That is all I ask of my friends. I do not see it as too high a cost, do you?" Count Farion finished his glass and put it down on the small table next to his chair.

"No my lord, I would say that it is not a very high cost at all. It is the usual cost of friendships." Valshay was wondering what form this friendship would take. This man was up to something, Valshay was sure of that, but was it treason?

"Wonderful. I hope I can call you my friend. Now, is there anything your friend can do for you?" Count Farion rose and moved over to the small collection of bottles by the window where he poured himself another glass of the amber liquid he had been drinking.

Valshay could not think of anything he would need that would seem innocuous enough for this early stage in this relation. "Nothing that I can think of my lord. But should anything arise, I will indeed ask for your assistance."

Farion turned back to face him. "Wonderful. That was all I had wished to speak with you about, as well as to wish you success in your…romance as it were. There is nothing like a good marriage to help someone's station."

Valshay stood slowly, eyes narrowing in slight confusion. "It is perhaps a little early for that my lord, but I do like the Lady, quite a bit. Until tonight my lord." With that he bowed politely and took his leave.

He rode the short distance from the house to the inn he had been staying distracted by his thoughts. What could be made out of all of this? The potential for power plays were quite evident in the city. With the Guilds and the Nobles at odds, some sort of action could tip the scales from one to the other. But what?

He seemed surprised when a serving girl brought him a pot of tea to his room. He thanked her, still enwrapped in his thoughts. He had made it to his room with out real awareness as plots ran around his head. Could a murder be the turning point?

Definitely a possibility in this situation. But who? The King alone or more? And what would be gained by that? He let his mind run free trying to figure out the possible whys. If the King died, the Kings Own would be there for advice to a young king. But what if they both died? Than the heir would be without the advice of an experienced Kings Own in a period of chaos. At that point, anyone who happened to be well placed on the council would be able to help shape and guide the young king. However, the heir had been involved in the running of the kingdom for several years. So surely he would do well in such a case. Kill him as well, and maybe Elspeth?

This made his own interest in Joelle seem a bit more sinister. If Farion were indeed involved in this than having a person who owed him something connected to the new Queen who was grieving would be a powerful position. Especially if Valshay were merely what he seemed as opposed to the truth.

His mind staggered at the thought, as he sipped his tea. If he took that to be the plan than how would he set such a Hunt up? With a deep breath and a slow exhalation he turned his thoughts to planning a hunt on the royals. It would be best to get as many of them at one time as was possible. There was even a priority of targets. The King and Kings Own shared primary importance. Than the Heir and finally Elspeth. Since the Queen had never been chosen she was out of the line of succession. That left Joelle as Queen, or to go even farther down the line of succession to her younger brothers.

So an all at once strike. How? He personally would use crossbows at a distance to keep the hunters from being able to be linked to the money. It would be the safest type of strike in terms of security for the conspirators. However, that would necessitate a reason for the Royals to be gathered in an open, easily accessed place.

He thought quickly, did he have enough to go to the Guard with this? After a few minutes of thought he had to shake his head no. There was no proof for that theory, just his own conjectures based on his own experience. That made his hunt in three nights even more important. And his building something with Joelle even more important as well. If he could not stop this from happening maybe he could help keep her safe? Maybe?

What was he thinking? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Get involved with the King's daughter to keep her safe after her father died? That would go over well. And she would never be able to cope with the fact that he was an assassin, if others had murdered her father.

He shook himself again. That was the worst-case scenario, what was a better one, given his data. Maybe a group of nobles getting together to form some sort of cartel, to pool their power in both council and in business. That was the simpler and less difficult version to accept, but it just didn't set right with him.

Would even Gerard agree with his reasoning and give credence to his feelings? He was not sure and he did not want to give himself away. In order to explain they whys, he would have to admit his Hunts. That would get him hung and the others might not be trapped. No he had to hunt this down and hope for the best.

He finished his tea and turned towards the mirror. His reflection did not look pleased with the way things were turning out. He wished that he had Grandfather's council right now, but as the families Huntsman this was his alone. Perhaps he could get Yasmin's input when she came by to see him. He ran a hand through his wavy hair, tugging on the ends. He had to keep playing his part and wait for the Hunt.

A glance at the time candle let him know that if he wanted to head back to the palace tonight he had better start getting ready. With a sigh, he turned to look to see if he had anything else to wear to the palace tonight. Hopefully, his growing interest in Joelle would be returned. He could use some happiness at this point. Even if it were marred by his shaky thoughts of her future.


	5. Chapter 5

128

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story. If there isn't any interest I will probably stop posting. Reviews are the only way I know what you think or if you are interested. Thank you.

****

Chapter Five

That night as he headed towards the palace he almost dreaded the upcoming meeting with Joelle. He would have to hide all that he suspected about some of the members of the Count and the possible conspiracy. That she was a Herald made him worried about his chances to do that. He also wondered what he would have to listen to as she got her equal time on Count Farion. It would at least be more information on the Count. He rode through the palace gates easily enough and he managed to find the same boy who had held his horse the night before. He smiled down at the page, tipped him again and headed in to the palace.

He figured that she would be among the same people tonight and he had planned to head right towards her. However, other courtiers seemed to have different ideas. It took him some time to make his way across the room towards where he could see her standing as clique after clique wanted to just have a word with him, and each word took quite a while. He extricated himself as politely as he could each time but it really was not very easy. They all seemed to have some need to be seen with him, if only briefly. Thankfully, the Count only smiled and bowed slightly towards him. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Elspeth and Joelle had spotted him as he had walked into the room and the whole group of the Heralds and several other young ladies of the court seemed to have been watching with a great deal of amusement as he labored through this polite gauntlet towards them. They seemed to be enjoying his obvious discomfort. The whole situation was getting him ready to scream and possibly add people to a list of those who he felt needed to be hunted. When he finally reached the group Elspeth smiled and quipped brightly, "Welcome to the Court, Lord Danathies. Ready to go home yet?"

"How can you deal with all of that every day? I feel as if I need a bath." Valshay really did feel as if someone had dipped him into some sort of dirty oil. Something about those needs and wants that they forced on him made his skin crawl. He was beginning to figure out why his Grandfather disliked the court.

Tyron chuckled, "That was actually nothing Valshay, you should see what happens when they decide that you would be a good match for one or more of the young ladies out there. It never ends and is much, much worse. They follow you everywhere and you never seem to have a moment alone. You don't even have the safety of Whites to get you through the crowd."

"I knew there was a reason Grandfather said he never liked court. Ugh! I don't think I could stand this for very long. If I got forced into coming here all the time I would leave the country." Val shuddered slightly at the thought of being trapped in court.

Joelle laughed gaily and then turned her lop sided smile on him, her eyes full of potential mischief. "Come on now, it's not all that bad. Just find a group you are comfortable with and use each other for protection. That is what those little clusters out there are for. Protection and mutual support. You are safe here with us…for now."

Valshay felt his heart beat a little harder. She really did seem to jangle him all up, and he liked it. "Well, that is good to hear. Thank you."

Kelwyn smiled at Valshay. "So how long are you going to be here in Haven, Lord Danathies?"

Valshay shrugged. "Only for the week I guess. My family sent me to do some shopping and to return the bridle. I had no real plans outside of that." At the look of slight disappointment on Joelle's face, he quickly added. "But if I find a good reason to stay longer I will."

Kelwyn and Elspeth shared a look between them. They seemed to be noticing something. Val guessed it was probably about how he felt about Joelle as he figured it was obvious. However, he was not sure. He heard the whispering again, but he wasn't sure of its source, wherever it was it was close. He tired to hear it better and that closed his face in concentration.

Tyron spoke up at that, noticing the change in his face, "Valshay, are you all right?"

Val blinked, realizing sheepishly what he had done. Joelle was causing him to make simple mistakes in his concentration at the task at hand. He chided himself for such a mistake and really wished that he were not having as much trouble as he was having. Yet, he also wanted to be around her. Therefore, he resolved to try and stay focused better before he got himself into trouble. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something odd, but it was too faint to make out. Sorry."

This got Joelle and the other girls giggling again. If it worked to distract the others from his change in focus than it would be worth it. He tried to pull himself together as he was losing his focus being around Joelle. He was in a problem because of it. If he was going to be successful on his hunt, he needed to keep his wits about him, not let them fly everywhere whenever she was about or in his thoughts.

Dinner was again a festive affair with him chatting with Kelwyn and Joelle. That was again followed by him being pulled onto the dance floor by Joelle several times. He was getting better at the dances, though his enjoyment of them did not change. As the night lengthened and the younger people were the only ones left in the room she took him over to the side, in a quiet alcove.

"So, can I get my equal time?" With her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face, she still did not manage to look stern. He smiled up at her.

"Certainly. But you are not going to like it." He stretched out a hand to her.

"I did not think I was. But you promised me equal time at least." She took his hand and he pulled her down onto a bench in the small alcove built into the wall for these sorts of reasons. He took a breath in and let it out slowly. Then he related the totality of the conversation to her. Her own breath caught at several places. When he finished he released her hand and looked into her eyes.

Her lopsided smile was a little shaky as she looked into his ice blue eyes. "I do not really believe that man. You told him that you would consider him a friend?"

"Yes I did. He has connections and the likes. If I ever need something he could help me, and I would not be personally compromised by that unless I did use him." He hoped that telling her a portion of the truth would help in this. At least he was being open and not hiding more than normal. It did not feel very natural.

"And that part about you and I? What about that?" Her voice chilled a little at that. Her face finally did look stern.

Again, he took a deep breath before he started out so he could settle his heart. "I am not sure what he is seeing other than two people that enjoy spending time together. Has the thought of something more occurred to me? Yes it has, as there is something about you that draws me in. I have trouble concentrating when you are around me or in my thoughts and I have never had that happen to me. I have to remember to breathe and to slow my heart sometimes. Did you know I hate dancing?"

She started a little at that. "No I didn't. Uh…"

"That's alright. I danced because you wanted me to. I danced because it was you. These last two evenings have been enjoyable because of you. Otherwise, I guess one of those harridans and their insipid daughters would have trapped me. So for that I have to thank you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly; letting his lips brush the back of her hand.

Joelle blushed at that and looked him in the eyes again, searching. "So if you need something, why not come to me?"

"Because that would be inappropriate. I am a simple noble from the Karse border, what reason do I have to ask my princess for anything? I never said I would use his services, but I gathered he would not be a person to have as an enemy at court." Val looked her calmly in her brown eyes and smiled faintly.

"That is true. He has made several people's lives truly miserable because they crossed him. He is the worst person at court if you want my opinion. But you are right; it was a good choice not to make him an enemy." She conceded unhappily. She folded her hands into her lap and looked at them.

Val reached out and lifted her head with one hand. "Joelle, my princess, do not worry about the Count or any one else. If I can do nothing else for you I can keep people like that from bothering you."

She scoffed at that. "I can defend myself, Valshay. I did not get these Whites because of my family. I earned them. How would you keep me safe?"

"Ancient family secret of safety. I am afraid I cannot share it with anyone who is not in the family." He related it lightly, almost saying it laughingly despite its truth. He was on very dangerous ground right now.

It was her turn to almost laugh at him. "I see. Is yours a mysterious family?"

He smiled broadly at this. "All families have their secrets; mine just go back a very long time. We have not always been the stalwart defenders of the state as you see before you."

She did laugh lightly at that. "I thought that was my job as a Herald, to defend the country. What do you do to defend it?"

He knew he could be quite truthful now that the jesting tone had turned truth into a joke. "Mostly weeding, but a little shepherding as well. However, more often than not I do weeding. Gardening is very big with my family."

"So you are my brave gardener?" She asked somewhat incredulously.

"Out on the borders, weeding is serious business. I have seen whole families overrun by weeds. Towns can fight them off a little better, but serious gardening would be necessary to save them." He ran the joke for all it was worth, to muddy the water with the truth. You could call assassination weeding, if you wanted to, he thought.

She laughed again. Val really liked the sound. "What about pruning? Do you do any of that?"

Val nodded thoughtfully, as if considering the matter. "Well, my princess, pruning is a really thorny issue."

She gaped at him from the pun. He continued on. "Sometimes you can nip the problem in the bud, but not always." Joelle punched his arm for that. There was actually some force behind it. "Ow…that hurt."

"Serves you right. Gardening indeed. That was terrible."

"Sorry. I thought it was funny. You don't like puns?" He asked innocently.

"No. There is no such a thing as a good pun, so I would rather not listen to them at all. My younger brothers adore them so I have heard quite enough thank you." She ended the statement rather definitively.

"Okay, Joelle, no more puns, I promise." He held up his hands to surrender to her. "No more. I'm finished. Done. You won't hear me say them any more. Promise."

She was laughing at him again. "Well, I can say you are the only person outside of the Collegium who has been able to make me laugh so easily. I like being around you Valshay, you don't seem as filled with lies as the other nobles."

Valshay looked away nervously at that. He probably had more lies than all the others combined did, and he was not sure if she would be able to understand them. Nevertheless, he was being more open with her at that point than he had with anyone else so far in his life. "I don't want anything from you, Joelle, I think that is the difference. I am here in Haven for only a few more days, so who am I to expect something magical to happen in under a week? They want the power you represent; I just like talking to you. That and you make me dance. So there is that."

"Do you really have to leave?" Her eyes looked hopeful, almost entreating him to stay.

"I have to return home with the shopping for my mother and grandmother. And I have to get back to my gardening." His smile was rather weak. He did not want to leave but as Huntsman he could not stay. He had a job to do, after all. "Only a miracle could keep me here, my princess. I have responsibilities at home, just as you have here. As much as I would love to stay here with you, I can't. At least, not right now."

"There is nothing I can say or do to convince you to stay?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Valshay was almost worried by what that challenging tone could imply. He smiled and tried not to think of the mischief she could cause if she wanted to. "I am sure you can think of something Joelle. After all, Heralds are problem solvers. Besides I figure if you really wanted to you could get your father to have me arrested or something. An unfair advantage to be sure."

As she was about to respond she got a bit of a far away look and the whispers sounded again. She shook her head slightly and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Elspeth needs me for something. Will you be here again tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I will be here tomorrow night. Will you save me from the gauntlet tomorrow?" he teased.

"Why not. Until tomorrow Valshay." With that, she stood and left the room. He watched her go until she was no longer in sight, admiring the view. As she vanished behind a door, he leaned back against the wall and brooded. He remained in the alcove deep in thought, trying to fit the pieces he had gathered into different shapes. They would not fit into any other patterns easily. Getting vengeance for a child had led him into a quagmire.

His sister joined him after a little while. She sidled up to him and patted his shoulder in a sisterly fashion. She sat opposite him and looked concerned. "Val, what is going on with you? You seem rather attached to the princess? Surely your hunt doesn't involve…"

He shook his head to clear it of plots and conspiracies. He smiled weakly at her. "It doesn't and I guess I am. How is your hunt going Yasmin? Keri told me about you and Layla hurrying off to get husbands."

She shrugged noncommittally. "It is going about as well as can be expected. There are some oafs and louts about but there is no threat from them. Finding someone who would not take our family work poorly has been the hardest part so far. Other than that it has been lots of fun."

"Knowing you two, you are not having any problems." He shook a finger at her in a mock chiding. She grinned broadly at that.

"Not any problems that are worth mentioning. How about you? Do you need anything?" she looked concerned. Val was never very good at hiding things from her, his attempt at being casual only worried her more.

"Information, mostly. About the court, the troublemakers and those with power. I do not think I will need any back up in this, at least that is my hope. But if something happens to me, try to keep the royals alive, even at the cost of our secrets." His face was serious at this, his eyes narrowing.

"Certainly, since it seems to be important. You are the Huntsman and it is my pleasure to help. I'll be by tomorrow to give you what I know and do what I can. Do not hesitate to ask me for more help. Now I must be going and see what my admirers are doing. Eyes to your back, Val."

"Eyes to your back, Yasmin." He watched her sashay away from him towards a group of young men near her age. Some of their smiles were facades and were intended to hide their true selves. Those fools had no idea how dangerous Yasmin could be if they upset her. She was entirely safe from the likes of them. That brought a smile back to his face.

He got up and headed back to his rooms. This place held no interest now that Joelle was not here. Besides, he would be back tomorrow.

*****

Kelwyn and Elspeth sat across from Gerard and Talion in his rooms in the building set aside for the Heralds who were staying at the Collegium. His room was not very large but it held the four of them fairly easily if snugly. The books that were usually strewn everywhere had been tidied earlier. They were sharing a bottle of chilled wine and some deserts that Gerard had liberated from the cook. Gerard sat back in his chair contentedly. Being back with Talion was good for him and he liked being able to relax. "So what do you two think of Lord Danathies?"

Elspeth narrowed her eyes at this. "Why do you ask?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement. "Elspeth, all I just want to know what the two of you think about him. You have talked to him these past several nights and I would like your input. What is wrong with that?"

Kelwyn took another drink and responded. "He seems to be a nice well mannered young man. That makes him stand out from the rest of the courtiers. He seems really interested in the workings of the court and asks about that rather obliquely when he can manage to get it into a conversation. That Joelle really likes him is really quite obvious, as is his like for her. I would say they are smitten with each other."

Gerard nodded and shared a look with Talion who just shrugged her shoulders rather non-committaly. "Elspeth?"

"He is a nice guy. Polite, funny, likes my sister. Both of our Companions like him as well. He is different, but in a nice way." She leaned forward, putting her glass back on the table. "So now you talk. You very rarely ask questions like this without some reason. Why do you want to know?"

Gerard looked over at Talion again who repeated her earlier motion. She was not being very helpful in the advice department right now. "There is something about him that makes me nervous. He sets off my Foresight in some sort of vague warning, but not clearly. It is frustrating. So I am trying to keep an eye on him without being too obvious."

Elspeth narrowed her eyes as a possible anger began to burn in them. This was arousing her somewhat protective nature. "Something about my sister?"

"I don't know. I got the feeling before he even saw you or your sister. I guess it is him that could be the danger, but it does not seem to be focused on anyone. I do not know what to make of it and that makes me a bit nervous. Therefore, I wanted to keep an eye on him. But Talion and Darius agree with me." He spread his hands in resignation. Talion chuckled at that.

"Elspeth, he is just worrying. There is something about Danathies, something he does not want to talk about and that is what we caught when we spoke with him. I do not think it has anything to do with either you or your sister. Darius thinks it has to do with his trips into Karse, that there is more than just tracking of brigands. I don't know. The boy does move well, better than most of the Heralds I know and seems more aware of his surroundings than most. That only comes from lots of training and experience. So that is my guess as well, that there is something about his visits to Karse he does not want to mention." Talion rested a hand of Gerard's arm in a comforting gesture. He smiled over at her both in thanks and with love.

Kelwyn nodded at Talion's statements. "Alright. That is understandable. Your foresight is making you worried and it seems to be centered on Danathies. Okay. So we will keep an eye out as well. Should we tell Joelle about this?"

The group of them stared at each other for a little bit as they thought about that. Talion was the one who finally spoke. "I do not think so. If she likes him and he likes her, there is no need for us to taint the water with our worries. Nevertheless, keeping an eye out cannot really hurt. Who knows she may be able to get Valshay to open up? Who knows? Let us just leave the two of them alone for now and just keep watch."

*****

That there was something growing between him and Joelle could not be denied at this point. She crowded into his thoughts all the time. The last two days had been filled with him trying to gather all the information he could on who owned the mansion he was heading into as well as the layout. He had collected both, with his sister's help. In addition, his evenings had been spent in the company of Joelle and several of her friends. They had even managed to spend some time alone in the gardens last night. He recalled how warm her hand had felt in his and how the slight breeze had been rich in the scents of the flowers. He was unsure about how he was supposed to feel about that. Especially now.

He pulled on his weapons, fitting his sword across his back and settling the daggers along his arms. He placed his throwing spikes and blinding powder into their proper spots in his belt. All of his other tools and weapons went into their appropriate place. As he wrapped the cloth sections of his mask around his face, he sighed again. How could he explain this part of his life to Joelle? Would she even talk to him afterwards?

With a vigorous shake, he tried to get his head back to where it had to be, on his Hunt. If his mind kept drifting in this way, he would be caught for sure. With a bit of effort and a good deep breath he brought his mind back into focus. Now if he could only keep it there. Yet between thoughts of Joelle and memories of Herald Jolene shaking his nights and dreams he had been having a difficult time these last few days keeping his mind on task. It wanted to drift from one to the other rather than stay on what he was doing. If he was going to find out if Joelle's family was in danger than he had to stay focused, at least through the night.

He hoped the note he sent saying he was feeling ill and had decided to stay at his rooms would be enough for Joelle, but somehow he doubted it. She would probably see it for what it was, a bad excuse to avoid her that evening. Hopefully, she would not try to come by and see him, finding his rooms empty. He could not even imagine telling her the real reason for what he was doing that night.

He had gathered all the available information that he could in a few days. The noble whose house was being used was on the Privy Council, whether he was involved or not Val was unsure. He had managed to talk to one of the guards and had gotten an idea for their habits. That man would be waiting by the south fence for a bribe that would come from someone other than him. Supposedly, it was simply to find out the habits of the Duke who lived there to be used to boost social standing. That distraction would leave Val at least one cleared approach to the house when he moved in. His sister had also found out that the servants would be gone for the night from a chatty upstairs maid with a taste for brandy.

If he was lucky, he could make it to the kitchen door and then into the building. From there he would be left to his own devices, as he had not been able to get a layout of the building from anyone. Therefore, he was as ready as he could be. He made sure to lock the door on the inside of the room and he moved to the window of the establishment. It opened easily and it would be a quick flip onto the roof. He took a deep breath and hissed it out as he focused his mind on being invisible, keeping anything of himself from straying out to catch someone's attention. He did this for about a quarter of a candlemark.

"Night Lady," he prayed up to the stars. "Please hear my prayer. This Hunt is for honor, for peace, for justice. Let me be your swift dark knife cutting out the evil men do. Night Lady, guide me through the shadows to where the truth will be revealed. Help me find the best way to keep my country safe from harm all harm. Bless me Night Lady, for tonight I hunt."

With that, he swung up onto the roof and closed his window. He looked about him, noting any movement on the street. There was very little as the majority of the nobles were at the court for the evening's entertainment. He moved off as silent as the breeze.

Valshay dropped from the roof into the alleyway behind the inn quietly, rolling to absorb most of his fall. He scuttled into the embrace of a shadow and held his breath, listening for any sound of detection. Nothing.

He moved swiftly yet carefully from one shadow to the next in pursuit of his hunt. The house he was heading towards was a few other mansions away from his inn so he would have to move in the narrow area between walls. None of the walls really touched so that left a maze of alleys to the rear of the buildings, which was the common thoroughfare for the servants that worked in the houses. All he had to do to start and end his night's work was to wind his way through this without being spotted.

Every sense of his stretched out to feel if there was anyone about but himself. Nothing moved about except the odd rat or alley cat. He was alone as he moved closer to his chosen goal.

He finally made it to the walls of his target after about a quarter candlemark of skulking through shadows. Val leaned his back against the wall he had elected to go over and listened intently. Nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary. If things were going as he had planned, he would be over the wall in a moment. He heard the sound he was waiting for draw closer and then turn where he had wanted his diversion to occur.

He turned and pulled himself to just above eye level on the wall, gazing between the spikes. No movement at all in the gardens, as he had arranged for several bottles of good wine to make it over the walls. They should be getting delivered any moment now. Val could hear the beginning of the conversation directed towards that 'gift' he had offered. He pulled himself up and over the wall, falling as silently as he could in the dark garden. As he moved stealthily forward through the garden, he could almost feel the guards around him, ignoring his presence as he concentrated on being invisible. Finally, after a tense dash across open ground, he was against the wall of the mansion, sheltered by shadow.

Inch by inch he made his way through the darkness towards the door. He could hear no voices coming from within the building, but he could hear his 'gift' being delivered to each of the guardsmen. They would not be poisoned by his generosity, just distracted by the action.

The latch seemed to hold as he tried to open the door. It was locked. Swiftly he crouched down before the door and began to use his lock picks to unbolt the door. He could feel the movement of time creep as voices of arriving guests drifted faintly to this side of the house. The picks were slipping a little within the well maintained mechanism. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the lock clicked. When no sound of interest from any guard came, he opened the door and slipped swiftly inside the room.

The kitchen was dark and quiet. The maid had indeed told the truth, there did not seem to be any servants about tonight. He sighed in relief and moved across the floor towards a door opposite of him. He oiled the hinges quickly and slipped it open a crack. A deeper darkness was all that lay beyond. He nodded to himself as he surmised that was the pantry. He stalked to another door and repeated his earlier actions. It opened soundlessly into the dining room.

The room was of good size and had a set of double doors fitted into the right hand wall as well as a single door directly across from his position. Valshay guessed that the double doors would open onto a larger entertainment room, perhaps for dancing or something. No light leaked from under either of the doors. Nor did any light come from the door across the room from him. If the arrangement of this mansion was similar to the other he had been in than the study, and the probable gathering place would be across the building from his current position.

Again, he oiled a door and this time slipped himself into the large room, with what appeared to be an inlayed floor, the pattern barely visible in the available light. A raised dais was to one side where musicians could play. Large bay windows looked out into the garden. He crawled across the floor as he remembered that one of the guards had a partial view into this room. There was light spilling out from under one of the doors across the great open expanse. Valshay slithered towards it, rather uncomfortable as his throwing spikes were digging into his stomach.

The hinges were again on his side, meaning that the door opened towards him. The voices sounded distant and indistinct. He would have to get closer. Again, he oiled the hinges. This time he barely eased the door open. He reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a piece of mirror attached to a stick, which would help him look around corners. He slid it into the opening and looked down the hall. There was a slightly ajar door with a guard standing before it. That would pose a problem. He needed a distraction of sorts.

He looked around the room and saw nothing that would work well. An idea burst into his mind and he at once began to follow through on the idea. The remainder of his hinge oil was spread just inside the door and as he slid back against the wall, he tossed the now empty can into the room.

The guard stirred and began to head his way. Val drew his blade and prepared himself to strike as he crouched in the doors blind spot by the wall. The door swung cautiously in towards him and the head of the guard appeared. As the guard stepped into the room and began to slip on the oil Valshay struck quick as a snake. The chisel edge of his sword blade cut deep into the man's throat eliminating any chance of a warning sound. Then quickly he grabbed the man by his belt with his free hand and lowered him to the ground gently. The blood began to pool, getting quickly mixed with the oil, staining the wood.

After he wiped his blade clean on the guard's tunic he shut the door behind him as he moved into the hall. The voices grew louder as he moved closer. He pressed his back against the wall by the door and began to listen in on the voices.

"…so you said in your letter to us all. You have our interest and we are here to hear you not be entertained by you." The tone of voice was rough and gravely. Val marked its owner as Gravel.

"So I said. Thank you for all coming to this meeting masked as I had requested. That way none of us can betray the others, more so than usual. I have a proposition for you all to consider." Val marked this voice as the Target.

"Yes, yes, get on with it already." lisped a third member of this conspiracy in the making.

"We all know how his majesty has been taking away the nobilities benefits for some time now. Well this idea of sharing some of the power of ruling with the guilds directly is too much. So we…trim the government a little." This from Target.

Gravel responded after a short silence. "Don't you mean kill?"

Target paused for a moment before replying. "Yes. Kill, as you want to put it. The King, the Kings Own and the Heir, to be specific. The throne would fall to Elspeth who is not as ready for the crown as her brother is. Especially as she does not want it."

Lisp squeaked out worriedly, "But that is treason!"

"As are your personal habits." snarled another voice. "Those habits of yours would be enough for you to dance on the end of a rope if they were ever discovered. All of us here are tainted or dirtied in some way so shut up about treason."

"Thank you for that. It is treason, so what? With the chaos following the assassination we can gain even more power than the group of us have held before and have a strong hand in things while the grieving queen and the new King Own try to get their feet under them. Thus, we gain in strength despite the presence of the Heralds. Then once we are all settled into our new power, we arrange for no more Guild interference. And affect no more taxes on the rightful nobility of this land." Target remarked.

"It does sound like an excellent proposal, put that way. But the question is how we are to do it?" Gravel seemed remarkably content with the plan.

"First we need to find ourselves a…pigeon. Someone to frame for severe crimes against the crown. That should get the gallows erected in the square. And when the focus is on our little bird having its neck wrung, crossbow men strike, getting the crown, the heir and the Herald all at once." Target seemed to have thought this through rather carefully, surmised Val. It was rather like the plan he had feared was only his worst case scenario. Now, it seemed all too real. If only he could get a name or something from them. He wasn't sure if he could kill the four of them fast enough, or if they were even armed. Moreover, were there only four of them in that room? He cursed in the silence. He needed more information before he could really act and that was frustrating.

"Do you have any idea as to who you want to use as our pigeon?" Lisp drawled out rather casually.

"So I take it you are all agreed to the basic idea then. Agreement before we delve into the particulars if you please." Val could just imagine Target smiling as he heard the voices sound out aye. There did seem to be more of them than had talked yet.

"Very well. I have had several thoughts on the matter. First, it would have to be someone new to Haven, and of noble blood. That would make it clearly a matter of king's justice over the regular courts. We can be ready to act in a few days time once we have our pigeon. So if we choose now, we can get them arrested and into the guards care by… say tomorrow night."

"And if they question them under truth spell, which you know they will? What then?" This from Snarl.

"I will get to that later. Rest assured I do have a plan. We have crossbow men from out of country, so they don't care about any taint of treason. They will be paid rather handsomely for their assistance and then escorted rapidly out of the country. Are there any ideas for names to put forth for our pigeon?"

"What about Duke Dethon's boy? I would not mind seeing him hung?" This from Gravel.

"No, you fool, the lad is barely over fifteen. While he is a first rate oaf no one would believe such crimes from him. How about Neilos, Count Daileron's second boy? He is twenty and well known for his bad habits. He was even sent home from school with the blues." Snarl clearly had an issue with that boy.

"What about that lovely boy from Evendium, Lendyl's cousin or something?" added Lisp. They seemed to be enjoying the growing list.

"Valshay Danathies should be the pigeon." This from a cold fifth voice.

Target chuckled and others joined him heartily. "My dear fellow, you are truly evil. Add heartache and betrayal to grief as well. Nicely chosen. Are we in agreement then? Danathies for our pigeon."

Val's blood ran cold as he heard them agree to frame him for something. They were a bit too close to the truth of his life for him to be happy. He had to get something he could use to convince Gerard of this growing crime. With everything he already had on these people, he could probably convince him of the seriousness of the problem, but without a name to hang things on it would be difficult for anything to happen. Besides, what was their plan to deal with the truth spell?

"So we frame the boy and turn him over to the guard. For what misdeed will the boy dance?" asked Lisp cordially.

"Murder."

"What! Whose?" Snarl did seem to want details.

"Our dear departed associate, Duke Lendyl. We can plant the Duke's signet ring on him for that. As well as the death of someone… special. A traitor who sits amongst us even now." Target's voice smiled at this.

"We are all traitors, by this conversation. Say what you really mean." remarked Gravel with slight anger.

"Yes, that is true. However, one of us here, right now has plans to turn the lot of us over to the guards for a slight gain in power for himself. Isn't that right my dear Count?"

A new voice joined the group, a sixth. The voice sounded slightly worried, but a slight undercurrent of panic touched it. "No, not at all. How could you think that?"

"Ah, but my old friend you did think it, and that was how you were found out." There was a quick sound of a scuffle and then a meaty thunk that ended the disturbance. Valshay wished they would make a mistake, a slip, anything for him to have enough to leave and to summon the guard. He would happily spill all of his family's secrets if this conspiracy could be brought down. It was his family's duty; Shadowstalker was owed at least this. The longer he stayed the more nervous he was becoming. This had to be stopped.

The cold voice spoke up again. "And what do you mean by that? His thoughts betrayed him? How? Do you have a Herald on your side?"

"Hardly. No, I found someone quite remarkable on my last trip to Rethwellan and he should be arriving here quite soon. He is what will allow our plan to be successful and to get around the Truth Spell."

"So you do have a plan to deal with that?" asked Gravel.

"Good sir, this gentleman from Rethwellan is my plan. With his help, this can be done and the traces of it removed from the thoughts of any we find troublesome. Without him, this plan would stand no chance of succeeding. Our own thoughts and memories would betray us if questioned, because of the Heralds." Target paused at this. "So I found us a way to hinder or subvert the Heraldic influence in this land."

There were at least five and if they would only say a single name he could leave and call for the guard. He would gladly give his life at this point to foil this plot, as it sounded very well thought out, too well thought out. He would tell Gerard everything happily if he could just get whoever was in the room captured and punished. Nevertheless, he still had nothing for proof except the sound of voices and one title. There was little he could do with that. And they wanted him dead as well as some sort of bait for this deadly trap. He would wait as long as he could, for something that would be useable, if not he would have to think of some other way of dealing with this. He was unsure if he could take five out quickly in a tight space, unless they were unarmed. That was of course that it was just those five. He vaguely remembered two other voices, but they had been mostly quiet the one time they had talked to he was unsure.

"Alright. So the bolts fly as the boy drops?" This from the cold voice he had it in for him.

"Yes. As he drops the other three die as well. You do have a good sense of art my friend. And then we all mourn our dead king and begin working to get another of our band onto the council. That will give us a larger say in events and would let us offer the voice of our experience to dear sweet Elspeth. And if she doesn't work out as ruler there is always Joelle or moving further down the line." Target seemed to be moving about the room.

There was another murmur of consensus. Val's thoughts raced quickly; there was someone in there that was on the council. In addition, they would have no problem killing Joelle as well if she troubled their plans. Did he have enough yet? He was not sure. He would wait for their secret reason for success first. That would be worth almost as much as a name at this point.

The sound of what must be a bell over the main door chimed into the air. Target seemed pleased when he remarked. "Ah, good. I see my friend has excellent timing. I'll be right back."

Footsteps, the sound of a door opening and closing, more footsteps and the door again opening and closing. "My comrades, this is my guest. He comes from Rethwellan where he has developed a remarkable talent. He can do Herald's magic."

"What!!" a number of the voices exclaimed. Then there was excited talking spilling everywhere that was too jumbled for Valshay to understand.

"Quiet! Let me explain what he is to do, and then you will understand the strategy. We get Danathies, and our friend here alters his mind. He makes the boy believe all sorts of things, so that when the truth spell is used the lies we have planted becomes his truth. In addition, he will help us all shield what we know to keep it from being detected as well. He was the one who discovered our soon to be departed friend's traitorous thoughts. He is our protection and our success."

"And I will be well paid? You mentioned as much." The voice was tight with control, as his Valdermaran was heavily accented.

"Indeed you will. I believe a thousand in gold from each of us here was the price we discussed."

"That sounds fair." replied the Secret.

The cold voice responded then. "Eight thousand for this one job? If he is worth it."

"What? Do you want some sort of proof as to his abilities?"

"Yes." The voice had great finality to it. This settled who was the leader of this band, in Valshay's mind. He pulled his invisibility around him tighter.

"That is true. All we have is your assurance that he can do what he says." remarked Gravel briefly. "Surely some demonstration is in order."

Secret answered then, "Fine. That is easily done. If you gentlemen would each think of a number."

Valshay heard the whispers then, faintly, coming from the other room. He did not pay attention to the numbers the man was listing off. He had enough information now, he was sure. Without a sound, he lifted himself from the wall and started down the hall. The voices in the other room stopped suddenly. At the sound of chairs being shoved and quick shuffles, Val turned to face the door as it was flung open by a masked man in a black robe.

Swiftly, Val pulled out some of his blinding powder and threw it in the eyes of the one who opened the door. The man shrieked and grabbed for eyes as he fell back screaming. He followed the powder with two of his throwing spikes. He heard them strike flesh as he started running. He leapt nimbly over the oil and blood at the end of the hall and paused briefly as he tried to decide which way to go. He had to get out of here and get to Gerard with this information. Someone who could do Herald's magic would not be an easy opponent to face and he at least knew there were eight conspirators. It would have to do.

The sounds of pursuit grew. As the main doors to the ballroom were flung open, he let fly his daggers. The two Guards who had charged into the room fell clutching their stomachs. He ran towards the windows as those who had talked in the study had decided to follow from the other direction.

Glass burst everywhere as he dove through, forearms covering his face. He could feel the burning sensation that marked him as being cut from the glass. He did not have time to worry about that now and it did not feel like that serious a wound anyway. His shoulder roll brought him back onto his feet at a dead run, sprinting across the gardens towards the back wall where he had entered. Once he got over it, he could manage to vanish utterly in the shadows of the alleyway. He was too easily spotted here in the gardens and he was at too great a risk.

Two of the guards were converging on him from the sides, their spears held at the ready. With a flick of his wrists, he launched two more of his throwing spikes. One hit the guard in his neck thickly, the other in the thigh. Both men dropped to the ground with moans of pain coming from their throats. Valshay estimated he had about only ten more feet to go and he would be over the wall.

As his hands gripped the wall and he began pulling himself up and over, his mind caught on fire. With effort, he managed not to scream, but his hands let loose on their own accord and he fell back down onto the grass at the foot of the wall. The whispering was now a terrible roar in his mind and the pain that burned through his body was inconceivable. Nothing he could do enabled him to get up and get moving, even though he knew he had to in order to live. The sounds of guards running towards him were vague but barely audible over his own moans.

With his mind on fire, he did not even feel the blows of the weapons as they hit him. His mask was pulled free and a voice laughed hollowly, "I believe we have found our pigeon."

The roar and fire turned to something else, something insidious trying to burrow its way into who he was. Valshay retreated into his mind, as it felt too powerful for him to stand and fight against that wave of fiery pain. Deeper and deeper into himself he fled trying to find a safe place. Finally, he managed to find some place inside himself that seemed to be him alone and he exerted all of his effort at protecting himself there. When the invader reached him, it laughed and sealed him up within the walls of his own mind. Valshay realized he was trapped and as he pounded on the walls of the prison that his mind made, he knew there was no way out. He had failed.


	6. Chapter 6

152

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Six

Valshay pounded on the walls of his mental prison. There did not seem to be any weakness in the barrier that kept him trapped in this place and he had looked several times. He could not feel his body at all nor hear or see anything, which was very frustrating. This barrier cut him off from everything except his own sense of self. He screamed in frustration yet again. This was a style of magic that he had never been trained to deal with. His family had not really faced any type of magic since they had come to Valdemar hundreds of years ago. The country seemed to be a magic free zone with Heralds being the only ones who had such skills. Only their families' rigid traditions had kept them learning the techniques for defense against magic, techniques that had allowed him to run to this space inside himself, this space he couldn't get out of right now. What good were all those traditions to him now?

After he screamed himself out, he dropped down to the floor of his internal prison, and he began to think through this problem. Would any of those techniques help him here? He was not sure but as he had no other recourse available to him, he would have to try them. Unless he managed to brake out of this prison in his own mind that the foreigner trapped him in, the King would die.

He ran through all the things his Grandfather had taught him years ago about combating magic, before his first hunt. Some of the techniques he discounted easily as they involved having control of your body. There would be no way to use that for this. As he went through things he was realizing that there might be several that could do something but maybe it might not be enough. He then remembered something his Grandfather had taught him about protecting the mind. If only he had remembered it prior to last night than maybe things would have turned out differently. As he had no idea that he would have needed it, Valshay doubted he would have even used it had he remembered. He could tell that the old man would chide him over this failure, if he lived, which given the plan he had overheard was doubtful.

He had a reflection of his body in his own minds eye, so he stood still and folded his imaged hands into the twisted finger positions that would help him focus. Taking a seat, he began to chant the phrase he had been taught in their old language over and over again, letting the sound soothe him. He was unsure how long he had been chanting when something within him shifted and he could feel the change even here, in his mental cell. He opened his eyes and jerked back some as his actual physical eyes took in the chains on his arms and the guards in the blue livery dragging his body down a hall. The men opened a stout wooden door and took him to about the center of the room. The two of them pitched him onto the floor unceremoniously and left.

Valshay used his liberated eyes to look around the cell from the vantage point of the floor. The walls were smooth and white washed, though the color had yellowed a bit. There was a wooden cot on one side of the room with a raw wool blanket folded on it. He tried to exert control of his body but nothing moved. He was still wrapped in silence and his body did not obey him. He had some hope now but how could he warn anyone with only his eyes? Was there any way for him to do that?

The door opened some period of time later and two guardsmen hauled him to his feet, as he had just laid there on the floor. They carried him to another room and dumped him into a chair at one end of a table. An officer of the Guard was sitting there across from him as well as Gerard. This looked like there was hope for him yet if he could only get through.

Valshay started to shout in his mind for Gerard to hear him, hoping that Gerard had Mindspeaking. He tried to knock the walls of his prison down with his rage and mounting desperation but they held firm against his violence. Surely, the Herald could hear him with his mind? Right?

Through his eyes he could tell that the Guard Captain seemed to be questioning him and writing down whatever his responses seemed to be. Gerard did seem to be looking at him curiously, as if something was strange, but nothing that Val could tell that would show that Gerard had heard him. His mental voice was growing hoarse and weaker the louder he tried to yell. Nothing seemed to be getting through the barrier that the foreigner had placed around his mind to keep him in there. He pounded on the wall hoping against hope that the Herald could hear him.

Valshay collapsed in frustration. There did not seem to be anything he could do right now, no matter how hard he tried. He looked out of his eyes worriedly, hoping that Gerard would think of something, would find some way to notice that it was not him that was being questioned, but rather a fake. When Gerard closed his eyes in thought and then opened them again, Val had some hope. Maybe the truth spell had been cast. Valshay prayed that was what the Herald had done. Surely that bit of Herald Magic could break through this barrier to free him, or at least to get the truth out of him.

As the Captain began to write again, seeming to go over the previous notes to check things, Val's hopes fell. The conspirators had not lied. This foreigner had actually found some sort of way around the Truth spell. There was no hope now for the King. When he would be killed publicly, the crossbow men would murder the King, the King's Own and the Heir. He had failed in his Hunt and he was going to die an ignoble death. He bowed his head and began to weep. Valshay had tried so hard to do the correct thing but he was totally unsuccessful, in fact he had even made it easier for the conspirators to set their plan in motion. He realized at this point that he should have left some sort of written record of his suspicions so that if his hunt had failed someone could have done something with what he had discovered. He had not even told Yasmin of his worries or the specifics of his hunt. Certainly, Gerard would have gone over his chain of logic and probably would have come to the same conclusions he had. If only he had left the information for anybody else.

Joelle, if she had heard of this and the lies that were attached to him, she would no doubt hate him by now. She would feel used and lied to. His thoughts filled with recriminations and hopelessness. He wallowed in it for a while, letting his despair and pain and self-pity fill him. He had found someone he could love and had failed her just as unquestionably he had failed in his Hunt.

Grandfather's voice filled him when he had gotten to the point where he wished himself dead. "Never give up! So long as the body lives, there is a chance for you to complete your Hunt. Moreover, never forget, the Night Lady has shared with us that death is not final. Even if you pass on into her welcoming night, you just might find a way to complete your hunt. Never give up!"

Valshay relaxed himself with that. That was a greater truth and he knew that. He was still alive so he had yet to truly fail. There had to be a chance, no matter how slim that he could succeed. He couldn't give up. He had to prove to Joelle, to the family, and to Shadowstalker that his family kept their word. All he could do now was pray to the Lady and for him to follow his training until he completed his Hunt or he died. He looked around at the walls of his cell, both physical and mental. There was really no other option for him so he took the plunge.

*****

Gerard was positive something was wrong with all of this, but he had no clue as to what it could be, which irritated him to no end? The Truth spell had worked fine, only he was fairly sure that it hadn't. The second stage had made Valshay tell the truth but there had been no recognition in the boy's eyes for him. It was as if the boy did not know who he was when he stood before him. What did that mean? The boy wasn't stupid or moronic so there should be no reason for him to not recognize the Herald. Valshay was not even acting right, just sitting there listlessly, his body just barely remaining upright. _::Faris, does this whole thing seem…wrong to you some how? Valshay did not seem to be the same person we had talked to earlier. I cannot help feeling that this Valshay is not the one we talked to. I know something is wrong about this but I am not sure what?::_

_::What about the evidence?::_ Faris asked gently, sensing the upset that was running through Gerard. She was going to try and help him work through another puzzle, as she had done many times before. This was their way for going through things.

_::The evidence and his confession under truth spell are more than enough to hang him. Even just the evidence, though it is fairly circumstantial would be enough for that. With the clothes he had been found wearing and those weapons…those seem too much like a part of him for them not to be his. They fit him too well to be planted. That he has killed someone before is not really an issue now. I mean in those clothes he looks like an assassin. But is this story the TRUTH! Something about it does not sit right.:: _Gerard stormed unhappily through the halls of the guard building at the palace, where they were keeping Valshay. Pages and younger guardsmen scampered out of his way as he glowered about him, not really seeing anything, as he ran all the information through his mind, trying to come up with an answer that made any sense. No one wanted to bother an upset Herald so they cleared a path out of the building. His long stride carried him swiftly away from the cells.

_::All right, let us work this through. Meet me in the field and we'll work on it. Just let Darius know you are thinking things over and that you have several concerns with things as they stand. The Captain will bring him the statements he wrote from the questioning. You work on this.:: _Faris was being a calming and rational voice in his mind. Gerard nodded and sent his thanks. She really did take good care of him at times like these. Love flowed back towards him along their link. His pace slowed and his anger faded.

_::Darius! Darius!:: _he sent out the call as he walked briskly from the palace and into the gardens, making as short a route as he could towards Companions Field. This was important to him and he did not want to waste any of the time that he had. If the King worked as quickly as he usually did, there was no time for him to dilly-dally. The odds were that the decision would be handed down later today.

_::Gerard? What is it? Are you done questioning the boy?:: _Darius sounded concerned and busy. Not a surprise, as any Noble's death caused a furor.

_::Yes, but I need to think some things from his testimony over. Please do not decide on anything until I get back to you on this. The Captain will have the transcripts of what we were told. He should be bringing them to you right now. Something about the interrogation did not sit right with me so I am going to try and figure it out. I'll be in the Field with Faris if you need me. Please see if you can give me that time.:: _Gerard was polite and tried to sound calmer than he actually felt. His feeling of something trying to make it through his Foresight was getting stronger. That alone added to his worry. His skills might not be the strongest but they were accurate.

_::Fine. I'll be here. Got to go, the King has just walked in.::_ With that his connection to the King's Own was cut.

Faris was waiting for him as he neared the fence of the Field. She stood patiently as he walked up and clambered over the fence. He pulled himself up onto her back and they headed towards the boundaries of the grove at a slow walk. Gerard let his thoughts try to wander, so he could work out why things did not seem to sit right. It seemed to him to be a number of things that were all in all rather small but added up to something big. The details were what was important here and he worked to find their pattern and figure out what was actually going on. Faris gave him time to let his thoughts ferment, which he greatly appreciated.

After about a half a candlemark of thought he nodded to himself. _::His not recognizing me was a big part why this is not sitting right with me. After the amount of time we spent together both at the inn and on the road, he would have had some sort of reaction to my presence. Correct?::_

_::I would have to agree with you on that. If you had only met once for under a few moments than he may not have recognized you. However, after spending a day and a night in each other's company? That is not very likely. So that is not normal.:: _Faris simply reflected his own thoughts back to him, helping clarify his own thought process. Occasionally she gave a different spin on events and that helped as well. They had this down to an easy pattern at this point, refined after case after case. She had helped him think through a number of problems over the years and this was another situation that could be covered by their usual patter.

_::Right. I figure that the clothes he was wearing are indeed his. The cuts in the clothes matched the cuts on his body perfectly. In addition, based on the dried blood on his clothes and the weapons, those are his as well. So…Valshay is an assassin, based off of the evidence of the clothes and weapons he was found with.::_ Gerard was thinking the reasoning through slowly, to make sure that he made no mistakes. If he were wrong, Valshay would be hung for a crime he did not commit. As it was, he may save him from one hanging and sending him to another. Would that really be justice?

_::Fine. That makes sense so far, Gerard. But if Valshay is an assassin, what about his admission of guilt sits so wrong?:: _Her voice stayed calm, as that helped him keep his thoughts under reign.

_::I…I think it is the fact that his admission of guilt and the story he told under the Truth spell seemed almost identical. The stories rarely are, but his was amazingly similar, almost to the same words in many places. Moreover, there was no emotion at all in them, as if he were not connected to the events he was talking about. Usually the emotion comes out under the second stage fairly strongly, as they tell you the why, not just the how. But he was completely unemotional.::_ Now that he said it to Faris it made sense. It felt like a good track to follow up on. _::Could I be reading into this and worried about this because I like the boy?::_

Faris paused before answering, mulling it over for a while. _::Are you? I don't think so. Is it that you don't think he is guilty or that he is not guilty in this? I think that is more to the point.::_

Now it was Gerard's turn to pause and think it through some more. _::I do not think he is guilty of this particular thing. Yet why would this not sit right? He told the truth under the Truth spell. The second stage compels you to talk. The spell cannot be beaten. I have tried to lie under it, to no avail. Every Herald has in learning it. I would think that Valshay had been drugged if it weren't for the fact that the Healer who had treated him for his injuries said he was fine, except for the cuts and bruises on his body.::_

_::Was it the way he talked then? That is what it sounds like you are saying.:: _Faris stated that slowly, working it out herself.

_::That's it! He did not sound like he had before. The way he talked and the words he used were wrong. I need to get Darius, and Talion's opinions. Maybe even Kelwyn and Elspeth.:: _With some sort of resolution he sat up straighter on Faris's back. That had to be it. The pattern of the boy's speech was certainly at the core of his disquiet in this. The way people talked was fairly set and difficult to change unless one was skilled. Based off of his catching Valshay off guard several times, he had an idea that the way he had heard the boy talk was his actual speech pattern. What he had heard had been closer to how a foreigner talked.

_::What about Joelle? She has talked to him more than anyone else. If anyone would be able to tell it would be her.:: _Faris headed back towards the palace as he seemed to have reached a conclusion.

Gerard shook his head as he patted her neck fondly. "No dear heart. If he is not guilty I would not want to upset her needlessly. She is upset enough as it is with this whole situation. Besides, he may die anyway. Just not because of this. So I do not think it would be fair to her. Do you?"

Faris shook her head and trotted towards the fence hoping to get Gerard where he needed to be.

*****

Valshay's hopes for success and survival soared when he saw Darius, Talion and Gerard walk into his cell. He had been left on the cot where he had been laid by the guards, as his body still did not respond to his thoughts. Their lips where moving and he could tell they were addressing him. Again, he could hear nothing. He threw himself against the barrier, pounding on the walls of his mental prison viciously, screaming their names until his inner voice was raw again and it hurt. Surely, one of the three would hear him? Right?

The three of them looked at him curiously, as his body just sat there and did nothing while they spoke to him. Talion moved closer to him and looked down at him curiously. Her bright eyes peered deeply into his pale, ice blue. He tried to get through to her with his eyes, blinking as best as he could but there seemed to be no effect. Then suddenly her hand lashed out like a whip and slapped him fiercely. His head barely moved under the shock of the hit, rolling back to where it had been before the strike. Valshay sat there open mouthed, stunned by the action and gaped at her from within the windows of his prison. What was that all about, he thought as they left his cell right afterwards? What were they looking for? Did they find something? The visit seemed to generate more questions than answers. If only he had been able to hear them.

Knowing that he really had no other option available, he turned his thoughts back to ritual and prayer in the hopes that he could find another weak spot in the shell about him. He had gotten his eyesight back. If he could manage to get his body or his voice back he could fix this problem once and for all. He could not stop trying even unto his last breath. This mission was far too important and he needed to make this work.

*****

The three Heralds sat around a table in Gerard's room with the transcripts of the first interview and all the information they had gathered spread over the tabletop. Talion was busy reading the transcripts as she was the only one to whom the information was completely new. The two others waited for her to scan over the papers and catch up with them. She flipped through them fairly quickly, going over a few sections a second time to check something she must have noted. When she set them back on the table, Gerard broke the silence. "Is it just me or is something not right?"

The question hung there in the air between the three of them for a moment before Darius spoke up. "It's not just you Gerard. I can't put my finger on it but that is not the same person who gave us the bridle."

Gerard turned to look at Talion. She nodded grimly. "That is not Valshay. The body seems to be him, but he does not carry himself like before. The muscles just seem to be there. It looks as if he has no training now."

Gerard sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods that you agree with me. I thought it might be just me, that I was imagining it."

"That is okay Gerard. You are usually the one who manages to notice the little things that lead to the truth of so many issues, so we are fairly sure you aren't imagining it. We agree something about this is wrong but we do not know what, correct?" Darius leaned forward, planting his elbows on the table. At their nods, he continued on, "So what do we do now? He is guilty of murder, twice over, verified by Truth spell. That is beyond question, as of right now. He is to be hanged in two days in the Square, as an example of the King's justice. His majesty stated that before you came back with this. It was confirmed in council."

Gerard's breath caught. Surely this was a mistake? "But Darius, I asked you for some more time so I could figure this out?"

Darius stared at Gerard kindly, a weak smile on his lips. "True, but his majesty over rules all of us. They are already building the scaffold. I do not think that this will change because we think something is off with the boy. Come now Gerard, what evidence do we have? You of all people should know that. What evidence do we have, besides our feelings that something is not right?"

"None. The boy's clothes and weapons are almost as much an admission of guilt as his words. There was even more gear of the same nature in his room after they broke down the door the same night. There was even notes on the house he went to in his own hand. There is no proof of anything but his guilt, by the evidence. Just the fact that this does not sit right, which is reason enough for me to question things and to doubt the truth of what we have seen and heard so far." Gerard slumped in his seat despondently. He did not want to leave this situation like this, his questions unresolved. He hated not being able to solve puzzles like this, which was what drove him in his investigations.

Talion shifted in her seat. She seemed upset by this revelation as well. "He said about the same thing, in the same words both times he was questioned. Both times! That fact in and of itself is out of the ordinary and worth us looking at it further. There has to be something we can do to fix this Darius? This whole situation is wrong and you know it as well as we do."

"If there is anything that can be done in this situation, I can't think of it. We have a day and a half to try to figure it out, to get some sort of evidence that will convince the King of what we believe to be true. If we cannot do this, Valshay dies. I can let his majesty know about our concerns and see if that changes anything but I doubt it. He and Duke Lendyl were friends and he really frowns on the murder of peers. Add to that the guards deaths and the fact that he seems like a professional assassin and I think you can understand the reasoning for his majesties decision. Good luck on this Gerard. I think you will need it." Darius stood and headed for the door. Before he walked out, he turned and faced the two of them. "If he is really not guilty of this crime and this is some sort of proof that something can subvert a truth spell, we need to know that as well. And that makes you the boy's only hope."

With Darius gone Gerard turned to look at Talion. His face was desperate, and she could almost hear his mind whirling in his thoughts. She smiled supportively at him and was still doing that when he asked, "Why did you slap him? I haven't been able to figure that one out."

"That? I figured that if he was surprised his training would take over and he would block my hand. Yet he didn't. The slap did not even seem to surprise him. Are you certain the Healer is positive that the boy does not have any drugs in his system? Something that might have him suppressed in some way?"

"The healer said that he was fine. We could have one of them give him another look I suppose. There really is no harm in having them look deeper than the basics in this case. That is the only thing I can think of. Maybe I can go through all of his stuff again as well and see if I can come up with something else. I had it all gathered up and brought here after they searched his room. Maybe there is something in all of his things there that might help?" Gerard sounded like he was out of ideas. That note of desperation sounded out of place in Gerard's normally jovial voice to Talion and it bothered her. She needed to do something to help her beloved before he worried himself sick again.

"Let it rest for now, Gerard. We can return to this tomorrow rested and with clear heads. I will come help you with this after I am done with classes. I figure that you are going to just work on this tomorrow?" She came around the table and pulled him to his feet. She kissed him on the forehead as she did so.

"Yes. When something like this bothers me, I just need to chase after it. Yet another example of the famous Ashkeveron stubbornness, I suppose." He followed her out of the room and down the halls towards the dining room. "You're right, food and rest will help. I just do not like feeling like the pieces to this puzzle are just out of my reach. I hate unanswered questions and this case is full of them."

"Rest beloved. Take a bath as well, you are all tense and you need to be relaxed and clear headed in order to solve this particular puzzle. I'll just take my frustrations out on the students tomorrow. Sword work with the trainees will help with that for me. You, however, need to rest." Talion kept them moving into the room and found a place for them to sit and eat. "Things will keep till tomorrow."

*****

Valshay repeated the ritual over and over, hoping for something to change as it had before. He had not managed to sleep well, as he was too pent up over this and it felt really odd for him to be sleeping trapped in his own mind. He had woken to the walls of his prison gazing down at him mockingly. He felt the beginnings of the pangs of hunger and thirst but there was nothing he could do about that. The food that had been put into to his room only sat there untouched. His body was still where it had been left.

He only stopped the ritual repetition to pray to the Night Lady for some sort of help. He worked to the point of exhaustion and beyond. There did not seem to be any other option available to him so he did what he could and he pushed himself as hard as he could manage. As far as he knew, he was the only hope for the King, his son and Darius. If he could not find some way out of this prison that the Mind Mage from Rethwellan had wrapped about him, then the three of them would die when he did. This was not something he relished. There had to be something he could do and repeating the ritual until he was horse was the only plan he had.

When his ears started working, he was shocked. The difference with having the sound to go along with what he saw was incredible and he was surprised at how many sounds there were when it was supposedly quiet. Now, if he could only get some sort of control of his body, either his hands or his voice or something and things would be good, everything would work out. He returned to his rituals with renewed vigor, the taste of success driving him on. He could do this, he just had to keep trying.

The sound of nearing footsteps pulled him back from his ritual and got him to pay attention to the world outside again. He looked out from his eyes as Gerard and some woman in Greens walked into the room. Gerard moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes again. Val tried screaming, even though it hurt a great deal, as his throat was getting more raw as this went on. Nothing. It was very clear that Gerard still could not hear him. He tried to get through by blinking. Nothing.

"He has been like this since he was brought in Dalan. He acts almost as if he is drugged or something. All he does is just sit there and he never never moves. Could you see if there is anything at all wrong with him?" Valshay was surprised at how happy he was to hear the concern in Gerard's voice. It sounded like Gerard was on the right track, now he hoped that the Healer would be able to figure this out.

The Healer moved up to him and looked him over carefully. Her brown eyes were deep and calm. Her voice was strong as well. "Has he eaten anything? Has he had anything to drink? Anything at all since he came in?"

"No, nothing. The guards say that he just sits there wherever they leave him. He hasn't moved at all since yesterday as far as anyone can tell. That is the same position he was in when I saw him yesterday." Gerard sounded worried. Valshay's hopes leapt at that. Perhaps Gerard was figuring things out. Maybe there was hope for him in completing his mission after all. He hung on every word and action hoping for more hope.

She nodded grimly and looked at Valshay's face. She closed her eyes in concentration. Valshay began to yell and pound on the walls the foreigner placed on him. If she was in a healing trance, she might be able to hear him. After about a quarter of a candlemark, she opened her eyes again. Her eyes were narrowed critically and her lips pursed as she gazed deeply into his eyes as if she could still see something that wasn't visible. "He has gone catatonic basically. His body is operating at its most basic level only. I think he has fled and is hiding some where in his own mind, at least that is the best I can figure. Shock could have had something to do with it as well. I don't think he will be fully coherent any time soon if that's what you were hoping for. A mind healer might be able to make a better guess, but this boy has locked himself in his own mind but good."

"How could he answer questions then?" Gerard seemed confused with her pronouncement. No one had ever been able to get any information out of some one who had gone catatonic before. This had to be a first and that was never a comforting thing in a case as mysterious as this.

"I don't know. That part does not make any sense to me, but then again the mind is tricky. He could answer your questions and not be able to think clearly. I just know he has no drugs in his system, or any injuries other than those cuts and bruises. He would be fine, if he only came out of his head. That is all I can say Herald. For anything more you need a mind healer. They might be able to figure this out more than I can." She shrugged as she finished. "I'll try to get his body to at least have some water; otherwise I am afraid he will die before they hang him."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. That helps some." There was a look of relief on Gerard's face as he thanked the Healer.

The healer nodded and used her power to convince Valshay's body to drink some of the water. Once that was done, she stood and walked from the room, leaving the tall Herald to stare down at Valshay in some bewilderment. He stood there looking at him for quite a while until a guard came and checked on him. "Are you alright milord Herald?"

Gerard waved his hand dismissively, not taking his eyes off Valshay as if something would happen when he would look away. "I am fine corporal. I'll leave now."

With that Gerard turned and headed out, stooping to make it through the doorway. Gerard turned to look at him again as the door to the cell closed and Valshay heard the lock to his cell click heavily into place.

*****

After lunch, Talion found Gerard sitting on the floor of his room going through a box of what must have been Valshay's things. She had never seen him look so frantic in an investigation before. He rifled through the contents searching for anything that could help and she was fairly sure that this wasn't the first time he had gone through these things. She took hold of his shoulder and gave him a short shake. "Gerard. Gerard!"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name and he looked at her. Gerard's eyes looked weary and sad, which troubled her even more. He smiled up at her feebly. "Sorry Tali. I have been through his things three times already and you know what I have found that could help? Nothing. The most he had among his things were notes on the mansion where the murder occurred and where he was caught. You were right about his skill as well. Besides the count, he killed four guards and wounded another as he was trying to run. One of the guards managed to trip him, which is how they caught him. They said it was pure luck. I would have to believe that."

"So I take it you can't solve this puzzle?" Her voice was gentle, filled with understanding and concern. Gerard took puzzles very personally, as if they were physically challenging him. This had to be painful for him, especially since he was trying to prove someone's innocence. That had to be the hardest thing for him to deal with, failing in a task like this. "Sometimes that happens, love. Sometimes despite your best efforts things do not turn out well."

"He's going to die Talion. Valshay is going to die because I can't solve this. I think I have all the pieces together and yet, I just cannot solve this. I can't seem to get them to prove anything except his guilt." His voice was barely over a whisper.

"And every time that damn bell rings, I loose another student or another friend I taught. It happens. You did your best Gerard, but the evidence convicted him. Not you. The evidence." She wrapped her arms about him, hugging him tightly to her. It was the best she could do to ease his tension over this.

She held him snugly for a long while, before he got up and packed away all of Valshay's things. Once that was done, he stood there looking at the various scattered boxes. "You are right. I tried."

She helped him get the things together and stacked neatly in one corner, out of the way. "We'll send these back to his family."

Gerard nodded his head in agreement. "Leave them here. Give me time to get a quick bath and I will join you for dinner. At least he returned the bridle to us, that was a good thing."

"Yes it was. And that is how I want to remember him as well." She hugged him and then let him go as he walked towards the bathing room with defeat pouring off him in waves.

*****

Valshay was more worn-out than he had ever been in his entire life. He had prayed and done the ritual over and over until he could barely think straight. His mind's voice was raw with screaming and he wanted more than anything to simply roll over and give up. However, determination burned through him, giving him a strength he was not aware that he had. Since the time was drawing near for his execution he had to make this work before then and he really didn't have any time to spare.

The door to his cell opened and two guards entered. A third was by the door with a loaded crossbow trained on him and it was clear that the man sort of hoped that Valshay would do something. They placed chains on his hands and feet swiftly and then they yanked him to his feet. A cold awareness filled Val at that point. They were going to hang him, and soon. He prayed again to the Night Lady as they hauled him out and to the cart they would be taking him to the great square in. This was it. He was going to die before he got out of this cage.

The creak of the wheels on the cobblestone filled his ears, along with the sounds of the boots and the creak of leather. No other sounds reached his ears until they neared the square. The murmurings of the crowd got through to his ears before he could see them. The people sounded angry to him and that wasn't very reassuring. They rounded a corner and the cart entered the square. The plaza hushed as he was rolled towards the gallows. There were no jeers or curses thrown at him, which was normal behavior, just an ominous silence.

The guards pulled him down from the cart and helped his body stumble up the stairs to where the noose hung. They stood him up on the drop square and slipped the noose around his neck. He couldn't tell if they pulled the rope tight or not, as his body still was not his own. It stood there outside of his control just like it had been told by the damn Mind Mage.

The square was crowded heavily with people. There were people filling every available nook and cranny to watch the King's Justice being handed down. The faces turned to him were cold and unreadable but he didn't care. Their murmuring started up again. It went on and grew for a bit until the King, standing on a separate platform, waved the people into silence. On his right stood Darius, the Kings Own, and on his left stood his oldest son, the heir. Valshay noted that the three of them made perfect targets standing like that in their immaculate Dress Whites. That platform also had several other people on it to witness this event, including Joelle. Her face was a stony mask that did not really look at him. His heart ached at that and he wished he could talk to her, to let her know the truth. However, first things first. He had to get out of this prison and save the King and the Heir, as well as Darius. He had to.

Gerard was nowhere in sight. That almost stole what little hope he had managed to hold on to. Gerard would be the only one to believe anything he said and would take action. Now he had to ensure he could get his body freed so that he could do something to break free and get close to the King.

Anger at the conspirators burned fiercely along with the determination to complete his Hunt. That rage filled him and gave him new energy. He threw himself against the walls of his prison with all his might, bellowing out his frustration, but they still held against his onslaught. Only part of his mind was focused on the words of the King. The rest of him continued to fight against the barrier that surrounded him.

The King's voice was strong, yet without emotion as he spoke. His voice was loud and reached to the farthest points of the square quite easily. "We are here today to pass King's Judgment on one of Valdemar's nobility. Valshay Danathies, you have been charged with the assassination of Duke Lendyl, Count Delosian and the murder of four of his guardsmen. Herald Darius, has the accused been questioned under truth spell?"

As Herald Darius stepped forward, Val spotted the three crossbow men of the rooftops surrounding the square. They seemed to be measuring the distance and the wind in preparation of their shots from their different vantage points. If they were waiting for him to drop before firing, they would have plenty of time to work that out. They would have clear well measured shots that would be difficult to miss. He redoubled his efforts.

"Yes we have your majesty. Under Truth spell he has confessed to both of these murders, he was also captured at the site of Count Delosian's death. He had assassins gear and there was other evidence in his rooms which proved his guilt."

"Is there any doubt as to the guilt of Valshay Danathies?" The King's voice was grim and his tone resolute. The crowd began to take on the attitude of the king, their anger at the Valshay's actions building, their tone getting sharper.

Valshay began to feel the walls of the mental prison give just a little. He focused himself on the spot of greatest weakness and pounded the wall with everything he had, pulling what strength he had left to accomplish this. He could feel it shuddering under the force of his blows and he knew that he could get through. Time, all he needed was more time.

"No your majesty. There is no doubt as to the guilt of this man." Herald Darius stepped back then, his face also mask like and unreadable.

"Lord Valshay Danathies, you have been found guilty of the murder of two nobles of Valdemar and of the murder of four guards in the employ of Count Delosian. You have been convicted by the evidence and by your admission of guilt under the Truth Spell. You are hereby stripped of your title and condemned to hang by the neck until you are dead."

Something in the tone of the crowd changed, the sound they made now was different. It had gone from angry to confused and disbelieving. There was something going on out there and it was apparently pretty major. He had to ignore it as he struggled harder. He had to break through the wall before they hung him. He had to get out his warning to the King somehow, to save the man who had just ordered his death. He noted quickly that the hired crossbow men were taking aim carefully as the final moment approached. His time was short but he didn't have anything left to give.

"Does the accused have any last words?" King Terion ended his statement coldly glaring at him, almost daring him to speak.

Valshay tried to get his mouth to work, but things were still not obeying his commands. He could finally feel the pain of his body and smell the stink of his unwashed self. The sweat of fear hung in his nostrils and it disturbed him. The wall was finally beginning to yield, cracking heavily, beginning to gap open in spots, yet still firm enough to keep him trapped. He still needed more time to survive and save the King and he only had a few moments left to live. The incredulous tone of the crowd pulled him back from the wall to looking out his eyes.

There, standing directly opposite him, looking up at him on the gallows from the ground was a Companion in full formal tack. She was beautiful, with her mane and tail braided with small silver bells. The clamor of the throng had swallowed up the sound of the bells as she had approached and there had been no way he could have heard them. He looked down at her amazed, stunned by what was in front of his own eyes. Surely, this was some sort of cruel final joke on him. There was no way that something of this nature would be occurring at that moment. His eyes, from within the mental prison that entrapped him, gazed down into her endless blue eyes and he lost himself.

He found himself falling into the depths of their cool blue happily. He didn't know for how long he fell, but the pain that had filled his spirit for the last three days was soothed in the wonder of her eyes. He felt something wrap itself about him like comforting arms and he felt a surge of love flow into him so deep that it almost overwhelmed him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. There was a care and concern for him that was more magical than anything else he had felt in his life and it left him in awe. It soothed the raw parts of him in a way that nothing ever had before and he felt somehow more complete for that presence.

He could also sense that he was being weighed, judged by some sort of standard he could not fully comprehend. He hoped he would not fail in that, for if he did he knew that love and compassion he felt now would leave him and he would discover what it meant to be truly alone. As he was judged, the love continued to hold him safe. After what felt like an eternity, something changed and the embrace seemed to hold him even tighter.

The voice that he heard in his mind was calm and eased his apprehension. It seemed to ring through out his whole spirit like a welcome balm. These words were a wonder beyond any he could imagine, especially because they were completely unexpected. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever considered this. _::Valshay, I Choose you. My name is Leena and I will never leave you. I Choose you.::_

With a terrible roar, the noise of the crowd rushed back into his ears as the walls that held him trapped in his mind shattered outward like glass. He shook his head quickly as his body slumped under its regained sensation of weight and he hurriedly glanced at the crossbow men in their positions about the square. They were getting ready to fire, having chosen to act in the confusion rather than to wait for his hanging. He only had a moment to act in order to fulfill his Hunt. His voice burst out of him as he tried to get himself free of the chains and the noose. He struggled hard, aware that he had to get over there and get them under cover. "NO!!!! Watch out your Majesty."

With a terrific wrench of something inside him that made his mind burn as if seared, Valshay managed somehow to fling himself in front of the King and the heir. He felt the bolts slam into his back and drive him heavily into the two men. He heard the breath get knocked from them both with a whoosh.

Val collapsed onto them, feeling his life slowly bleed out of him from the wounds. Pain coursed along his back as he felt the bolts shift inside of him with his breath. Screams from the crowds filled the air of the great square and chaos reigned, as he tried to get his mouth to work. As blackness rose up in a mighty wave to engulf him, words finally made it out. "I did it, Leena. I saved them. Blessed Night Lady, I saved them."

Merciful darkness enveloped him, shutting out the terrible pain that wracked his body.


	7. Chapter 7

174

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Seven

As the welcome darkness faded back into light, Valshay knew he was alive due to the pain that seared every part of his body, because surely being dead meant no more pain. His head pounded unmercifully like waves on the shore and his thoughts felt like raw scraped flesh. His mind burned terribly as if a hot brand had been shoved into his brain and twisted. He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. The act made his eyes ache with the intense stabbing of the light and he took in the white washed, unadorned walls with his eyes slitted to protect them. It was very bright in the room for some reason, painfully bright, like the sun in summer on a cloudless day. And that light hurt, more burning needles being thrust into his brain. His head throbbed and he moaned weakly.

A cheerful voice spoke from next to him. It sounded like the Healer who had seen him with Gerard, an event that seemed like lifetimes ago. She moved in front of him so he could see her without having to move his eyes or t even open them any more. Her smile matched her voice as her rich eyes looked closely at him, looking at something deeper than the surface. "Ah, so he lives. Good, good. Drink this. It will help with the pain in your head."

A warm cup was held to his lips and he drank it down thirstily. It seemed like it was the first liquid he had tasted in several days and if his jumbled memories were right it probably was. It was nasty, all bitter and dirt like, with bits of something in it. He did not really care at that point, as the taste of anything was wonderful after what he had been through. The sensation of his body being his again was wonderful regardless of the severe pain he was in. His body was his and that was all that mattered. The Healer tipped the cup back to keep him from inhaling the liquid, after a thin rivulet of tea ran down his chin. "Relax, I have plenty of this. You do not have to breathe this in."

She tipped it back up and Val finished the glass greedily. He rested his head back on the pillow after he was done and sighed in relief. Lifting his head and taking a drink really shouldn't be that exhausting. The pain in his body was amazing and he cherished it. At least it let him know he was still alive and that above anything seemed the biggest miracle in this whole situation. He croaked out his biggest question, as he needed to know, "What happened?"

"Other than you almost dying young man? Not all that much. You saved the king and his boy in one of the most spectacular rescues this city has ever seen." She tipped another cup of the vile brew into his mouth. He drank it down avariciously as it was making the brutal pounding fade. "But in doing so you had two poisoned crossbow bolts hit you in the back. You were amazingly lucky in the fact that they only punctured one lung and nicked a kidney. Because of your hanging, there was a healer there to confirm your death and their quick action got you stabilized enough to get you here. Still, you almost died several times during the course of trying to patch you up and it was touch and go for a lot longer than we wanted to deal with. Add to that gift channels having been forced open and overtaxed all at once, you my friend are a complete mess. I am Healer Dalan and it is my thankless task to try and get you better."

Valshay nodded to that and glanced around the room noticing the Guard standing in one corner, watching him warily. The ludicrousness of that made him begin to chuckle, but it hurt too much to keep going for long. As if he could actually manage to do anything at this point to anyone. Val was as weak as a baby and couldn't focus enough to fight even if he had a notion to. He gathered that the guard was in there for someone else's comfort. "So somehow I managed to escape the hangman and complete my Hunt. Imagine that. I had the most amazing dreams…"

"Fine, fine. You need to drink this. You have been unconscious for three days, and there are some people who want to talk to you desperately. This potion will sustain you for a little while, so they can talk to you and try to get some answers. It will ease the pain a bit so I can sit you up some and you can answer their questions. I will also pain block you for a bit as well. I am afraid however that is all I can do for your pain. But I promise they will not bother you for too long and I will kick them out when you need to rest. You really need your rest and I will ensure that you get it. Ready?" Dalan produced a blue vial and held it up for him to see.

He nodded weakly. The liquid from the vial was thick and tasted odd, but he soon felt the pain in his mind fade a little for which he was thankful. The Healer placed her warm hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Some of that warmth filled his body and the pain of his body moved farther off. His breathing eased and his mind ached less and that was a great blessing. He smiled faintly as she sat him up, propped on two extra pillows. "Thank you."

"Thank you. You saved the King. I'll be back when I can tell that you are fading." With that she turned and left the room. He could hear voices outside the door discussing him probably. Overall, he didn't care. He was alive and he had completed his hunt by managing to keep the King alive. Things had turned out better than he could imagine.

His thoughts turned to a pair of blue eyes that had enveloped him and had held him warmly. They had been full of love and had accepted him completely. Had that been some sort of dream, for surely something like that couldn't be real?

Outside the Healer was talking to Valshay's first guests since this whole catastrophe occurred. "He is heavily drugged and will probably fade in and out during the conversation. He is not in good health as of right now and I am not so sure that this ideas is a good one, but I won't challenge it. The boy almost died because of this so keep that in mind. His channels burst open violently and he has the worst case of over use I have ever seen. Just talk to him easily and wait for his answers. Don't pressure him. I am not sure how long he will be good for, just so you know and I will come in when I feel him start to slip."

Val turned to look as the door opened again and in walked King Terion and Gerard. Their faces both looked grim and mask like. Val chuckled a little at that, as he could not imagine why they had those long faces. Well, maybe he could understand the King, as the man and his son had almost been killed but Gerard? "Hello your majesty. I'd get up to welcome you properly, but I am afraid I can't manage it right now."

Gerard folded his tall body into a seat next to his bed and the King stood at the foot of it, almost glaring accusingly at him as if he had done something wrong. Valshay was not sure why that was the case but there was not anything he could do about it given his state. He would just be able to accept what was and wait for the rest. He waited for them to break the silence as he could think of nothing to say.

Gerard finally spoke softly, gently, the way one does to the very sick or dying. Val could understand that as he did feel as if he were almost dead. Dalan had pulled him back from the brink and he really appreciated that "Valshay, we need to know what happened. Can you tell us?"

Valshay felt a bit light headed, probably from the pain medicine. It was hard to think clearly and too much thought hurt. The world moved as if he was on a ship and he took a deep breath to center himself. Since thinking hurt he tried to do as little of that as possible which wasn't really much of an option at that moment. "Uh… alright Gerard. But first I have a question. Things are a little bit fuzzy for me right now but if I remember correctly wasn't I Chosen?"

Gerard looked up at the King, as if looking for an answer. There had already been a great debate over this point already and no decision had been reached as of that point as there were many on both sides of the argument that had a lot more questions than could be answered right then. The King's face was clouded with thought as he looked over towards Gerard and nodded slightly. Gerard turned back to Val, with a fragile smile on his face, feeling a small measure of victory at that concession from the king. Maybe his side would win after all. "Yes, Valshay, you were."

"Oh… good… it was real… thought I'd gone insane. I thought she had been a vision sent by the Night Lady to take me." Val relaxed into the embrace of the pillows. He closed his eyes to let them rest. The room was still too bright in his opinion, though only two candles were being used for illumination. Their confirmation of what he had vaguely remembered did set his own mind at ease. So maybe he wasn't as crazy as he thought. "So, now I get to become a Herald?"

Gerard sought the King's guidance again. Terion was quiet for a long while, looking down at the ashen face of Valshay as is searching the sorely wounded boy for something. Finally, the king nodded his assent reluctantly. Gerard said, "Yes, you will."

Val chuckled again, weakly. And then grimaced, as his back still ached from the wounds the bolts caused and his muscles spasmed some. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Gerard. "Ungh… So all my crimes are washed away. That is what the law says, if I remember correctly, right Gerard?"

Gerard winced at the almost calculated way in which the question had been phrased. Valshay was still under suspicion for several murders, but since he had been Chosen he was now untouchable for any of them. Valshay was pretty smart to avoid answering anything until that had gotten confirmed. He nodded. "That is right. That is the law."

"Fine. I just wanted to make sure that was clear first. So, what is it that you want to know?" The light in the room was still bright and his eyes ached. The Whites both the King and Gerard were wearing did not help the matter any as they reflected the light right into his eyes. He closed his eyes again so they could rest.

"Did you kill the Count?" asked the King, finally speaking. It came out rather bitter and angry.

"No your majesty. Him I did not kill. His friends that were conspiring against you took care of that. Could I please get some water Gerard, or more of that nasty tea?" His throat was getting dry again and his lips felt a bit cracked. The ache in his head thankfully had not returned to its full strength so it might be a good idea to have more tea in order to stave that pain off.

Gerard poured him a glass of the still warm tea from the pot on the bedside table and helped Valshay to drink it down. Once he removed the cup from Valshay's lips he asked. "Did you kill Duke Lendyl?"

"Yes. I killed him." Valshay answered with his voice as strong as he could. It still sounded feeble to his ears and he really wasn't all that surprised. He tried to keep from thinking, as it hurt so much. Sleep was beginning to sound like a wonderful option to him. If only they would finish this up this questioning he could do that.

The King spoke again, almost spitting out his question. Terion's face was red with barely contained anger as this young man had just admitted to killing one of his best friends. The need for answers weighed heavily in the air, as did the kings need to hit Valshay. "Why?"

Valshay sighed; weary in both body and soul. This had been a difficult Hunt in many more ways then he had imagined could be possible and he had survived purely by luck. He knew they wanted answers but he just wanted to close his eyes and rest. Maybe he just needed to answer bluntly and hope that they would leave him alone. "I am an assassin by trade your majesty. I hunt both people and information, for a price. I killed Duke Lendyl for a payment of ten in copper because a ten-year-old boy wanted me to get the men who were responsible for enslaving his family and killing all of his friends. I found that group, killed them all except their leader and I tortured him until he told me everything I wanted to know about his organization. That man gave me the Duke. As did another group of slavers the man also gave me. That was enough proof for me, so Duke Lendyl died to fulfill my contract to that boy. I left the Guard the journals I found hidden in the Duke's study so that they could clean up the rest of the mess the Duke had left as his legacy. Those journals and what they contained more than justified my action. I'm sorry your Majesty but the man was scum."

The room was quiet after he finished speaking. The guard, standing against the wall shifted uneasily as the King stood perfectly still, his face cold and closed. Gerard stared at Valshay in surprise. To guess at the truth of a thing was quite different than hearing it confessed with no coercion. Gerard knew with utter certainty that this was his mystery assassin. If it were not for the fact that Valshay could not obviously take it physically he would have wanted to talk to him as much as possible about that, to check to see if his thoughts on those deaths had been correct. He would have to wait until the young man was healthy again before he could do that. "How many have you killed?"

"Counting my being here in Haven, this time, I have been on fifty-four Hunts. In that time I have killed easily over a hundred and fifty people. Roughly. I generally count completed Hunts, not bodies." Valshay felt remarkable at ease. He did not have to lie anymore about this any more since being Chosen had given him a clean slate legally. Because of this, he would tell them everything he could without putting his family too much in jeopardy. Even so, there was no way to connect them to anything he had done. His family was safe.

The King finally pulled up a chair and sat at the foot of the bed almost glaring at the ashen-faced boy tucked under the sheets. The man's mind was probably awhirl with disbelief and anger. That this boy had done so much, broke so many laws and was now untouchable due to the actions of a Companion was exasperating. This whole thing was not justice, this was a travesty. That he also owed this boy both his and his son's life as well galled him to no end. His anger was tempered with the depths of the debt he owed the boy. He sighed and asked. "So why were you here in Haven?"

Valshay closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment. He was so tired, but he had to answer these questions and pass on what information he had gotten. It would help him complete all the terms he had set for his Hunt. What they did with the information he gave them would be up to them but he had done his part. He started telling what he knew in its most basic form, in order to explain this last bit of this Hunt. "I found a letter in the Duke's study that made mention of a meeting, here in Haven. It felt like a plot of some sort, especially due to the Duke being involved, as the man rarely did anything that did not have some sort of illegal gain for himself in it. So I came here to make sure that you were not killed in a plot against your life and rule. I had hoped it would turn out to be nothing but I felt it prudent to check it out as the cost of a wrong guess was too high. And my hunch that sent me here on this particular Hunt turned out to be true. They caught me before I could escape with the information I had overheard, by some foreigner who was able to use Herald Magic. They said the he was the key to all of their plans."

The King and Gerard exchanged worried glances at that. This was a thing that had been feared for a long time and change the balance of power. How someone out of country happened to know the mind magic skills that aided the Heralds in their tasks was beyond their ability to understand. This made the alleged actions of the conspirators seem all the more sinister. "Do you know who was involved in this plot?"

"Someone on the privy council, as well as several others. I think the total I counted was eight others after the Count's death. I did not manage to see any of them however, only heard their voices. I know what they each sounded like, that is all. They wanted to get another of their group onto the council, to take Lendyl's place. They killed Delosion as the reason for incurring the King's Justice as he had been willing to turn them all in for his own gain in power. The foreigner heard that in Delosion's thoughts, so they killed him. They wanted to use me as the bait for King's justice so that it would hurt Joelle, to add to the pain and confusion of the assassination. Knowing that her pain would add to Elspeth's who was going to have all of this dumped on her." Val heard his words start to slur a little. It was becoming more difficult to keep his eyes open. The weight of his exhaustion was starting to pull him down. He did not really want to fight it. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is. I take it you are the one who was spending a good deal of time with Joelle over the last couple of days, correct?" asked the King, looking at him guardedly. Val found that he couldn't read any more than that from the man's face. And the King's face was getting a bit blurry well, which didn't help matters. He did not like this, feeling so helpless.

"Yes. She is one of the reasons I tried so hard to get free of whatever that foreigner did to me. I did not want you to die for two main reasons. One is because of the debt my family owes to the Heralds and the other is because it would have really hurt Joelle. I couldn't stand that." Valshay was having even more trouble keeping his eyes open. They kept drooping and half closing. It was also getting harder to open them again once they did close. He pulled them open again and looked owlishly at the two of them, his eyes not really focusing. "Oh… what I told you about Herald Jolene. Not quite true. I met her four and a half years ago… held her as she died. That priest she was checking on for you was my Hunt. Killed him for her as well. My family tries to protect this country from the shadows. Payment for our debt to Shadowstalker."

The King and Gerard could tell that Val was fading fast as his eyes couldn't focus and that his words were slurring. The door opened and Healer Dalan bustled into the room. She came over, took one look at Val and turned to the king. "The boy is done, your Majesty. I don't think he can manage to answer any more of your questions right now. I have him dosed as heavily as I am willing to in order to deal with raw channels and over use, not to mention the poison and those injuries from the crossbow bolts. He should make it. You can try again tomorrow if you want but now he has to rest."

As the two Heralds stood and moved towards the door, Val managed to speak once more, his eyes blinking, trying to focus on them and his words were hesitant and slurred. "Can… can I see… her?"

The two men looked at each other before responding. As Gerard turned to answer, he noted that Valshay was already asleep, his black hair having fallen across his face. The Healer ushered them out of the room, to let Valshay rest.

*****

"Who do you think he means, Gerard?" asked the King somewhat distractedly as they headed through the Healer's, towards the council chambers. "His Companion or my daughter?"

"I believe the only way to answer that would be yes. I would say he would really like to see both of them. The boy, uh… young man I should say, is different. He kills people for a living, yet risks himself to save you and your son in an incredible act of Herald power. This is definitely not what I expected when I thought he wasn't quite guilty. I thought that he wasn't guilty of any part of this. But it turns out he is quite guilty of a lot more than we expected but by being Chosen…, which still shakes me, he is now free of that guilt." Gerard was walking even with the king, which was easy due to his longer stride, which he only shortened to keep from outpacing the man. "So what are we going to do with his information that this plot was put together by someone on the Privy Council? I don't think he is lying after all."

They walked on across the courtyard that separated Healers from the King's Chambers, as the King mused over the issue. Finally he spoke, after looking around to see if they were alone. "We wait. If this is indeed the truth, than that fat alone will put the boy at a great deal of risk. We can watch for that and take steps to protect him. But also until we get more information from him on what to even ask what can we do? Question all of the council members under truth spell for suspicion?"

"Why not, your majesty? Some how that young man back there kept you and your son from being assassinated. If Darius were still alive I feel that he would agree with me, protect yourself and your family first in this situation. Do not worry about stepping on a few toes." Gerard added emphatically. "We can always get more information out of Valshay later but I think that we should take this step now. Bring the guards and we'll question everyone all at once."

"And if we get nothing? Then what? Valshay had been questioned under truth spell twice, if I remember correctly? By both you and Darius, I might add. Moreover, what did you get from those? Nothing but that constructed story, which bears little similarity to what we were told. If this foreigner did something that can circumvent the truth spell then we gain nothing, except showing our hand, if we question them now. I think we need to hold a Heralds council first, then we talk to the Privy Council. Maybe the others can figure out something we have missed in all of this. Besides, what are we going to do with Valshay? A criminal… Chosen? I wish Darius were alive so that Roland could question the Companion." The king walked with his hands clasped behind his back, brows drawn in tight as he thought. It did strike Gerard that nothing was comforting the king and in fact more information was only adding to his discomfort.

"Why do you need to question Companion Leena? She Chose Valshay, an action that she took of her own free will. The Companions are the final say on who is Chosen or not. Why do we need to question that? It is one of the tenets of our strength. The Companions never Choose wrongly. We may not understand their whys but they don't choose wrong." Gerard looked confusedly at the King, unsure of what the King was implying.

"She chose an Assassin, Gerard! Why? That is what I want to know, why?" The King stopped and looked directly at Gerard, his body tense with frustration. "I know that the boy saved both my son and I. And I have a pretty good idea that her choosing him when she did let him take the actions that let him save us. But this is not the usual course of events. What also worries me is that some people are Chosen because their gifts will be useful soon. What does that imply about Danathies? We will need a highly trained assassin soon? That is not a very comforting thought Gerard."

Gerard remained quiet. The king's worries were all well founded and not without merit. But he was also sure that questioning Leena on this matter would not make things any clearer. The Companions tended to remain quiet whenever they were questioned on such matters. "True enough. But the Choosing is the prerogative of the Companion. She Chose who most suited her and who she felt would best serve Valdemar. His very first actions after being Chosen show that she was at least correct in that Choice. We do not need to dwell on those whys but rather on what we are going to do with him. What have we all gained by having him becoming a Herald? He is bringing to us a set of skills that none here have and I think that is a much more important concern right now."

"You could be right. Give me some time to mull things over and get a better handle on this situation. Get together the others on the Heralds Council and meet me in my chambers in about a candlemark. We will try to figure out what to do then, with the information he brought us and himself." The king smiled weakly up at Gerard. "We will figure out what to do, Gerard. Hopefully it will be what is best for us."

*****

Valshay was lingering halfway between being awake and asleep. Things still hurt but not quite as bad as he thought they should. It was probably the effects of the various drugs they had liberally dosed him with. That numb comfort was a blessing right now he was sure and he did not want to struggle against their effects too much. It was a peaceful way to be for right now, until his body felt up to doing anything other than lie there.

The Healer had come in and given him some broth and more of that dirt tea earlier. It had helped his head a little. The thick syrupy liquids she poured down his throat after that helped keep him from thinking too much, since that was hurting as well. He simply lay there blissfully in a half aware state, to tired not to care about anything.

The whispers returned, coming closer, becoming more distinct and that dragged his attention somewhere. That would be nice, to hear the whispers. But he really did not expect to be able to, they weren't real… right? So he started a little when a clear, gentle woman's voice addressed him softly in his mind. _::Valshay?::_

_::Who's there?:: _He had not heard the door open and it did not sound like the guard, who was male while the voice was not. He did not quite hear his own voice as he said that and he was unsure why that was. How had he replied silently? Who could it be that was talking to him? It did not sound like the Healer who had been in earlier to check on him. This voice sounded younger. He opened his eyes as little as possible and saw only the room and the guard, who looked bored standing there watching him sleep.

_::Leena. I'm your Companion silly.:: _The voice vaguely reminded him of someone he had known but he could not seem to place the voice. His thoughts twinged painfully as he tried to follow that line of inquiry further so he immediately stopped. The voice held a good amount of humor and was warm with love. For him? Why? His Companion?

_::Where are you? I didn't hear anyone come into my room?::_ Valshay tried to think through this but it hurt and he moaned as a wave of pain and nausea washed over him. He closed his eyes again to keep the world from wavering, but that did not keep him from feeling as if the whole room was moving. His stomach rebelled at this but the wave of nausea was not great enough for him to loose his earlier meal of broth and tea.

_::Relax. I am in the garden by your room, not more ten feet from you right now. We are using mindspeach. That is why you cannot hear me. At least not with your ears.:: _She teased him gently.

He let himself relax at that. It was good to know he was not going insane. In addition, this was his Companion as well in his mind, not the Foreigner, so he was safe. The sensation was odd but at least it was explainable. It did take some getting used to. _::Sorry, this just feels a little like talking to yourself and answering.::_

She laughed lightly in his mind. It was not as nice as Joelle's laugh but it was nice. _::I guess it could at that, if you were not ready for what it really was. I called to see how you were feeling? I have been worried about you.::_

_::You were?:: _Valshay was not really sure what to say, or rather think. And at this point he simply chose not to think. He was really not used to people outside his family saying that they were worried about him. It felt strange but he figured that he could get used to it. _::I am alive, so that is a good start.::_

_::I was scared for you after the bolts hit you. I don't think I was even aware how much your mind was hurt before that. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to come see you yet, as I cannot make it through the doors of the hospital and they have not brought you outside to me as they don't want you to catch a chill or something, nor have they taken you to any of the rooms Heralds use that we have access to. I found out what room you were in and I came as close as I could. So I wanted to try and see if you could hear me.:: _Her concern for him was really clear in her tone of voice. Again Val was bothered by the fact that the voice sounded familiar. He just could not place it and it was really bugging him. He let the thought go as unimportant at the moment. If it were really important the question would return.

Another wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. He swayed a bit in the bed and went a little ashen faced. He felt some of the tea brought to his lips and he drank it deeply. Slowly the feelings faded off into the background again and he sighed, a bit more at rest. _::Sorry about that Leena. I still feel really poorly.::_

_::I am sorry as well. I wish I had acted sooner, but I had not been really sure of things yet. If I had, that might have kept you from having to go through all of this. I will talk to you later, Chosen. Please rest.:: _Her idea sounded like an exceedingly good one so he let himself drift off to sleep again. That blanket of darkness embraced him again and he went thankfully into another painless and dreamless sleep.

*****

Gerard shifted in his seat, still trying to get comfortable in the chair. The discussion about Valshay and his choosing had been going on for well over a candlemark already and he really wanted them to come to some sort of resolution. They were still rehashing the same points and not really getting anywhere. He was getting tired of this. Darius would have swiftly dealt with this if he had been here. But since he was gone for good and no one wanted to try and presume to take his place, Gerard decided to do so. If for not other reason then to finish this so he could go back to his room and get comfortable. "Excuse me, but you are all forgetting a fairly important aspect of this?"

"What Gerard?" snapped the Seneschal's Herald, Vedan, who was glaring at Gerard.

"She Chose him and then he went and saved the King and the Heir. Companion Leena seems to be happy with him so all we can do is agree with her choice and move on from there. What we do with him is at this point is of much greater importance than anything he did prior to his Choosing. What part of that basic fact are you missing?" Gerard let his frustration show in his tone and he didn't care.

"The man is a murderer!" barked Vedan, his own anger and disbelief over this situation showing clearly.

"And?" replied Gerard lightly.

"What do you mean by and?" asked the Lord Marshal's Herald, Kelwyn, who looked as if he had not had a lot of sleep lately. With the confusion and discord after the attempted assassination Gerard really doubted that Kelwyn had slept more than a few hours a night. He had been busier than anyone else in this room currently, trying to help deal with this whole situation from the Guards point of view.

"Kingdom law. Having been Chosen, Valshay Danathies is immune to any legal action taken on anything he did before such a time. Being Chosen is to be judged by a power far greater than courts and crowns. Surely you have not forgotten that part of our legal code, have you?" Gerard felt his irritation beginning to grow even more.

The King chose that moment to intervene, as it seemed as if several of the Heralds were almost ready to come to blows over this issue. "Valshay has been Chosen. That is final!" He pounded on the table for emphasis on that point. "Right now I think he needs to go through the Collegium and everything else, just like any other Herald Candidate we get. I hope you all can handle that?"

The Dean of the Collegium, who had remained silent until this point is the discussion, spoke up and joined the fray. "Certainly your Highness. Given his injuries and the estimated recovery time for that, I figure that he could join the incoming year group in a few weeks. That also gives Roland time to find someone and return. I figured that way Valshay could use his age and experience to keep an eye out for his younger year mates, especially the new King's Own. From what you related about your conversation with him, he will be in a great deal of danger of being killed himself, so that will be worked around as well."

"How can you take this all so calmly, Felgarth?" asked the Seneschal's Herald.

Felgarth shrugged his broad shoulders, his blind eyes closed as he turned to face Vedan. His voice was even. "Simple, it is my job to deal with Candidates every day. Why would that change because we get a Chosen with a… how should we say this… colorful past."

Several others chuckled at Felgarth's choice of words. Talion, the Weaponsmistress, smiled broadly at Vedan before she remarked to the table. "I hope this ends this portion of our discussion. I think a more important topic is the other part of Valshay's information. Treason is a bit more of a pressing issue than this inordinately odd Choosing. That and finding out about this way to circumvent a Truth Spell. We need to find out who all the traitors are and to try and keep it fairly quiet while we do so. How do we deal with that?"

Gerard nodded in agreement. Talion could always be counted on to cut through all the nonsense going on when things really needed to get done. It was part of the reasons he cared for her so much. "Valshay only heard the voices of those involved and has no physical descriptions. He heard them say that one of their members was on the Privy Council, and that they wanted to get a second one onto the Council as well. Also with an out country practitioner of Heraldic gifts possibly masking their thoughts enough to keep a Truth Spell from working, we will really need to work to catch them. We also know that the King and his son are targets as well, so we have to protect them as much as possible until we catch the conspirators. So we are dealing with a difficult problem. I suppose getting Valshay to describe all eight of their voices will be a start but still, who are we after?"

"Do we know if the boy is telling the truth right now?" asked Kelwyn.

"No way of really knowing for certain without using a Truth Spell on him and he is not physically up to it right now, with his gift channels blasted open. I have already asked his Healer about that and she is adamant that we not try that anytime in the near future." Gerard replied with a nod of admission. "However, I figure he is telling the complete truth right now as he is free of any punishment connected to his actions prior to this. So right now he has no reason to lie as his truth cannot condemn him."

"So what actions do we take?" This from Vedan who begrudgingly gave on the issue of Valshay being Chosen. "Do we Truth Spell the Privy Council?"

"I say yes." Gerard felt he had to put forth his reasoning at that point. "That way, even if we do not catch the person we at least let them know we are after them. They might be liable to make mistakes at that point that we should be able to exploit and I for one would love some sort of clues to act on."

"But that also lets them know we are after them, which means that they can take actions to protect themselves when we still do not know who they are. I say no, at least until we have a better idea of who could be involved in this." Talion pointed out the flip side to Gerard's argument as she was wont to do. "I think it is a better plan tactically. Either way, I believe that the guards need to be doubled and Valshay needs guards watching over him."

Kelwyn coughed at this, looking slightly embarrassed. "There are guards on him right now."

Talion turned to look at him, her eyes peering at him penetratingly. "You have guards there to protect him? Or rather to keep him from doing anything? Really Kelwyn, Valshay almost died over this, I doubt he is going to do anything dangerous to the King after he had gone through al the trouble of saving his life."

"Talion, I had them put there." interjected the King. He also looked tired and harried, like most there at the table.

"Your Majesty, I know he is an assassin but I truly doubt he would have been Chosen if his intentions were directed at you or your family or any of us here or the nation at large. He needs to be protected by us not guarded like a prisoner." She turned her gaze on him. It was a look that all the trainees feared and most other Heralds never wanted directed at them. The King's resolve was enough that he only shifted a little under the look she gave him like an errant schoolboy.

"Fine. Kelwyn, could you take care of that?" ordered the King.

"Certainly your majesty. That will not be a problem." Kelwyn looked a little relieved at that. It looked as if he wanted to add something else but he held his tongue, figuring that now was not the time.

"Felgarth, talk to the boy in order to figure out what he needs to take in Collegium. I figure that he is going to be a rather sore spot in a number of ways, so see what you can do t make that transition as painless as possible. We will get what information that we can from him tomorrow and the next day and so on, until he has no more to say. Gerard, your job is to take that information and to figure out who is behind this. What ever you need to do, or what ever you might need in order accomplish this task is yours. I do not guess that it will be easy but between you and that boy I figure you can manage to make this work. Just keep that part quiet. Kelwyn, also have the guards on the boy keep an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious. Let them know that if some one manages to kill him they will be dealt with rather severely, such as being sent to the Karse border or up to Sorrows. Add more guards to my family. I think that covers the basics of this. We all need to be on our toes until this is done." Terion nodded grimly as he passed his orders. He did not look pleased about any of the necessary compromises at all that needed to be made in order to protect his family. "Now time to go to the Privy Council. Of this meeting we will tell no one. At this point, on this issue only Heralds can be fully trusted. With the ability of the Truth Spell under question, we will have to keep this completely within the Heralds as well. Are we all agreed?"

Everyone agreed with the King's logic on that point. Talion, Felgarth and Gerard were the only ones who did not immediately head towards the Council chambers as they were not tasked with that onerous task. Talion was letting Felgarth rest one hand on her arm for guidance as the three of them headed towards the Collegium. As the sounds of the others faded away Felgarth spoke up. "So tell me about this friend of yours who has caused all this turmoil?"

Talion chuckled a little at that. Leave it to him to remain utterly calm through this whole misadventure. "He is a nice young man, Felgarth. You will like him I am sure. I have been wondering what to do with him as well, as I am quite sure that he knows how to fight."

Gerard added his opinion as well. "He is smart, very smart. I do not know how broad his education is, but he does have a good amount of training in his job. And that does take time. So he will probably be a fun student to have, though a bit aggravating overall."

Felgarth smiled at that and responded with a little chuckle. "Good! I am a little tired with all the students that have come through lately. They have been far too tame. I have missed the stupid things you used to do Gerard. Someone who will be interesting and aggravating will be a nice change of pace."

Talion had a small laugh at that as well. Gerard just shook his head. Felgarth always found a way to get a dig in on him for some of the stunts he had pulled as a student. Especially the one time he had rearranged the furniture in the classrooms. He had paid dearly for that one, but in the end Felgarth had found it a bit funny. It was the only thing that kept him from being thrashed by most of the elder Heralds at the Collegium at the time. He still had gone through a rather painful gauntlet for it though. The Weaponsmaster had not been overly amused by the prank and let his displeasure show. "When do you want to go talk to Valshay?"

Felgarth thought about it as they made it in to the Collegium building, heading towards the evening meal. "I think in about a week or two would be sufficient. Give him some more time to heal and for his overuse problems fade before we let him loose with a bunch of younger kids. No need to make him think when it makes him sick to do so. So when he is ready, just have him come and visit me. I'll be able to figure out what he needs to take from there."

Talion agreed with that particular assessment, having had suffered through a bad bout of overuse. "Sounds like a good plan to me. He can also use the time to try and deepen his attachment to his Companion, so that should work out just fine."

At that, Gerard remembered the conversation the two of them had had on horses during their trip into Haven. He snickered at the memory. "That should be fun. Valshay told me that he has never liked horses and just barely knows how to ride. It almost seems as if he is afraid of horses so this should be good. He said he could manage to stay in the saddle for the most part so long as the horse does not do anything too interesting. I will have to make sure and watch him learning how to ride as it should be fairly amusing."

The other two chuckled a little at that. Felgarth stopped his chuckling in order to add, "Well, yet another one for the beginning riders course. I wonder how many we will have this year group. We should start to see Companions returning in about a couple of weeks or so. Thankfully only five rode out this time. So counting Valshay and whoever Roland decides on, that is either six or seven in the year group. Not too bad a class size."

Talion guided him to his seat at the table which most of the instructors shared. "Not too many, thank the Lady. I really hope that Valshay is our only surprise."


	8. Chapter 8

198

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Eight

Over the last couple of weeks, Valshay had only been able to give them a little more information on the whole plot. Thinking no longer hurt as much and he had been able to handle the strain of a truth spell on him as Gerard questioned him yet again, this time to ensure that every detail had been gathered. That event had been quite tiring and he had slept most of the day afterwards after the Healer had drugged him. He was feeling stronger overall but the effects of the wounds and the poison still affected him, making the healing process far slower than it should have been. No all he wanted to do was get outside and see something besides the same four walls.

The Healer trainee that was constantly checking on him had helped him to shave and trim up his goatee and thin line of beard since he wanted to look presentable because today was the first day he was allowed to sit outside in the warm weather and be with his Companion in almost a month. That one fact still amazed him to no end. Him with a Companion and becoming a Herald? The whole crazy idea of it was almost too strange for words to begin to describe. As soon as he was ready, the Healer trainee helped him out into the gardens just off Healer's main building. While he was being helped down onto a bench, he could see the guards moving into position around the area. That fact still amused him. What did they think he was going to do, attack someone? In his condition? Or was it like Leena had said the other day, that they were there for his protection. That would be a nice change as he had never really been a big fan of Guards. He wished he could be sure as to why they were there, and watching him.

After he had been settled on the bench by the Healer trainee, with a blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm, he spotted Leena heading towards him from across the garden. She had gotten decked out in her full formal tack again and as she pranced towards him, making the bells on her bridle ching in time with the sound of her hooves, he gaped at her in wonder. She looked utterly magical and beautiful like this, like something truly from the magical stories. He could barely take his eyes off her as she neared. She turned to enable him to get a good look, obviously plesed. _::Like what you see, Chosen?::_

_::Absolutely. You look beautiful. Though why did you get all fancied up? Just for me? You know I would have been fine just seeing you.:: _ Valshay was not quite sure as to the why and was a bit confused. He was not used to being this confused over things. The Mind Healer who had finally returned to the capitol had told him that this confusion was just a side effect of his entrapment and the effort he had put in to breaking out and would pass in time. He really hoped so as it was a bit disconcerting to not follow things as easily as he knew he could normally.

_::Well, you were a bit distracted when I chose you, so I figured that I would let you have another look.:: _Her voice teased him gently. He liked the sound of her mental voice and it didn't grate on his still tender mind. _::I hoped you would not be upset if I did this. You know, most of those Chosen get some time between being Chosen and throwing themselves into the line of danger. You just had to throw yourself into the fray immediately.::_

Val chuckled at that. He didn't mind teasing. After all, it was something her family did all the time. _::Leena, I have been in the line of danger since I was thirteen, going on training missions into Karse. So it really should not come as some sort of surprise that I did what I did. What I did before you Chose me put me in the line of danger all the time.::_

Leena moved up next to him and whuffled into his black hair. She nuzzled against him affectionately and Valshay relaxed into the comfortable feeling. It felt right somehow to be with her, in a way that defied any ability to make sense out of it. How she managed to find him and connect to him was beyond belief, especially due to how he had been trapped inside himself. He smiled and leaned against her. She did not move as he did so, as she supported his weight quite easily. He was not sure how long he remained like that.

_::Val, why don't we move to someplace more comfortable? I'll lie down on the grass and you can lie up against me. That way if you want to take a nap you can. I am sure it will be more comfortable than the bench. How does that sound?:: _Her voice pulled him out of the reverie that had enveloped him. He nodded and got to his feet shakily as Leena moved onto the grass. She lay down and Val made his way over to her with trembling, shuffling steps. It was exhausting, so he simply let himself collapse against her when he got there. He really disliked feeling like this and only time would change it.

The feel of her heartbeat and the rising and lowering of her chest with her breath was comforting. He felt that odd sensation of being hugged without arms being involved again and that was nice. With a turn of his head, he could see that she had turned to face him. The depths of her blue eyes welcomed him and surrounded him with unconditional love. He sighed, closed his eyes and lay against her. _::Thank you.::_

_::For what?:: _Leena sounded a little confused at that.

_::For saving me so I could complete my Hunt.::_ Valshay let his thanks show in his feelings, as he had figured that she could sense that. The nature of a Companion was a bit odd when he thought about and given the official history of their origin there was no doubt that they were sent there to the country by the Divine powers. What that meant he still had no idea but the why's of things mattered to him. That Divine providence had allowed him to be Chosen and had allowed him to save lives. It was a tremendous gift he had been given.

_::You are welcome. But Valshay, I did not chose you because of that:: _

_::Really? Than why did you choose me?:: _Valshay had been wondering that from the first moment it had happened. He could not understand why he would have been Chosen from all the other people out there. Most assuredly, there were better and more deserving people out there for the role of Herald. He was an assassin, a professional killer with scores of dead to his credit. Why would he get Chosen?

_::Well, two main reasons really. The first is that you were trying so hard to get out so you could save the King despite the fact that you had accepted that you were going to die. You were utterly willing to give your life for the King without any thoughts of yourself. That is a rare thing and that sort of selflessness is one of the things we look for. The second…well the second is my secret.:: _Leena ended the statement coyly.

_::I do not understand that. I did nothing special. I was merely doing my job.::_ he protested. That was all he had been doing as well. He wasn't very selfless as far as he could tell. He would definitely rather stay alive than risk himself too much. It was just that there did not seem to be any other way for him to complete his Hunt any other way except by trying to intercept the bolts with his body. If he had been able to do anything else he might have but his options and time were limited. He did the best he could in an untenable situation.

_::Your job entailed throwing yourself in front of the king and his son, to take the bolts meant to kill them?:: _she asked gently, her voice calm and sure.

_::Well, no, not specifically. However, it was the only way I could think of to complete my Hun and protect themt. There did not seem to be any other option at that point.:: _He grudgingly agreed.

_::That is what I mean. You also hurt yourself fairly badly in your mind trying to make this happen. That is another fact in your favor.:: _she calmly pointed that out as well. He figured it would be too difficult to argue with someone who seemed to be too smugly correct. If this was going to become a trend than maybe he should escape as soon as his legs could carry him?

_::Fine. I submit to your vastly superior logic. I have never been able to find anyone who could ever get the better of a woman when she had set her mind on something.:: _He raised his hands in submission, conceding her points. It was far easier to yield on this than to fight a losing battle.

_::Speaking of women who seem focused, I think you are about to have a guest.:: _Leena turned her head towards the palace. Valshay watched his sister walk towards him. Actually stalked would be a better description of how she was moving he decided after watching her for a bit longer. Her blue eyes seemed to burn with both anger and relief as they focused intently on him. He had only seen her look this focused in this particular way once before and that had been in a match when they had been training. She had pounded him fairly severely over his teasing her and he had learned his lesson well. He really hoped that this did not imply he was in for any sort of beating. He was quite sure that he would not be able to handle it as it was hard enough to just sit somewhere and relax. Maybe Leena would save him?

Yasmin planted herself before him and put her hands on her hips disapprovingly, her skirt swaying with the suddenness of her motion. Her eyes were fixed totally on Valshay, boring into his head and if she had been sufficiently armed, he probably would have been skewered. "You great bloody half witted addlepated fool! Why didn't you tell me any of this!"

Val sighed and gestured for her to sit down. She did, after spotting the guards nervously drifting in closer towards them. She sniffed disapprovingly at them, dismissing them as amateurs. Valshay replied calmly, letting how tired he still was show through his normally stoic facade. "Because I am or rather was the Huntsman. It was my Hunt and they were my risks to take. I did not want to get you too involved."

Her eyes softened a little at this but she still held herself tensely, ready to strike. It was one of their family quirks in his opinion. "Val, I am your sister. I almost tried to break you out of the cell you were in, but you were too well guarded. If I had had Layla here for backup I would have done so. Moreover, I did watch over those of the royals that I could at the hanging as you had asked me to. Unfortunately, it was too difficult a job for just one. I figured that the King and all would be better covered so I watched Joelle, Elspeth and their mother. I had a really good seat for the hanging because of that. Damn it Val, you almost died!"

His voice was soft as he replied. Starting a yelling match against Yasmin would be stupid and he did not need the grief right now and he certainly did not have the energy to argue with her. "I know, I know. Nevertheless, I did manage to succeed. I completed my Hunt, well mostly. And with this current development, I think the old man may agree that we have done quite a bit towards paying off the family's debt."

She sat down on the bench where Valshay had sat earlier, gracefully sweeping her skirt under her. She folded her hands in her lap as if she was trying to keep from either touching or strangling Valshay. In all honesty, it was probably the later. She looked down at him with some of her intensity fading and Val was glad that she was calming down. "I did not believe it when I saw it then and I barely believe it now."

Her gaze traveled over Leena, still amazed to see her little brother with a Companion. The Companion in question looked at her and winked. Yasmin started a little, but not too much. She had believed the tales of the Companions a good deal more than her brothers had, and had in fact dreamed of being Chosen. Her personal experiences here in Haven had also taught her of the wisdom of the Companions, as she was not very nervous around Heralds unlike her brother. She gave a friendly smile to Leena and then a pointed look towards her brother. "So Val, aren't you even going to introduce me?"

Val wondered what she was talking about, his confusion plain on his face. Who the hell was he supposed to introduce her to? This made Yasmin smirk at him, which he found quite irritating. Leena nudged him gently with a shift of her body, which jostled him enough to get his attention. _::She means introducing me to her.::_

Val looked sheepish at that. It had never occurred to him to introduce the two of them, as Leena felt like such a part of his life already. Because of that, he kind of thought Yasmin already knew her. "Uhm…yes. Yasmin this is Leena. Leena, my sister Yasmin."

Yasmin bowed her head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you have plenty of luck in dealing with my brother here. He can be a bit thick headed and stubborn as I am sure you have noticed."

Leena whickered with what only could have been laughter at that. Val turned to look at Leena who ignored him as if she had not laughed. Yasmin smiled at that. "Well, it looks to me like the Night Lady finally found a way to get you for all the things you did to me and Layla. Good. Now is there anything you think you will need from home? I am going to head back there with all this news tomorrow. The Old Man is going to just love this."

"Uhm… let me think. Some of my clothes and books would be nice. A nice carpet. All of my weapons. Keri should be able to figure out what it is I would want. I figure I will more than likely be here for a long time." responded Val, after a little bit of thought. The fact that he was going to be here for a long while, maybe even for the rest of his life was just beginning to sink into his head. He had just gained a new job and a new home with all of this. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Sounds good. Do you want to write them a letter or anything?" asked Yasmin.

"Not right now. Let them know what happened, that I am fine and that I will send a report to the Old Man when I feel a bit better. It will take me a while to get all the pertinent details I am sure he would want together. Let him know what happened though. I know it will not be enough for him but right now, I am too tired to care. Those bolts were poisoned. Talk about going for an overkill. But I do understand."

"Really? What did they use?" Yasmin's face took on the intense interest of one happily talking shop. She scooted forward eagerly.

"The Healer said it was a combination of Fellsbane and Garlis oil. Either one would have worked well as a poison, but the combination was hard for her to stop. It seems to be a mix that is difficult for a Healer to deal with. But that was in addition to everything else that was going on with me, so it might not have been all that strong on its own."

"Really? I figured that the garlis oil would not have been very good for that type of introduction. Simple weapons puncture does not quite do it usually, especially not in the amounts involved in coated bolts. How would enough of it get into the blood for it to have an effect?" Yasmin was considering the poisons carefully, trying to weigh the pros and cons of each one. Layla was the best in the family with poisons and she would have been able to tell them about everything there was to know about the two poisons but since she wasn't here all she could do was rely on her own memory.

"The Healer said that the Fellsbane would open things enough for the Garlis oil to actually enter into the body properly. Not bad, but I am not too sure of its real usefulness. It strikes me as a fairly imprecise way of going about it. I would have figured a blood thinner would have been a better choice for that sort of introduction, to cause faster blood loss." Val remarked. Talking shop felt nice and it was relaxing, like the days back home when he had been younger and the Family had talked about these things by the fire.

"What if you used the combination as a coating on weapons? Use it as a secondary effect, not a primary one. Then it might be a decent poison. If it was to enhance the primary attack, rather than be the prime agent, wouldn't that work?" She questioned.

Val was about to reply when Leena broke his train of thought. _::If you two do not mind. I think this topic is a little inappropriate right at this moment.::_

_::You do? Why?::_ Valshay was honestly mystified as to why this might be an inappropriate topic of discussion. She knew this had been his job and he still enjoyed discussions about all the things that went into the job. What was the problem?

Leena sighed and rested her head on the grass, shaking it slightly as she did. Both brother and sister both looked at her a bit perplexed. Val shrugged and stated, "Leena thinks the whole topic of poisons is a bit inappropriate."

"She does? Why?" Yasmin mirrored the puzzlement about the inappropriateness of the topic that Val still felt. After all, it was what they did. What was the harm in that?

_::You are both too much. Could you just not talk shop?:: _She lifted her head and looked Val right in the eyes to emphasize this. _::I know what you used to do, but I would rather not hear too many of the details or hear you get excited over some other poison.::_

A smile broke out on his face at that. He could understand that after all. "Of course Leena. She just doesn't want us to talk shop. It still bothers her a bit."

Yasmin nodded, her dark hair moving with her head. "I think I can understand that. I mean if you think about it, our job is not a very pleasant one. Definitely misunderstood, but not very nice overall. Certainly then White Lady, we will discuss other things."

_::I like her, she listens. And what nice manners.:: _Val snorted but did not repeat what Leena had told him. He was getting much more used to speaking with his mind; after all she had kept him company on the long days while he was totally under the care of the Healers. It had kept the loneliness of the room from getting to him. The idea that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her there was a bit disturbing but what did it matter.

"So Val, how are things going with Joelle and you? Have you seen her since this has happened?" Yasmin had hoped to turn the topic of discussion to a slightly happier subject, but her face fell as his did. "What?"

"I have not heard from her yet. The last time I saw her was at my hanging and she did not look especially pleased. Her eyes were cold and hard and she didn't want to meet mine. I don't even know how to explain any of this to her. She probably hates me." His voice was soft and heavy with his grief. He wished that they could have worked things out but with him trapped in bed and unable to go after her it was left for her to make the first move, and that frustrated him all the more. He was sure she would never come to see him and that she just wanted to forget that this whole thing ever happened. It hurt to think that might be true.

Yasmin barely moved. The pain on her brother's face was plain. There had to be something she could do to help cheer him up and help him sort out this simple misunderstanding between the two. "I'm sorry for that Val. Would you like me to deliver a message to her for you? Or just ask her to come talk to you? I am sure I can find her if you want."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Yasmin. It wouldn't be proper. I made this mess so I'll clean it up." He really wanted nothing more than to tell her yes but he felt it improper for him to ask her to do that. He figured it was fairly stupid of him, but that was just how he was. He needed to fix this despite the fact that he had no idea how to exactly go bout that.

Her answer showed plainly that she was purposefully ignoring what he had implied. "I know. You can barely move without help due to your injuries. That is why I offered. You stay here; I'll go see if I can find her. I promise I will not drag her here. Eyes to your back brother."

She got up and scurried away before he had an opportunity to tell her otherwise. Val grumbled over that but otherwise he just accepted it. He could not get up to chase her down so he might as well let it happen and accept the inevitable. He only hoped that Yasmin would not do anything too irritating. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep against Leena's side.

****

Leena nudged him awake after a while as Gerard was making his way towards him from the direction of the Collegium. Val grinned at the tall Herald who loped towards him on his long legs. Gerard had noted the nudging by Leena, and felt a little awkward about having been the reason for waking him. Valshay had gone through enough to be able to rest in undisturbed peace, at least for a little while. Things would get crazy again soon enough. "Sorry to wake you Valshay, but I wanted to see if you wanted any company? I can go and let you sleep some more if you want."

"No, I don't mind at all Gerard. Please have a seat. Now that I am not afraid of you catching me and throwing me into prison I do not mind talking to you at all." teased Valshay, enjoying the awkward look the Herald wore. His own mind still spun with the idea of being a Herald and having made the starts at friendship with one of Shadowstalker's family. It was different but nice at the same time. He was hoping that he would get used to this in time.

"You were really worried about that?" Gerard sat on the nearby bench. Valshay still looked a bit pale, which was odd given his coloration. There were dark circles under his eyes as well. He was beginning to really look better, but that only emphasized how bad he had been earlier. In some ways it was amazing that the boy had survived at all.

"Absolutely. I was positive you were going to read my thoughts or that your Companion was going to and I would be trapped by them. That made me a bit skittish around you, as I'm sure you noticed." He shrugged weakly. Any physical action was still a bit exhausting but it was better than before when just breathing was exhausting.

"We do not do that. Unless we really have to, we do not intrude on any one's thoughts unless we ask first. Even between Heralds. In fact, it is even more a truth amongst Heralds. We value our privacy, especially since some creatures I could mention do not really give you any."

_::I heard that!:: _replied his Companion tersely. Leena also raised her head and glared at the big, lanky Herald. He laughed at the response he had elicited. "See what I mean?"

Valshay smirked at that. Gerard's teasing of the Companions was fairly funny and he kind of had to agree with his points. "I think it is rather nice to have someone who can talk to you all the time. It has kept me from feeling too lonely lying in bed all the time. And from feeling too much like a prisoner."

Gerard pursed his lips. How could he best explain this? The true situation was confusing enough without Valshay misinterpreting anything that was going on. They boy was owed that if nothing else for his service to Valdemar. In addition, since he was also a probable target as well he should know about the full complexity of things. "Valshay, what you used to do for a living has scared a lot of people here. You have admitted, quite openly, to having personally killed more people than most of the soldiers who fight for our country have. You even have the dubious distinction of being quite good at it as well. Some people on both the Privy and the Herald's Councils are bothered a great deal by that. His majesty is in debt to you for saving both his and his son's life, but with you still alive and knowing the most about the conspirators that makes you a target. The guards are there for your protection, nothing more. Perhaps when we catch the conspirators they can go elsewhere."

"That would be pleasant. I really wish I was getting better faster. I had hoped that with the Healers treating me I would not be laid up for a long time. They told me today that time is all I need now to heal fully. I feel as weak as a kitten and too much thought still hurts my head. It is so exasperating." Leena nuzzled against his head comfortingly and blew into his black hair. He smiled at that and petted her flanks.

"For some one who almost died several times two and a half weeks ago I would think that you would accept this better." Gerard mock scolded the young man. "From what I heard you get to move into a room in the Collegium sometime around the end of the week, maybe even tomorrow. That should be some sort of compensation. You finally get to start working on being a Herald."

"You know Gerard, it is going to be odd to be a student again. However, I am sure what I will learn this time will be fairly different than my initial lessons. No anatomy, poisons, sneaking, camouflage, lock picking, etc… to learn. The trade takes a lot of work to be good at it, a lot of study and practice. I am sure I will learn quite varied stuff here. I would go into more detail on my own lessons but a certain someone finds the topic inappropriate." Val turned and looked at Leena who gazed back evenly.

_::I just happen to find that talking very casually about killing people to be a bit inappropriate. Nothing is wrong with that.:: _she told Valshay primly.

Gerard looked at Leena kind of curiously. "What is inappropriate about it? It is part of who Valshay is. Besides Valshay, I would love to talk to you about some of the cases I figured you were involved with and see if you were. Moreover, to get all the details out of you that are possible on those cases. I have never had an opportunity to talk to someone who was an assassin for a living. It might help me be able to catch others easier. Ones whose motives aren't quite as noble as your own."

Leena looked up and past Gerard. This caused Val and Gerard to turn their heads to look. A Healer trainee, in the light greens was heading their way with a try laden with food and a pot of herbal tea, just like Val had gotten with every other meal. Val spoke up at this. "It looks like it is time for lunch. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I would." His voice trailed off as he looked back the way he had come and spotted a familiar face peeking around the corner. He could just catch a bit of it but that was enough for him to identify the young woman in question. "But I think I see someone who you would rather talk to."

Val turned and saw Joelle's face pop back around the corner, hiding from him. He was about to say something when the Trainee arrived, unaware of the other events happening around him. "Here you are, sir, a bit more of a hearty lunch than you have been used to. Healer Dalan thought you would be ready for some real food at this point as you are past the danger point with the poisons. She said now is a good time to start rebuilding your strength and energy."

"Uh… thank you. I'll see what I can do about eating it all." Seeing Joelle tangled his stomach up a little. He wanted to talk to her but the prospect made him feel a bit edgy. His hunger of earlier faded and he knew it was due to nerves.

As the trainee walked away, Gerard looked again at Valshay. "Would you like me to call her over?"

Valshay was not exactly sure as to what he wanted at that point. He wanted to talk to her but he had no real idea of what to say to her about any of this. Hopefully things would straighten themselves in his head and he could think of something before it all came to a head but he was certain that he did not have the time for that to occur. "Okay, I guess."

Gerard got up and walked swiftly over to the corner where Joelle had just peeked around, his long legged stride eating up the ground. He stood there bent somewhat around the corner and seemed to be talking to someone. Valshay drank some of the herbal tea they gave him to help him heal from the extreme overuse. They had told him that this was a different brew than the one used for overuse of gifts meant to help his body as well as his mind. He was not really sure about that as this mix also tasted remarkably like dirt as well. He was sure that was a special skill that the Healers learned in their herbalism classes so they could make their healing teas taste as nasty as possible.

Val looked up after forcing down a glass of the mixture and saw Gerard heading back towards him, alone. The tall Herald shrugged rather exaggeratedly. "She was gone when I got there. I guess she wants to talk to you but is also a bit anxious by the idea. Maybe tonight or something she'll be more amenable to the idea?"

"What?" asked Val trying to figure out what Gerard had said. His own thoughts sort of kept him from following Gerard completely.

"She will probably come by to see you tonight or maybe tomorrow." He clarified.

"Oh." He began to eat slowly. The food was still rather bland, but it was filling and that was something he really needed at this point. Anything would be a pleasant change after nothing but broths and watered thin stews that he had been stuck with earlier. He was rather disappointed in things with Joelle. He had really hoped that she would have come to see him by now. After everything that he had gone through at this point he had really wanted a chance to explain what had actually occurred. That and tell her how he felt about her, which only made this situation worse.

Leena poured warmth and love into him, being able to feel his heartache. That brought a slight smile to Valshay's lips as he continued his bland meal. Eating enabled him to keep silent as he worked himself into a better frame of mind. It was slow going.

To Gerard the disappointment on Valshay's face was quite easy to see. With his training and experience in how to read people, it was simple really, since Valshay was not really on guard. Perhaps he could do something and talk to her later to try and get Joelle to go see Valshay. He guessed the two of them really needed to talk but that Valshay could not physically go after her and she was too uncertain to go to him. He would try to elicit some help on this and he was sure that his Companion would be up for that as well as several others he could count on to help him pull this off. He kept the conversation with Val light as he went about making plans in his head. The Healer would have to be in on this as well he figured. After Valshay finished his meal, Gerard took his leave and began to try and get things set up they way he wanted.

****

"What was that? I have to go where? Why?" Valshay was confused with what the Healer Trainee said to him. Why was someone is grays coming to see him anyway?

The young lad smiled gently, "All I was told was that Healer Dalan wanted to see you at the palace. She mentioned something about the need for further questioning about something. Said she would meet you there. That is all I know."

Valshay slowly pulled himself out of bed. He was tired and even though the day in the sunshine had helped he would rather have eaten his meal of bland food, had more of that dirt tea and gone to sleep. However, if they wanted to question him some more, than he was at their disposal. It would not be the first time that he had gone to the palace for that purpose and he figured it wouldn't even be the last. It was just terribly inconvenient right now and why had not Gerard mentioned it earlier when they had been having lunch? Maybe he had thought of something else since then or the king did? He had no idea what could be behind this and he was getting tired of telling and retelling the same few pieces of information.

He pulled on his clothes and the shoes that he had in his gear. They were soft and comfortable and were only barely sturdier than slippers. The really good thing about them is that they were silent, since the softer soles rolled along the floor as opposed to clunking. If he had to go to them, they would have to put up with his choice of attire. He dressed like he would have at home, comfortable and flowing clothes. He would also try and take his time to get there. If he rushed he might just fall over.

A page was waiting for him as he exited the room. The young boy in the palace livery bowed to him and led the way. Val had to keep reminding himself to take his time, as he still had some trouble moving too quickly but the young boy seemed really determined to move quickly. This would be one of his longer walks since he had gotten out of bed. He hoped that there were comfortable chairs in the room where he was being led s he was sure that he was going to fall over into them when he arrived.

The page finally stopped in front of a door and knocked. Gerard opened it up and smiled. "Valshay, good to see you. Come in. I have some food here and drink. It should not be too much longer before the others show so we can get this over with. Some other questions came up and the others wanted to here for them."

He smiled faintly and took a comfortable seat that was by the fireplace. There was a small fire going on inside, with only a touch of warmth, just enough to keep out the dampness that seemed to come in the evenings. He had to admit that he was getting rather tired of trying to explain to the others that he had not seen any of the faces and only had the voices he had heard to go after, for all the good that did. And since this was not his current hunt he really did not care too much about it. He was tired and he had done his fir share of the work. A friendly voice entered his thoughts and chided him. _::There is no need to be so upset dear heart. If this is what they need than it is what you need to do. Besides, you cannot do anything more till after you have made it through Collegium. So relax.::_

_::I will try Leena. I just wanted to curl up and sleep tonight. Today has been tiring and seeing Joelle and her not wanting to see me was not easy to deal with. I just don't know what to say to her and it makes me rather sad.:: _Valshay would have been content to just have talked to Leena rather than have to put up with another session of interrogation. Sometimes he had to wonder why he bothered.

There was another knock at the door and he looked up as Gerard opened it. Joelle walked in, dressed in her court whites scanning the room as if expecting someone, anyone but him. Valshay could see a couple of others behind keeping her from turning to leave when she spotted Val sitting in his chair by the fire. She turned bck into the room with a scowl.

Gerard smiled broadly and urged her over to the table, completely non-pulsed by things. "Good. Now you both are here, in the same place and we can get this started. Can the two of you manage stay in this room and talk without us standing watch, keeping you here? There are things you both need to say to the other and now is as good a time as any to do so. Leaving this open like this isn't good for wither of you. So talk."

Both Val and Joelle glared upwards at Gerard. The lanky Herald seemed unfazed by their glares of irritation and he smiled slightly. He was busy trying to guide Joelle by her elbow to the table. She was resisting some but not as much as she could have an he was well aware of that. Gerard knew that as he had fought against her before and had lost. Valshay stood, weakly making his way over and sat down at the only other seat at the table. He found that he was not hungry and that his stomach turned nervously. This was probably not going to end well.

Once they were both seated, Gerard bowed with great flourish to the both of them, which looked ridiculous given his frame. The others outside the doorway just laughed at him, enjoying this bit of humor. "I take it by your silence that you can. Someone will be out side in case you decide to fight to break it up. Please, could you just talk. I think you both need it."

He left the room and the two of them just stared at each other, unable to think of anything to say at that point. They seemed to both be caught unawares by this friendly plot and it was clear that they were unsure what to do or say. The silence between them began to get heavy and awkward. They both tried to start talking at the same time, running over each other's words. The both blushed and were quiet again. Joelle actually broke the renewed silence first, apparently having more urge to say something than he did. Her voice was a little over a nervous whisper when she spoke. "Thank you for saving my father and brother's lives."

"You're welcome, Joelle." Val still did not know what to say at that point. Now that she was here, he was at a complete loss of words. What could he say that could explain everything?

Joelle looked up at him. Her eyes looked worried and possibly near tears. Valshay's heart went out to her. He really did not want her to hurt over this. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her but he was too afraid to move, too afraid of what might happen. She looked at him and asked, "Is it true what the others have said, that you are an assassin?"

He could only nod. His voice choked up as he tried to speak. She looked at him with a fairly grim look on her face. She did not look pleased by this. "Have you killed a lot of people?"

"Yes." He bowed his head, as he did not think he could stand that look on her face. He was sure that he had lost her and that this was it. Would he be able to stay in Haven, knowing that she was right here and that he couldn't approach her?

"Was… was I part of your plot?" The nervousness of that particular question was easy to grasp.

"No. You actually had nothing to do whatsoever with my Hunt. In fact, I did not do as much as I could have in terms of gathering information because I preferred to spend most of my time with you, rather than just collect information." He looked up so that she could try and see the truth in his eyes. Her eyes were not cold but they were not overly warm either. She still looked tight lipped and grim as she looked at him. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I don't understand any of this. You say that killing people is what you do but you were Chosen? How could that happen?" She looked a bit more distressed as her voice rose. He wanted to hold her, comfort her in some way but he was still too hesitant and nervous to move.

"I don't understand that part either. Would it help you to hear about the people I have killed, to see if the reasons for what I had done were good? Or for me to tell you about my family and why this is what we do? What ever you want to know I will try to give it to you? Joelle, I really care about you and I… I don't want to loose you over this." Val looked right at her, letting what he was feeling show on his face. He really did not want to loose her because of the Hunt had had to complete. The room again fell quiet.

"What was the whole gardening thing about?" She finally asked.

For a second, Valshay could not think about what she was talking about, as it seemed so random. Then it finally dawned on him what she was talking about. The conversation they had had before this whole thing went down. "Ah… that was a round about way to let you know what I did without actually telling you what I did. Weeding. I did not want to actually lie to you but I figured you would not understand what it was that I do if I just came out and said it. Uh…I mean what I did because I don't think I will be doing that anymore."

"You killed Duke Lendyl?" she asked. She still held herself rather closed off and Val had trouble reading her body for clues as to how she felt. Her eyes still held pain but there also seemed to be something else in them that he was not sure of, something that gave him some hope.

"Yes I did. He was running the slavers that plied their trade along the Evendium shores and I was hired by a ten year old boy to kill who ever was in charge of the whole thing. I think I took a couple of coppers for the job. All the information I had collected from various slaver groups pointed to him. You can ask Gerard about that if you want. He did the investigation on the death and read the journals I found and dropped off for the Guard to look at. Lendyl was also a member of the coterie that was in on the attempted assassination of your father and brother. In fact, the letter that led me on to this Hunt was taken from his correspondence. He really was guilty of all sorts of terrible things."

"So you were here to root out a conspiracy? I thought you killed people? Why did you do that?" She did seem to be loosening up some, as the confusion was becoming evident on her face to a degree and she also began to hold herself less rigidly. This made Valshay feel a little bit better. Maybe he was getting through to her and maybe things weren't over.

"I came here to do that because of a debt we owe to the Herald who helped my Family get here to Valdemar and he found us a place to live. Without him my family would have died a long time ago."

"Who was that?" She asked, her eyes questioning and her tone becoming slightly more conversational and less accusatory.

"Gerard's relative, Vanyel Ashkeveron. He helped my family make it over the border and into Valdemar from Karse and my family helped him hunt down some of the people in Karse that were causing so many of the problems he had been dealing with, namely the demon summoning. So our payment for all he did for us has been to try and look after the country as best as we could, from the shadows. Moreover, we have done everything we could to do so. That is why I went after this particular Hunt, because of the debt of honor." Valshay was hoping that this was helping things between them, but he had no idea if it was working or not. He just hoped that she believed him.

"Okay. Why didn't you just tell the Guard or a Herald about all of that?" Her question was rather a good one he thought, as he had worried about that as well especially when he had been trapped in his head.

"I did not have enough information to point out anything specific. All I had was a hunch about this, as the letter was too vague and too innocuous to point to anything definite. When I finally got enough information to take action and alert the Guard and Heralds, their Mind Mage caught me. I had almost made my exit as well when my head exploded into pain." He said the last rather bitterly as he was still upset about that capture. He had been so close to escaping and alerting the Guard.

"So you weren't really sick that night?" She blinked at him a few times.

"No, I was busy getting ready for my Hunt. Personally, I would rather have been with you instead of dealing with all of that but that was what I had come to Haven to do. It was my job and I was not sure how you would take a note mentioning a prior engagement. I just wish I had gotten some of their names to go along with all the information I collected. As it sits now, they are still out there, waiting and watching. I guess they will try again at some point and it worries me. However, this time it will be something a bit more subtle they will try. So I am still worried about this and your families safety. But at least now the Guards and Heralds are warned and have enough information to act on." He poured himself some water and drank it down slowly. He offered to pour some for Joelle, but she declined with a shake of her head.

"So your statement about keeping me safe?"

"I meant that. Joelle, I really do care a lot for you. If it had not been for my Hunt and all I had to do to get that taken care of, I would have tried to spend even more time with you than I had. All I wanted to do was spend time with you. I… I think I love you Joelle." That slipped out and he was not sure if it was the best thing for him to say or admit at this point but now it was too late to do anything about it.

Joelle rocked back in her seat and her eyes grew wide in surprise. What ever it had been that she had been expecting him to say this certainly was not it, gathered Valshay watching her facial features shift. She seemed at a loss for words. As she looked at him, trying to figure out if this were some sort of joke she poured herself some of the wine the Gerard had left there and drank it down quickly. The silence was heavy again as she refilled her glass.

Valshay was cursing himself as an idiot at this point. He figured he had just added to his growing list of stupid things he had done in his life, many of which were all from this particular Hunt. It boggled his mind how much the list had definitely grown a good deal since the last Hunt had started. As the span of silence between them grew and became more awkward while she just looked at him, still surprised and also fairly wary, he began to shift nervously in his seat.

"What did you say?" She finally said, almost as if she had not believed her own ears.

"I love you, Joelle." He responded with. She looked at him in the eyes, as if searching for some sort of lie showing there. He sighed, a bit frustrated. "Merciful Lady Joelle! Look I'll even tell you that under a Truth Spell if you want. I love you."

She sat back, fairly confused at what she was hearing. "Really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Now he was getting confused, she did not believe he could love her? Why? That made no sense.

"Well, everyone tends to like Elspeth more. I thought you said you were not interested in me for my position?" Her eyes narrowed, appraising him again.

"I could care less about who your father is. I do not love him, I love you." He put a great deal of emphasis on it this time to try and drive that fact home to her. It also helped him to accept the realization as well. It felt good to be able to say what he had felt for a while now. "I have no interest in the Crown. I just want you Joelle, that's all."

She went quiet again and seemed lost in thought. Valshay nibbled nervously at the food that had been left on the table. He barely tasted it but it kept him occupied. Joelle looked up at him again and smiled a little. Val felt his heart soar as she spoke. "I love you too, Valshay. But I am still angry with you for not telling me all this earlier."

"If I had, would you have stopped me from going on my Hunt?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Joelle thought about it for a moment. "Probably. What you used to do is not that easy to accept. But I guess you will not be doing that anymore. Not with a Companion grousing at you to be good."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. His mind was awhirl with all of this. "Probably not. I have no idea what to expect. Hopefully there will be enough time to see you as often as I can while I am in classes."

"I am sure that could be arranged." She stated coyly. At that point, she got up out of her chair and came around to where he was sitting. She hugged him tightly, sighing into his shoulder. "This whole thing has me confused. I was hurt and angry and scared and then you went and almost died on me."

That seemed to release something in her and she cried a little bit into his shoulder. He held her comfortingly. It felt good to him to be holding her. He brushed her hair with one of his hands as he made comforting noises. "Everything will be alright Joelle."

They sat there and held each other for a while before she got up, wiped her eyes and smiled down at him. "Shall we eat? I mean, after all the others who had planned this went through all the effort to get this meal together. We might as well enjoy it."

He smiled at her and gestured for her to move her seat next to him rather than sitting across the table. She moved her chair, sat and they both ate and talked on into the evening. She kissed him good night after she had helped him back to the room in Healers where he was staying. He went to bed wishing that she had been able to stay there with him all through the night. Maybe later that would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

216

**Honor's Blade**

Heralds, Companions and the World of Valdemar the property of Mercedes Lackey

Chapter Nine

Healer Dalan had finally discharged him and now a page was leading Valshay to the Collegium, carrying the few belongings that he owned as well. Valshay was following behind empty handed and wondering what was next for him. He was not nearly as worried as he had been now that things were better with Joelle. His sister had been by earlier to say good-bye and he had passed on that news on to her as well. She had smiled at him when he had said it and had hugged him briefly in her happiness for him. Now he was being taken to see the Dean of the Collegium and to find out what was in store for him.

He was led into the building by the same door he and Gerard had used before. This time however they worked their way deeper into the building. The page knocked politely on the door and waited for the response, muffled slightly by the wood. He then opened the door for Val and left his bags just inside the door.

Felgarth, the Dean to the Collegium turned as he heard the page state that it was Valshay. The strong broad shouldered man rose and stretched his hand out. Valshay noted with some surprise that the Dean was blind. He did however have a weird feeling that the Dean could see him quite clearly. Val stepped forward and took the hand. It had a surprisingly gentle feel, though the grip was firm.

"Welcome to my office Valshay. I have heard all about you from Gerard and Talion. They told me quite a bit about you. However, I need to know more about what you do and do not know about things before I can begin to place you correctly for training. So please have a seat and we'll get started."

Val nodded, then realized with an embarrassed start that Felgarth would not be able to see him. He sat rather heavily and replied. "Uh… certainly. What would you like to know?"

For the next hour he was questioned. The topics of the conversation moved all over the place and by the end of it, Valshay felt wrung out. In one hour Felgarth had managed to cover everything Val had ever learned and even got into topics that he knew little about. He felt wrung out and a bit exhausted.

The Dean smiled at the end of things. "Not bad, not bad at all. With all that you already know you can probably go to full Whites in a bit over three and a half years. Your education was very through but there have been a number of areas left out. We can correct that. You will be a full Herald before the rest of your year mates, but I expect that most of your time will be spent here at Haven, so there can be good use of your other talents. So shall we plan out your course work?"

Valshay blinked in surprise. "Plan my course work?"

Felgarth chuckled a bit and sat back deeper into his chair. "Of course. You are very bright and you have a lot of training already under your belt. We just need to supplement what you already know with things you will need to know as a Herald. Therefore, I have in mind several courses in law and field Herald work in mind. A good overview of what we as Heralds do, plus weapons work and riding classes. I take it you are not much of an equestrian?"

"Not really. I do not like horses very much. I can only ride them when they are walking or maybe cantering. Any faster or if they do anything else and I fall off. I am good at falling though." admitted Valshay. He really did not like horses and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Well, riding a Companion is quite different than riding a horse. So I figure you will enjoy that. There is also gift class, which we will get you into as soon as we can. However, we have no one who is skilled at self-fetching. That is usually too difficult a skill. Nevertheless, you seem to have the knack of it. There is quite a bit for you to learn and we will try to get you through the worst of it as fast as possible. I get the feeling that your skills will be needed before long." Felgarth stated.

"That does not make me feel any better."

"It was not meant to. Let me get you started on getting settled. We have a room for you and the Housekeeper has your grays ready. You get to meet the rest of your year mates after lunch at your first class." The Dean rang a small bell and a trainee entered the room. She seemed to be in her late teens and looked very serious, with her dark hair and dark eyes. "Yes, Alysce, could you take Valshay here to see the Housekeeper and then to his room. His class list will be up there when you get there. Show him what he needs to know. Thank you."

Valshay got up and followed the girl out of the room. She led him to a stairway and headed down. "So you are the one who got chosen on the gallows?"

Val shrugged and gave her a weak smile. "I guess that everyone knows about that, huh?"

"Yep. That was a lot of excitement for us. I think you win for the most dramatic choosing of all time, almost as weird as the first choosing. But it is just like a Companion to do something like that. So I take it that you are what they say you are?"

"And what is that?" asked Valshay rather calmly. Was he the talk of the entire Collegium? He really hoped not.

"An assassin." She replied calmly.

Valshay was quiet for a moment. This was a rather awkward way to be getting to know a fellow trainee. "Well…yes. That is what I used to do."

"Okay. Just wondering. As far as the Collegium is concerned if you are Chosen you are Chosen and arrive here with a clean sheet. You'll do chores like the rest of us and go through the same classes as the rest of us. So who cares what you used to do." She guided him into a room at the bottom level of the building, effectively ending the conversation for that point. "Aunt Talia, here is the new boy."

The matron looked up from behind her desk at the two of them. Her brown hair was tightly in a bun and her brown eyes appraised him easily. "You are Valshay Danathies?"

"Yes ma'am." Val was not quite sure what it was but this 'Aunt' Talia inspired instant respect. He figured that it would be stupid to end up on her bad side.

"It has been a very long time since someone your age has come here to the Collegium. So long in fact that I had to get several pairs of grays made for you. And while you were laid up I was able to get your boots made for you as well. I had them patterned after boots you already owned. That bundle over there is yours. It contains all your grays and your bed linens. Tomorrow you start with your chores, but first I need to know what you can do?" She sat back and regarded him evenly.

"Uh…for household chores? I can sew a little, I think? I am very good with knives of all types, and I can cook some. I am not exactly sure what you are asking from me?" He shrugged at that.

"Hmmmnn…I think I will start you as a cooks helper every other day and sewing and housecleaning on alternate days. It will be a good start. Now as to the house rules. You need to be clean for every meal. Your rooms also need to be cleaned every day. They will be inspected without notice. On the weekends you bring down your linens to exchange them. There will also be a chore list for your side of the floor you are living on. That is to see who cleans the bathrooms, sweeps the floors, does the mopping, et cetera. Any questions?"

Valshay could follow those rules easily and he had no questions in mind. It would not be too difficult to live by that schedule. "No ma'am."

"And none of that ma'am stuff. I prefer to be called Aunt Talia by you trainees. So see you start." snapped back Aunt Talia.

Valshay grinned broadly. "Certainly, Aunt Talia."

He bowed with a flourish and Alysce dragged him out. "Someone on the house cleaning detail will bring your stuff to your rooms. I'll show you your room and then get us some lunch."

She led him up the stairs again. Past the first floor to the second. She led him through a door and into a corridor with a large number of doors on either side. "This floor is where most trainees rooms are. The top floor is where the library is. The middle of this floor is where the common room is. That room also doubles for the dining room. The girl's dormitories are on the other side. There is a second building that connects to this one, which is where the full Heralds live, at least the ones who stay here in Haven. The bathrooms sit in the middle of your hallway. Any questions?"

"No. I think you managed to cover about everything that I can think of. Classes are on the first floor?" She led him into a room towards the end of the hall.

"Yes. There and in the training salle and at the stables. That is about it. Here is your room." She opened the door and Valshay looked into his new room. It was smaller than he was used to but still fairly big by many other standards. The bed looked comfortable and sat with a window next to it. His bags from Healers were already there. There was also a desk and chair as well. A small dresser was built into one side of the closet. It was quite nice, aside from the white walls. He smiled. Surely, this could not be as bad as training under the old man.

As he was looking around, another trainee in grays walked in carrying his bundle of linens and clothes. He thanked the boy who just smiled and left. Alysce smiled at him. "Get changed. Lunch starts soon. After lunch, I will take you downstairs to your first class. Then you can meet your other year mates."

She left and pulled the door closed behind her. He sat heavily on the bed for a bit and just rested some. It was tiring enough for him to just walk, let alone handle stairs. He pulled himself to his feet again and pulled out his new clothes. The grays were simple in their cut, as were the Whites, which these resembled in everything save color. He changed quickly out his own clothes and into the grays. The boots also fit really well. He was quite impressed by that. Gerard must have grabbed a pair of his boots during his convalescence.

He looked into the mirror on the back of his closets door and appraised himself. He had to admit, that for simple clothes these did look quite good. They even felt fairly easy to move in as he stretched. He was pleased. The belt also fit fairly nicely so he was rather content.

He headed towards the dining room, guided easily by the sound. There seemed to be a great deal of restless energy coming out as noise from the trainees. The sound wavered a little as he entered the room, as if people were trying to figure out who he was. All sorts of people in gray and a few in Whites were looking his way. This was all he felt that he needed to make this day. Being gawked at.

He moved to one of the tables, looking for a place to sit when a familiar voice called out. "Valshay, over here!"

He turned at the sound of Gerard's voice and spotted the tall Herald easily as even seated he was quite a bit taller than anyone else. He waved in acknowledgement and headed that way. As he neared, he spotted Joelle and Elspeth there at the table as well. This brought out a smile from him. There was a spot for him already, next to Joelle.

Valshay sat heavily, as he was getting more exercise now than he had for the past several weeks. "Hello. I was wondering if I would see any of you today."

Gerard waved his arms over the laden table. "I figured it would be nice to invite you to our great repast. It was the least we could do. I mean from what I heard you are over ten years older than any other of your year mates. So I figured you might enjoy some adult company."

"That will be nice. While I like children I have spent little time around them and they may very well drive me fairly crazy." The smells of the food made his mouth begin to water. There seemed to be a light stew made of what smelled like lamb. There were also several types of vegetables and fresh warm loafs of wheat bread. There was also butter and salt on the table. It looked very good. He began to ladle some of the stew into his bowl and then filled his plate with vegetables.

The others had already served themselves and were working on their own meals. Joelle poured him a glass of juice into his mug. He drank it down thirstily. It was good and still fairly chilled. Elspeth looked at him and smiled. "So what chores are you listed down for?"

"Mostly as cooks helper, since I told Aunt Talia that I was good with knives." replied Valshay with a straight face.

Gerard almost snorted his food at that. As he was coughing and cleaning up Joelle and Elspeth were both laughing cheerfully. Elspeth said pleasantly, "Well, given what you used to do I would guess that you would be good with knives."

Valshay smiled and began to dig into his food. It tasted as good as it had smelled. The four of them chatted lightly through the meal. Elspeth asked how he was healing and he answered that easily enough. It just felt good to be there sitting with them and not having to worry about letting something slip that could end up with his hanging. He smiled broadly at the thought of him escaping the hangman. Of the things the Night Lady could do to help someone complete their hunt this had to rank as one of the oddest to be sure. Looking down at his grays, he felt odd realizing he was going to become a Herald.

Too soon the meal ended. Alysce came up to him as he rose from his seat. "Ready to go?"

Valshay looked at her nodded and hugged Joelle good bye. He whispered into her ear. "Please come by to see me, later tonight if you can."

She let her hand brush his bearded face lightly. "If I can I will. Take care."

He was smiling happily as he headed downstairs with Alysce. Overall, he thought this day was looking up. If he managed to get stronger in the relative near future than things would be great, especially as things between Joelle and him were looking up. This was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He hoped that things with her kept going well. She accepted his old business fairly well and their discussion last night did not end with a lot of conversation. Which he also considered good.

Back on the first floor, she led him to a room at the far end of the hall. "Here is the orientation class room. You start out with classes here. You will get your list of classes from the Dean after this. You will probably also get to meet the Weaponsmaster and the riding instructor. Well, I need to get going. See you later, Valshay."

Alysce headed towards the other end of the hall as he walked in to the classroom. He discovered he was the last to arrive. The other chairs in the room seemed to be filled by children. Five young faces looked at him with some surprise as he took his seat. He felt completely out of place. Another Herald, who looked to be a little older then Valshay, was resting up against the table at the front of the class. He smiled broadly at Valshay, his green eyes shining mischievously. "Thank you for joining us. I guess Alysce got you here late. Let me introduce you to everyone so as to save time. Everyone this is Valshay. His is your year mate. That means you all need to help each other. Valshay used to be an assassin until he got Chosen on the gallows. Then he promptly saved the King and Heir. He would have saved the King's Own as well, but he is not as tall as Herald Gerard Ashkevron, who is really tall."

The children's eyes all got round at this and Valshay actually felt his face begin to get a little bit hot. This was not what he had in mind with learning how to be a Herald. The Herald's grin got even bigger, which Valshay found hard to believe. "Valshay let me introduce your classmates for the time being. The brown haired boy there is Gareth; he is a farmer's son. To his right is Terreon, his mother is from Rethwellan so that explains the name." The boy smiled hello at Valshay.

"The two young ladies who look almost like twins aren't. The one on the right is Dalia, whose parents are nobility and the other is Neesa whose parents are not. They are from different sides of the country amazingly enough. They could almost be sisters, or twins. At last, but not quite least, our youngest member of this year group, Kyrin. He is nine and from up near the Forest of Sorrows. I hope you all manage to get along."

They all exchanged smiles of greetings as the Herald continued on. "My name is Herald Kris. I will be teaching this class. Technically, it is only an Orientation as to what being a Herald is but I still think of it as a class. This is also your last chance to quit."

His sentence hung in the air. The children all looked at each other confused for a moment. Dalia looked up at him and asked. "Herald Kris, why would we quit?"

Valshay took that one as he knew the answer. "Because it is quite likely that you can die doing this job."

Kris smiled and nodded. "That is right. Valshay almost died right after he was Chosen. He took two poisoned crossbow bolts into his back. As it was, he barely made it, even with Healers right there. Then there are the Heralds who die in accidents, who die helping villagers to fight off brigands, who die fighting in the army, who die for all sorts of reasons. If you get your Whites, it is very doubtful you will ever get to retire. Heralds usually die first."

That sentence hung heavily in the room. Kris let that mood hold for a few moments before he spoke again. "So does anyone want to quit? There is nothing wrong with that. It happens. How about you Kyrin? Do you want to quit?"

The nine-year old boy almost squeaked. "No, sir. I don't."

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Kris tilting his head in question.

"Yes sir I am. But I gotta do this." answered Kyrin.

"Even if it means you will die?" added Kris.

Valshay could hear the boy gulp in his fright from where he sat. "Yes s-sir."

"And the rest of you?" The others all nodded. Valshay noted that Kris did not seem to be watching him too much. "Good. The Companions never choose wrong. Well, since you all want to stay and do this crazy job why don't we start out by what a Herald is. You all know what Herald's do right?"

The others nodded again. "Fine. Then you tell me. Starting over here. Kyrin, what do Heralds do?" Kris sat on the table cross-legged, looking entirely at ease.

"They help solve problems?" Kyrin looked really nervous to be pointed out.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kris cocked his head at the boy.

"Telling you."

"Okay. How do they do that, Neesa?"

"Uh…they know all the laws and stuff and work with the judges to help make sure everything is all right in the kingdom."

"Not bad. Dalia?"

"They are the messengers of the King. Companions run faster than anything else so they can carry messages faster than anyone else."

"So we solve problems, work with judges, run messages and make sure everything is all right in the kingdom. Terreon, anything to add?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a bit. "They also work with the army and the guards keeping people safe. They can also help people defend themselves from brigands."

"Not bad. That about covers things. The ones people do not usually guess are the fact that we work as scouts sometimes. Occasionally as diplomats or spies. A few have even been called to act as thieves when the crown has needed us to. And yes, even to kill others on the orders of the crown." The last was said to Valshay, who looked surprised at that bit of information. "Granted, those who were called on to do that usually died in the attempts, often as they were trying to get away. It is not one of the easier parts of this job. Our jobs are to serve this country and its ruler, what ever that may entail."

"Our life seems to be nothing but work, if you ask me. However, you will find that you get used to it and before you get out of the Collegium you will find being lazy to be difficult. Nevertheless, it is worth it. At least I think so. And most other Heralds get that opinion by the end of their internship circuit. We are well taken care of, all things considered, and there are of course the Companions." The others seemed to get far away looks in their eyes at their mention. Valshay smiled at that. These kids seemed all right, though he figured the oldest to be thirteen. Eight years between them and him and plenty of miles. He hoped that he could do this.

"That is all for today. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast we meet here. This class runs for two weeks. Now you all need to go meet the Weaponsmaster and the riding instructor. They will want to get an idea what you can do today so you can start those classes tomorrow afternoon and from then on until you graduate. Any questions right now?"

There were none. "Good. Let me take you to the salle so you can meet the Weaponsmaster and from there I hope you can find Companions Field."

Kris led them out and across to the large wooden building that was the salle. The current classes were being held out side in the sun on a patch of sand and wood chips that was bordered by wooden rails and a small fence. Kris dropped them off and headed back to the main building. Talion came over to them and looked them over, with a bit of a scowl on her face. "Right, so this is the next group of know nothings I get to teach. Do any of you have an idea how to fight?"

All the others looked at Valshay. Valshay just shrugged. "I know a little."

Talion almost started laughing at that, but struggled to keep her face straight. Valshay caught that. "Right. How about you others? Any of you know how to fight?"

Dalia and Terreon both raised their hands. Talion nodded grimly. "Fine. I see this is going to be fun. All of you, except Valshay go get those practice blades and line up on the other side. Move."

While the others scampered to comply with her, Talion moved alongside Valshay. "Are you ready for this? If you are not ready yet you can start with the archery and then move into this. I figure I would work with you as none of your year mates would give you a workout, and I am interested to see how you were trained."

Valshay smiled thankfully. "I am not ready yet. I still get tired too easily. This walking is enough for right now. The Healer said I would be feeling better in about two weeks or so. Then you can beat me up."

Talion smiled at that. "You say that as if it would be a bad thing. Think of it as expanding your horizons. Besides there are more things than fighting you have to learn. And if I can figure out where you sit fighting wise I can move you into those classes sooner. Go shoot for a while. I'll send them over when I am done."

As he headed for the range that was right near the ring, he could hear Talion further terrify the youngsters. Hopefully they would learn well from her, as she seemed to know what she was doing. One by one, they joined him on the line, looking a bit peaked. He had to help Kyrin get the hang of not hurting his arm. Val found that he really enjoyed that. As Talion appointed him her assistant for his year group, none of the others looked too surprised. When she let them go, they all headed towards the large building by the fenced in field.

As they headed there, the others got in front of him and stopped. He pulled up and looked down at them. "So, is it true that you killed other people?"

Valshay actually laughed at that. "What makes you want to know that?"

Gareth stepped forward. His looked fairly strong for a thirteen year old. He would probably grow to be even bigger. "Look, we are year mates, right? So we want to know something about you. And if we do not get you to tell us it is doubtful that you will spend enough time with us kids for us to know."

Valshay nodded. "Fair enough. The answer to your question is yes. A lot of them. And I was paid to do it."

They all wowed at that. Neesa asked, "Are you in love with the Princess? I saw you with her at lunch."

Valshay felt a little awkward at this. He was not sure how to answer, especially as he wanted to tell her that first. However, given how intently the other five were staring at him he felt it best to answer truthfully. "I am. I just hope she is in love with me."

The two girls looked pleased with that and the boys just rolled their eyes. "Look, we are going to have several years together. I am sure in that time you will be able to have all your questions answered. Can we continue?"

They all nodded and the group of them tromped into the huge stable building. Over by the fence all their Companions seemed to be waiting for them. A fairly short man dressed in White riding leathers was also waiting. "I have heard about some of your skills with riding, or more specifically about who can and who cannot ride well. That is fine. By the time you leave here there will not be a single thing you will be unable to do in the saddle. But for now you lot need to continue the bonding process. So off you go. Spend time with them until you hear the bell ring. Then you need to groom them and feed them. And remember that is your task from now on as well. You are their hands, so get used to it. Go."

The others scampered over the fence and scattered with their Companions. Valshay just leaned against the fence and let Lena nuzzle against his black hair. It felt so good to just be with her. Again, he felt the sensation of being held with invisible arms. He crawled through the fence and stood up next to her. He rested one hand on her and the two of them walked slowly through the field.

Valshay could see other Companions and their trainees going over an obstacle course. Others were doing as he was and just being with their Companions. There were Heralds riding deeper in the field. The grove of trees seemed quiet, so they headed that way. As she led him through the trees, they ended up in front of a small chapel and bell tower that were almost totally ruins. The only thing there that seemed in good shape was a white marble column.

He headed over to it and saw that there were names on it. He could barely make out the first name on it. Farther on down he noticed several names that he recognized. Vanyel Ashkevron. Lavan Firestorm and down near the end of the list was Jolene's name. Valshay found it hard to look at her name, as he began to recognize what the pillar was there to represent, those who died in service to the country.

Why did her passing still affect him like this? He had no idea at all. However, dreams of her and thoughts of her seemed to arise like specters at all the worst times. Why was he so distraught over her loss? Leena seemed to sense his discomfort. _::Beloved, what is it?::_

_::One of the names on the pillar. It was some one I knew. I held her in my arms as she died in fact. I just have never been able to figure out why she keeps showing up in my thoughts.:: _remarked Valshay, with a heavy heart.

Leena nudged him away from the pillar, towards a fairly intact bench. He sat and leaned up against her. _::Why don't you tell me about her and I'll see if there is anything I can do to help you figure out what is going on with it.::_

Valshay nodded at that. He told her the whole story of what had occurred during that Hunt, from the moment he saw her to the moment he left her and continued on. He then went on to tell her about all his dreams and how she kept arising in his thoughts. _::Well, what do you think?::_

Leena was quiet for a while and then she nuzzled his hair again, _::What it sounds like to me is a Lifebond.::_

"A what?" Valshay had never heard of anything like that.

_::A lifebond is a rare thing among Heralds and even rarer among other people. It is a connection between to people that is similar to this bond you and I share, right now. The Companion bond. It ties them together in a way that is hard to explain.:: _explained Leena slowly.

"So what you are saying is that Jolene and I were Lifebonded?" His confusion was easy to detect. His eyes narrowed in thought, trying to understand this new piece of information.

_::That is what it seems like to me. If you have a hard time getting her out of your thoughts after all this time then it does sound like that. If you two had known each other a little longer, it would be even stronger and perhaps harder to bear. Lifebonded pairs rarely survive each other.::_

"But I did not love her, I barely knew her." This extra information was not making this any easier to understand.

_::But if you had spent more time with her…?:: _asked Leena.

Valshay was quiet as he thought back to his time with the dying Herald inside the cave. There had been something there that he would have followed up on if he had had the chance. However, her death had kept that from happening. If things had gone differently, he might even had married her. "I would have. So where does this leave me? I love Joelle right now and Jolene keeps haunting me."

_::Do you think that your memories of one will effect your time with the other?:: _The question brought him up short. He really did not have to forget one to enjoy time spent with the other. And besides, he had built something with Joelle despite work. Perhaps he just needed to accept things and go from there.

"No, it should not. Right now Jolene is the great what might have been. Do you think she would have understood what I do for a living? Uh…did." asked Valshay.

_::I think she would have. Didn't you tell me she did when you were with her?::_ countered Leena.

"She did. Let's head back. I want to get the hang of grooming you. I have never done it very well before, so you will need to help me."

The two of them returned to the stables and one of the stable hands helped explain the whole grooming process to Valshay. He nodded in thought and he began to brush her coat and comb out her tail. He actually found that he enjoyed it. Soon enough the bell for dinner sounded and Valshay said good night to Leena and headed back towards the Collegium. He was actually wondering what might be for dinner.

Back in his room, he found several lists, including a list of rules of the Collegium. He noted that he had to wash up for supper. He smiled at that, grabbed a towel from the pile of his belongings and headed to the washroom. He had earlier become acquainted with the indoor privies, which he thought was a nice improvement over the other options. The way that they had hooked up for constant hot water was rather nice as well. He washed his face and hands quickly, planning on having a bath after dinner.

He entered the common room and looked around for a place to sit. He spotted Gerard, who was seated towards the middle waving at him. He smiled and waved back as he headed that way.

"So Valshay, how was your first day?" asked Gerard around a bit of a smirk.

"Not too bad, all things considered. Lunch was good. And hopefully tonight will be nice as well." replied Valshay happily.

"Good to hear. A lot of people were worried that the others in your year group would be afraid of you." Gerard chuckled at that.

"Not really. They cornered me and asked me about things between arms practice and spending time with our Companions. So I do not think they are that frightened of me. I get more of the idea that they think I am some sort of slow starter, being Chosen so old." They both shared a good laugh over that.

"How true. You are positively ancient. Of course that would make me on Death's door and the Dean the undead, by that scale." Gerard kept the joke going. "So do you think you will be able to handle all of this?"

"I should be able to. And between you and Joelle and Leena I should be able to manage to make it through the parts that don't make any sense. Like, why White? You become such an obvious target that way." asked Valshay as he began to serve himself from the bowls.

"And you also become a great symbol. True, on the battlefield we are easy to spot as targets, but we can also be spotted by people who need our help easier. Like all things it has both good points and bad points. But we are symbols of king and country, Valshay so we wear white and hope that no one tries to take shots at us." Gerard answered with a shrug. "Plus that way we match our Companions. I figure that is why it was chosen in the first place."

"That makes sense I guess. And as no one but a Herald would have a Companion, no one but a Herald would wear shoot me White." Remarked Valshay as he started eating. The food was good here though he had to choose his food carefully, as there was a good number of heavier meats that he did not like.

"True. It is rather shoot me in color. However, at this point there is nothing you can do about it. People have tried to dye Companions and that only works for about three days. So you can't change them so I guess we're stuck with it. But the job is good and challenging. Not so much as what you used to do but quite a bit. It is also really interesting. I have never regretted being Chosen, frustrated and irritated maybe but never regret." said Gerard, around his own food.

"Herald Kris mentioned that sometimes Heralds were used for assassinations. Is that really true?" asked Valshay with a good deal of interest in his voice.

Gerard smiled before answering. "That is true. It does not happen much but it does happen."

Valshay nodded at that. It figured that the crown would need to be able to do that. And for most jobs you really would not need the amount of training that he had gone through to be good at this. He also doubted that they had access to the amount of stored knowledge that his family had. The old records went over various Hunts so later generations of Huntsmen and women could learn from their successes and failures. More than likely, he would be used for any assassinations the king needed. It would only make sense. So he resolved to keep up his training in the family's techniques for use later on.

Gerard began telling him stories of his time as a trainee. They were all fairly funny and did make the whole thing seem easier to get through, especially if Gerard had made it. Some of the pranks admitted to were pretty funny. But it also pointed out to him that there was a good deal of difference in the ages involved. He was older than all of the trainees, even the ones ready to graduate and get their Whites. They averaged at eighteen and here he was at twenty-one and just starting. That would take some getting used to. But he figured he could find some way to deal with the age difference. And spending time with those closer to his own age seemed to be a nice starting plan. The others seemed like good kids but that was the problem. They were kids.

He finished up and took his leave. Valshay headed to his room where he got down to the business of putting his stuff away, both old and new. He made his bed and hung his clothes. He was glad to see that all of his weapons, tools, and Hunt clothes had been returned to him. That was some small comfort. He hung his weapons and went to work sewing the tear in his hunt clothes. He had to light a candle as the sun set so he could keep working. Between the gash on his shoulder and the holes in his back the outfit was fairly hard to fix. He finally gave it up, as it was too much work. He might as well just ask the old man for a new outfit.

That reminded him that he needed to write his family and let them learn all that had transpired. Because of what he was going to put in it, namely his report of the Hunt he was going to see if Gerard had a way for it to get there in safety. He got out paper and ink and began his letter. He was still detailing things when there was a knock at his door. He put down his pen and went to let in who ever it was.

Joelle smiled at him as she headed in to his room. She was dressed in her court Whites and looked really good. They hugged quickly and she closed the door behind her. "Hi, you said to drop by tonight if I could, so I took off during the entertainment. Hope you were not waiting too long."

"No, not really. I was busy writing to my family." He let her sit wherever she wanted to. She sat on the bed so he took his chair, directly across from her. He just enjoyed looking at her.

They stayed that way for a few moments, just smiling at each other. She broke the silence. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Well, yes. Any time I can manage, but there are two things I wanted." He stated.

"Only two? Bright Havens, what could they be?" she teased.

Valshay found himself a little tongue tied at this point. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was having trouble saying it. He took a breath in and let it out, just like he would if preparing for a difficult maneuver. "First is that I wanted to tell you that…I love you."

Joelle blinked and then her smile got even brighter. It was still lopsided but he liked that. Her whole body was smiling as well. She got off of the bed and hugged him tightly, pressing her lips firmly against his. She managed to shift her weight backwards causing him to lift and stumble forward. The two of them collapsed onto his bed heavily. They kissed like that for quite a while, about a quarter of a candlemark before she stopped and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

Valshay's heart soared at that point and they made no other noise for the next quarter candlemark. Finally, laughing like children they broke apart but still held each other. Joelle brushed her hand down the side of his face. He kissed her fingers as they brushed near his mouth. "Well, you had already told me you loved me before. And now this time as well, though I could stand to hear that quite a bit. So what was the second thing you wanted?"

Valshay paused, unsure how to proceed. He did not want to rush things but he did want this. "For you to spend the night."

His heart crushed as she started at him and rolled off the bed. He turned his face into his pillow and cursed. Her voice brought him back. "Well are you going to help me undress or what?"

He rolled over quickly and bounded to his feet so suddenly that she started laughing. He kissed her again and then turned to helping her out of her clothes. First, he got her unlaced from her bodice and then slid down her skirt. She stood before him in her chemise and hose. She moved up to him and helped get his tunic off over his head. She kissed her way down to his pants, which she slid down. With a quick kiss on a very graphic spot of his arousal, she moved up into his arms again. He kissed his way down her front and reached up under the chemise and grabbed her hose. His hands slid along the sides of her legs as he worked them down. As he moved back up he lifted the chemise up and over her head. The two of them slid under the covers and began exploring each other with both hands and kisses.

A long time later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Valshay's last thoughts before going to sleep were, 'What a great day.'


End file.
